Follow The Hell Butterfly
by wolflovers6
Summary: Follow the lives of two girls who get into a whole mess of trouble when A Hollow Kills them and forces them to move to the Soul Society. Then through a turn of events girls becomes an Espada... what will happen to the best friends? Read to find out! IchigoxOC Possibly ToshiroxOC Rated T to be safe. One-sided RenjixOC later on.
1. The story begins

Hi, this is Wolflovers6. You have never heard of us. lol. But this is our first shot at an actual fan-fic. But warning, we created this story for our own personal amusement, so if you don't like it, we don't care. I, Brandi, the one half of our accounts, have two other accounts where people like my stories. So, i feel I am a good writer. Kirin, the other half, is also a good writer. So we don't care what you guys may think of us.

Plot line- After Rukia is rescued and before the Arrancar Arc.

Disclaimer: We do not own Bleach. Tite Kubo does.

* * *

><p>"<em>Somebody should tell us, right at the start of our lives, that we are dying. Then we might live life to the limit, every minute of every day. Do it! I say. Whatever you want to do, do it now! There are only so many tomorrows."<em>

I-I

The center of Spiritual Energy, you would think, would be at a temple, or a graveyard. But, here, it isn't the case. The center of Spiritual Energy in this realm, is Karakura Town.

Within this average sized city, is a normal house. And in that house, is a normal family. Two girls, names are Kori Shinwa and Shizuka Ongaku, have just moved to this Spiritual center-ground. Today, their lives will be changed together, forever.

I-I

Third POV-Shizuka

"Dammit! Shizuka, wake the hell up! We have to go to school today." A girl with golden brown hair and gold eyes, growled. She kept shaking the dark brown haired girl, that was in her bed. "I swear to god, Shizuka. It's only been two weeks since we've started at Karakura High, you can't start going all emo on me-!" She was interuppted by a pillow being thrown at her face.

"Kori, stop worrying yourself so much. I'm up." Shizuka blinked her blue eyes sleepily. _Not that you wouldn't let me live it down if I _did_ miss school. _She thought to herself, "'Sides, Kori, I thought that you _hated_ school yourself?" Shizuka streched and threw the covers off of her before getting up.

"I do, but you get straight A's. If you didn't do your homework, we'd _both_ fail." Kori scoffed and turned away. She was wearing the standard Karakura High School girls uniform. Which consisted of a white shirt with a red bow, a grey jacket, and a grey skirt.

Shizuka started to get dressed into her uniform when she paused. _I keep feeling this high energy lately? _ She looked over at Kori, _She complained about this yesterday, too. I wonder what's going on?_ Shizuka shrugged and put her jacket on. "Give me two more minutes and I should be ready, Kori." Shizuka sighed as she brushed out her long hair.

Kori, as usual, said nothing. She looked over at her roomate and nodded before leaving the room.

"I knew it, Kori's pissed." Shizuka laughed to her reflection in the mirror. Shizuka clipped back one side of her long hair and smiled in the mirror before putting on her socks and shoes. She grabbed her bag and ran out of the room, only to run into her friend, knocking them both to the ground. "Ahh." Shizuka rubbed her head, then she glared at Kori, "What the hell? You were standing in the middle of the hallway? Really?" She snapped.

Kori just shrugged and helped Shizuka off of the ground. "Just come on." Kori murmured and walked away.

-XDXDXD

* * *

><p>"The lovely ladies, Kori and Shizuka, have arrived!" A boy, Kiego, cried out in joy before meeting up with them.<p>

"No." Shizuka sighed before walking away and to her desk.

"Don't worry, maybe Kiego will give up, eventually." Another, a girl named Orihime Inoue, said quietly.

Shizuka looked at her, "I can always hope for that, Orihime." She sat down in her chair only to see someone in front of her that she's never seen before. She saw that he had unusually bright orange hair, and was keeping to himself. _Is he new?_

"Ichigo, say hi to Shizuka. You haven't been here for the entire time that she and her friend, Kori, have joined us." Orihime smiled.

Ichigo turned to meet Shizuka's gaze, he had a perpetually angry expression on his face, his eyebrows seemed to be stuck as they were, in a permanent scowl. "Oh, hi. I'm Ichigo Kurosaki." His voice was surprisingly kind for someone who looked like they were in a bad mood all of the time.

"Shizuka Ongaku. It's nice to meet you finally." Shizuka smiled.

"Finally?" Ichigo blinked.

"Orihime and your other friends talk a lot about you." She shrugged, _Yeah, I could barely get a conversation in, when people bring you up, Ichigo Kurosaki._ Shizuka thought.

"Really? Anything bad?" Ichigo sounded a little bored.

"Well, you know. Just your perpetually interesting life and expressions." Shizuka said in an offhand tone. She smirked at the boy, who just frowned. "Wasn't me, go talk to Kiego."

"I thought as much." Ichigo got up and went to talk to the boy.

"Wow, you're not scared of him, Shizuka?" A girl leaned over to talk to the brown haired girl.

Shizuka blinked, "Should I be?" But then she shrugged, "I deal with people who are in bad moods twenty four hours a day, seven days a week, and fifty-two weeks in a year. One guy who looks like he's angry isn't gonna bother me."

"Why's that?" Kori snorted, "My getting angry bothers you."

Shizuka scoffed and pushed her away, "'Cause _I_ have to live with you."

"Alright class, to your seats." Our teacher walked in to the room. A slight commotion followed but within five minutes, everyone was sitting where they were supposed to.

Shizuka looked at Ichigo with slight interest, _Why would Ichigo be absent for two weeks? Is he sick? I wonder..._

-XDXDXD

* * *

><p>The bell rang and all of the students packed up and left as fast as they could, with the exception with Shizuka. She took her time in putting her things in her bag and getting up from her seat. <em>Something's wrong. This unbelievable pressure is giving me a pounding headache. I need to find the source of it.<em> Shizuka pushed her brown hair out of her face and picked up her bag. "Wait, where's Kori?" Shizuka glanced around. Then someone tackles her from behind.

"Surprise!" Kori laughed and got up off of her friend.

"Why, you!" Shizuka snarled and started to chase Kori through the halls and outside. She stopped and looked around. _The place is deserted, school only let out about ten, maybe fifteen minutes ago. Where is everyone?_

"This is creepy. Where is everyone?" Kori voiced Shizuka's thoughts.

"We need to get out of here." Shizuka's eyes narrowed, but then something crunched her leg and she fell to the ground. she blinked several times to clear the image that was right before her. A giant disorted wolf shaped monster. It was the color of bone and looked like a giant skeleton. A black hole was in it's torso and from it's jaws, dripped blood.

Shizuka looked down and saw a chunk of her leg was missing, blood was pouring out of her body and onto the pavement. She could see Kori running to her aid, but her vision was darkening.

"Shizuka!" Kori sounded far away.

Shizuka reached out to Kori, but before Kori could even help her, she passed out from lack of bloodflow.

* * *

><p>-Kori Third person POV<p>

Kori stood just outside of the classroom as everyone rushed past her. _Heh, let's see how freaked I can make Shizuka. _Kori giggled to herself. When Shizuka got up and looked around, making her turn completely from Kori. She jumped into the classroom and tackled her to the ground.

"Surprise!" Kori laughed and she saw how murderous Shizuka looked so she got off of her.

"Why, you!" Shizuka snarled. She got up and started to sprint after Kori, but they stopped right outside.

_This enormous pressure, seems like people had the right idea to get out of here. But this is the strongest I have ever felt it so close. It's almost like it's on top of us._ Kori looked at Shizuka, who had a perplexed expression on her face, "This is creepy. Where is everyone?" Kori asked.

"We need to get out of here." Shizuka's blue eyes narrowed.

_No duh, really?_ Kori snorted, just in time to see Shizuka's leg explode and she fell to the pavement. Blood poured out of her leg. Kori finally saw what was responsible for her friend's injury. _What the hell is that?_ Kori took in the monster's appearance and rushed to Shizuka's aid. Kori could see how weak Shizuka was and she almost reached her, but she fell to the ground. "Shizuka!" Kori yelled.

The monster loomed over Kori, and licked it's teeth. Kori knew that she couldn't outrun this beast. She knew that she couldn't abandon Shizuka. She knew that they were going to die.

The Monster took a bite out of Kori's shoulder and blood spurted everywhere.

_If it's not the actual bloodflow that kills me, it'll be this pain._ Kori fell to her knees. She supported her body with her uninjured shoulder and arm. Kori looked up in time to see the monstrous hand of the monster slam Kori down and killed her.

I-I

"_For death begins with life's first breath And life begins at touch of death"_

I-I

* * *

><p>Stay tuned for our next installment.<p> 


	2. Death

**LAST CHAPTER:**

**The monster loomed over Kori, and licked it's teeth. Kori knew that she couldn't outrun this beast. She knew that she couldn't abandon Shizuka. She knew that they were going to die.**

**The Monster took a bite out of Kori's shoulder and blood spurted everywhere.**

_**If it's not the actual blood flow that kills me, it'll be this pain.**_**Kori fell to her knees. She supported her body with her uninjured shoulder and arm. Kori looked up in time to see the monstrous hand of the monster slam Kori down and killed her.**

* * *

><p><strong>Kori's POV<strong>

After the hollow lifted its foot back up Kori was left staring at her body. _Wait, why am I looking at my body?_ Kori wondered to herself. She looked down to notice a chain coming out her chest, the weird thing was, the chain was beginning to fade away.

**Shizuka's POV**

Shizuka on the other hand was still alive, barely. Shizuka vision was becoming blurry but, she was still able to make out what looked like Ichigo fighting the large spirit off, just before she became unconscious.

**Nobody's POV!**

After the hollow was defeated Ichigo turned to see the two injured girls. "Shizuka!" He yelled running to her aid. Calling for Orihime to come he picked up the unconscious Shizuka and held her in his arms.

Orihime came running to the scene. First she went to Kori, because she was in a hurry to help Ichigo and Ichigo was in a hurry to help Shizuka nobody noticed Kori in her spirit form sitting right in front of them. Orihime placed two fingers on Kori's neck, there was no pulse. _Kori, I'm so sorry I didn't get here fast_ _enough to help you._ _If I had just gotten here faster you may still be alive. _Orihime thought to herself beginning to cry, before she could really get all emotional Ichigo called for her to heal Shizuka.

Orihime quickly got off the ground and went running over to Ichigo. After tripping a few times from running so fast Orihime finally managed to reach Ichigo. After a few moments of studying Shizuka Orihime said "I'm sorry Ichigo, she's lost to much blood." After a while she continued "The most I can do is ease the pain." Orihime placed her hands over Shizuka and began to seal the wound.

After several minutes Shizuka opened her eyes, just as Orihime stopped _healing_ her. Realizing that somebody was holding her she looked up to see who it was, seeing that it was Ichigo she said "Kind of ironic huh? On the first day I met you I'm going to die." She barely managed a weak laugh

Ichigo being stubborn as always protested against this, "I'm not gonna let you! I won't let you die!"

"Stubborn as always, I see." A girl said in the distance

Ichigo turned when he heard the girl's voice. "Rukia, what are you doing here?"

Rukia walked up to the group. "I sensed a large spiritual power coming from this area so I came to see what it was." She looked at the girl in Ichigo's arms. "It seems that girl there has a really high spiritual power, as does her friend… In fact it may be even higher than yours." Ichigo's eyes widened as she said this. "You mean that she could see that hollow?" He asked "Most likely, yes" Rukia replied

"Ichigo," Orihime said pointing to Shizuka

Ichigo looked down at Shizuka. Shizuka, using the last of her breath, said "I-I'm r-r-really glad I m-met y-you, Ichi- "before she could finish what she was saying she closed her eyes, never to be opened again. Ichigo began to cry when Shizuka said "Crying already... I hardly know you." Ichigo dropped Shizuka's body in shock of hearing her voice. "Watch it Ichigo! That's my body you're throwing around." She yelled "Not like it matters, you're dead any ways." He pointed out. "Why Ichigo I swear I'll-!" Shizuka yelled running to punch him.

"Stop it!" Kori yelled cutting Shizuka off and stopping her from punching him.

"Kori, how long have you been there?" Orihime asked

"The whole time" Kori said slightly annoyed

"I guess there was so much going on we never noticed your soul still here." Orihime said rubbing the back of her neck.

"Will somebody please explain what's going on?" Shizuka asked interrupting their conversation.

Rukia pulled out a sketch pad and began to explain. "When somebody dies their soul is removed from their body. All souls have what we call a chain of fate, if the chain of fate completely fades away then you will become a hollow. Hollows are corrupt spirits with supernatural powers that devour the souls of both living and deceased Humans. To stop souls from becoming hollows we use what is called Konsō. Konsō is the process by which a Shinigami sends wandering soul in the living world and send them to their respective place. Either Soul Society if they are good in life, or to Hell if their life was full of evil acts." Rukia proudly held up her drawings as she explained.

"It would be easier to understand if your drawings weren't so crappy." Shizuka said plainly

"Hey, that's my line!" Ichigo yelled

Shizuka turned to him and stuck her tongue out.

"I'm still confused." Kori said "So that monster was a hollow, and it killed us. Does that mean that you a Shinigami?" Kori asked Rukia

"Yes," Rukia said

"Rukia, why are you even bothering explaining this to them… won't they just forget get it when the reach the soul society anyways?" Ichigo questioned

"Not neccasarily." Rukia said "Anyways you get Shizuka and I'll get Kori." Both of them drew their Zanpakutō and walked towards either of the girls. Hitting them each on the forehead with the hilt of their swords the two girls disappeared.

**xXx**

When they woke up they were in a place known as the soul society.

* * *

><p>Sorry the chapter is short… also for some of the sappy scenes. If you didn't already know I'm a different author from Ch.1. My cousin and I share this account and it's stories so we'll be doing every other chapter. I don't want to give too much away but eventually one chapter will focus more on Shizuka and the other on Kori… of course I get to write Kori's chapters! Hope you like it please <em><strong>R&amp;R! OR ELSE x(<strong>_


	3. The Soul Society and the Zanpakuto

Hola, which means Hello in Spanish, time for a new chapter! Yay! We all know you're excited, maybe, probably, nah. You don't have to be, but I am.

Disclaimer: We do not own teh Bleachness. XD

I-I

* * *

><p>LAST CHAPTER!<p>

"Rukia, why are you even bothering explaining this to them… won't they just forget get it when the reach the soul society anyways?" Ichigo questioned.

"Not necessarily." Rukia said, "Anyways you get Shizuka and I'll get Kori." Both of them drew their Zanpakutō and walked towards either of the girls. Hitting them each on the forehead with the hilt of their swords the two girls disappeared.

When they woke up they were in a place known as the soul society.

I-I

* * *

><p>Shizuka POV<p>

"This is odd."

"There's Ryoka here? In Seireitei? Impossible."

Shizuka clenched her teeth in irritation, but she then decided to open her eyes to see a young man in a black Shinigami outfit that was similar to Ichigo's. "Gah! Too close!" She shrieked. She shot up and away to regain her composture.

She took in the crowd of five Shinigami and distinguished them. One had red hair tied up in a ponytail and with black tribal looking tattoos. Another had long white hair and looked kinda pale and sickly. To her left, where Shizuka shot away from, a young man with blonde hair and a peculiar expression. Due, probably, to Shizuka moving away from him so quickly. A man wearing a flower kimono over his Shinigami uniform tipped his straw hat at me. And a short boy, silver hair and teal eyes looked uninterested and started to talk to Red-Hair.

Shizuka didn't even notice that Kori was already up and talking to one of the Shinigami until Kori turned and smiled at her. She didn't even notice that they were in a room similar to the Edo period that they were learning in class, until recently, that is.

"Is this, the Soul Society?" Shizuka blinked and looked around.

Red-Hair nodded briskly, "Yes, we found you two unconsious inside the Seireitei gate, so we took you here." He replied in his gruff voice. "Now, could you both explain to us why you're here and not in the Rukongai?"

"Renji, I doubt they remember how they even got to the Soul Society, rather inside Seireitei." Straw hat man looked at Renji.

Shizuka shook her head, in order to clear it. "No, I remember. Kori and I died. A monster, a girl, Rukia, told us that it was a hollow. And Ichigo tried to save us, but he was too late." She didn't even realize that the whole room got quiet.

"Ichigo, as in Kurosaki Ichigo?" Renji's eyes widened.

"Yeah, and I have to say. if it weren't for us dying, the moment between them two was almost, _romantic_." Kori snickered.

Shizuka growled and put her into a head-lock. "Shut up!"

"So, i take it. Rukia explained to you, well, _tried_ anyway, what the Soul Society was and Hollows and Shinigami." Renji replied.

Shizuka snorted, "Yeah." But then she realized something, "Rukia also said something about our Spiritual energy, and how powerful it was."

"Yes, we sensed it as soon as you two appeared in the Seireitei." the White-haired Shinigami said. "By the way, my name is Captain Jushiro Ukitake, of the Thirteenth Divison of the Gotai 13."

"I am Renji Abarai, Lieutenant of the Sixth Division." Renji said, proudly.

"I am Izuru Kira, Lieutenant of the Third Division." Blondie said.

"Good afternoon, name's Captain Shunsui Kyoraku. Of the Eighth Division." The Captain replied.

"Hn, I am _Captain_ Toshiro Hitsugaya, of the Tenth Division." The boy looked at me coldly.

"So, you must know who we are. For I suppose that my friend Kori here said so." Shizuka crossed her arms.

"Yeah. You're Shizuka Ongaku, and your friend is Kori Shinwa." Renji grinned.

"Good, so we understand each other now." Kori said, "Now, about our high Spiritual energies?"

"I haven't felt Spiritual pressure like this since your friend Ichigo came here." Capatain Ukitake replied. "Have you been able to see souls that resided in your world, at all?"

"If we did, we hadn't noticed it. The only thing we saw that was unusual, was the Hollow that killed us. All day we both felt high Spiritual Pressure on top of us, from where we lived to the end of the school day, where it attacked." Kori responded with the days' events.

"I see that the Ryoka have awakened." An old man came into the room, but Shizuka couldn't even look at him.

_What's this pressure? He seems like a harmless old man, but his power is making me unable to speak. _Shizuka looked off to the side, so she could see him, but not look at him directly.

Shizuka opened her mouth, "H-hello, my name is Shizuka Ongaku. Pleased to meet you." She dipped her head formally. He held the same type of Spiritual Pressure that the Captains has, but it was significantly stronger.

"And I am Kori Shinwa." Kori said, stronger. Either she hadn't been that effected by the pressure, or she overcame it.

"Hm, as I was outside the room, I felt your Spiritual Pressures. They're nothing I ever felt before, I recently have gotten a report from Rukia Kuchiki. Apparently, they are as strong, if not stronger than the Substitute Shinigami." The Man said.

"Head Captain Yamamoto, no disrespect sir, but what are we to do with them?" Captain Hitsugaya replied.

"I see no need to send them back to the Rukongai. If they wish, they may enter the Shinigami Academy." Head Captain said, and smiled at the two girls. "And since you brought it up Hitsugaya, you may train them until their entrance exams in a week."

Kori and Shizuka grinned at each other, "Thank you, Head Captain Yamamoto, sir!" They said at once.

"Stay out of trouble." He left the room. The other Captains and Lieutenants also nodded and left the room, except for Hitsugaya.

He exchanged glances with Kori and he furrowed his brow. "I expect you two to be up by dawn tomorrow." Hitsugaya murmured and left the room.

"it seems like we're in for one hell of a ride, Kori." Shizuka smirked broadly. She held out her hand, "You ready for this?"

Kori took her grasp, "One challenge after another. Hell Yeah!"

* * *

><p>That night~<p>

_Shizuka...look at me._

Shizuka's eyes fluttered open and saw that she was lying in the middle of a field. "Wait, where...where am I?" She sat up. _I heard a voice just now, but where is it coming from?_

_Shizuka...I am above you. Look up at me, I've been waiting for some time._

Shizuka got to her feet and looked into the reddened sky, but that was when she felt the heat and almost shied away from it. But, it was a good heat, almost familiar. She looked all around her, "Where are you? I can hear you, but I can't see you!" Shizuka murmured.

_Do you really want to see me?_ the voice questioned.

Shizuka hesitated, but then she nodded. "I do." Shizuka gasped as she saw the figure appear out of thin air in front of her. It was a woman, a woman with red eyes and hair. Dressed in an exquisite white gown, but what really caught her eye was the enormous wings and silky tail made of flames. The woman smiled pleasantly at her. "You've been waiting for me? Who are you?"

The woman grinned and laughed, _Child, I am to be your Zanpakuto. Your Spirit Energy is strong, it's only fitting that you'd be a Shinigami. But Before you entered the academy, I figured I should tell you who I am. And that your Spiritual Energy will most likely to be ahead the others. Along with your friend. Actually, she might be speaking with her Zanpakuto at this moment also._

"I'm not trying to be rude, but what is your name?" Shizuka smiled in awe.

_Remember this, Shizuka. My name is Takitsukeru. Do you think you can handle it?_

"I do! My new partner, Takitsukeru!" Shizuka held out her hand and grinned as the heat filled wind enveloped the area. Takitsukeru dissipated and reformed into a traditional Katana shaped sword. The Guard was rectangular and had inscriptions of flames and mini suns. The hilt was fiery red, but the blade was long and curved.

_I'm on my way to become a Shinigami, and see Ichigo again._

* * *

><p>Meanwhile...in Kori's dream~<p>

Kori was standing in the middle of an icy field, mountains were surrounding her as well. A sharp cold breeze lifted her hair around and blew her clothes around. "What the hell's going on here?" Kori grunted.

_Kori Shinwa! I am here, but you aren't seeing me._ A deep voice sounded around her in the wind.

"I want to see you! Please, show yourself, whoever you are!" Kori shouted into the air.

_Will you accept me?_

_What kind of question is that?_ Kori asked herself, "I don't judge! I want to know who you are!"

Kori got her wish, from the sky, descended a dragon. But, not just any dragon, a dragon that looked completely out of ice. It beat it's giant wings and looked Kori in the eye. "Whoa! You're made...made...of Ice!"

_My name is Hyōrinmaru. I am your Zanpakuto spirit. One other Shinigami also possesses me, but it was called that I extend my strength to another Shinigami. _The dragon said.

"But, I'm not a Shinigami!" Kori shouted. "I'm only human!"

_No, you will be a powerful Shinigami. But you must believe in yourself._ The dragon was silent, _Can you master me? Can you believe in yourself?_

Kori was silent as she considered this, _Can I? Actually, I think I can. No, I _will_. I will believe in myself._ "Hyōrinmaru, I _can_ believe in myself! I _will_ master you. Hyōrinmaru!" The dragon dissipated and formed into a sword in Kori's hand. The Guard was shaped like a four pointed star and the power coming from the Zanpakuto. "So this is what's it's like to hold power like this."

* * *

><p>Shizuka POV~ next day~Dawn<p>

Shizuka woke up in her temporary room. "It's all real. Our death, The Soul Society, even this." She held up her sheathed Zanpakuto. _Takitsukeru._She saw the folded clothes next to where her sword had lain and put them on. she felt more comfortable in this Shinigami clothes that were left there for her the day before. She put the sword in the tie so it stayed in place.

"Shizuka!" She heard Captain Hitsugaya outside the door.

"I'm decent, come in." Shizuka responded. The door slid open and he came in. His eyes widened as he took in my appearance. "What?" I scoffed.

"That sword...it's a Zanpakuto!"

Shizuka nodded, "Yeah, I communed with the spirit of my Zanpakuto last night." she drew the sword so he could get a better look at it, "This is Takitsukeru."

"Amazing."

"Let's go and get Kori's lazy butt up, she's probably not even up yet." Shizuka walked to Hitsugaya's side and he nodded. They left the room and went to Kori's room.

Shizuka opened Kori's door and she was waiting for them. "Hey, you got your Zanpakuto, too!" She grinned.

"That sword...it's mine." Hitsugaya gasped.

* * *

><p>Muahahahahahahaha! A cliffhanger!<p> 


	4. Graduation and a history lesson

**Last chapter**

**"That sword...it's a Zanpakuto!"**

**Shizuka nodded, "Yeah, I communed with the spirit of my Zanpakuto last night." she drew the sword so he could get a better look at it, "This is Takitsukeru."**

**"Amazing."**

**"Let's go and get Kori's lazy butt up, she's probably not even up yet." Shizuka walked to Hitsugaya's side and he nodded. They left the room and went to Kori's room.**

**Shizuka opened Kori's door and she was waiting for them. "Hey, you got your Zanpakuto, too!" She grinned.**

**"That sword...it's mine." Hitsugaya gasped.**

* * *

><p><strong>Nobody's POV (again and probably forever)<strong>

Hitsugaya immediately grabbed Kori's wrist and dragged her to the head captain's room.

_Several moments later,_

"In the soul society two Shinigami having the same Zanpakuto is against the rules. Under these circumstances the two Shinigami must fight to the death to see the true wielder of the sword." First Captain Yamamoto said

"I'm not going through this again," Hitsugaya said "She can have the sword."

'_Again,' _Kori wondered '_was there somebody else who had this sword before me?'_

"However," The head captain continued "Central 46 is no longer with us, because of this I'm in charge of deciding things like this… I don't want to lose a captain especially since three of our captains have left for Hueco Mundo I also don't want to lose a powerful soon to be Shinigami, so I'm going to let it slide… just this once though."

Kori's face lit up when he said this. "Thank you so much head captain Yamamoto!" He exclaimed following this she ran up to Toshiro and hugged him.

"Agh, get off of me!" Toshiro yelled at Kori pushing her off of him. Kori let go and brushed herself off. "Sorry I got a little carried away there." She said rubbing the back of her neck. "A little…" Hitsugaya mumbled to himself.

_It's almost like fate is trying to bring us together… _Kori thought to herself beginning to daydream.

_6 months later,_

It had been 6 months since Kori and Shizuka had joined the Shinigami academy since then they had learned how to use their Spiritual Energy properly, fight Hollows, and perform Soul Burials. Because of their high spiritual power the two girls were graduating… today.

"Kori, Kori," Shizuka called shaking her friend to get her up. "Kori get your ass out of bed you don't want to be late for graduation today, do you?" With that she slapped Kori waking her up "OW," Kori said rubbing her cheek "That wasn't nice Shizuka." "We have to leave" Shizuka pointed out."OH!" Kori jumped out of bed and grabbed her red and white school uniform and started to get dressed. She was still adjusting her clothes when Shizuka pulled out of the room.

**xXx**

_Meanwhile,_

Two Shinigami were talking with each other when Kori and Shizuka came up in topic.

"Did you hear about the two prodigy's at the academy this year" One asked. The second looked up "Two?" "Yeah, the graduated in half the time Gin did." The first said again. "Half the time is it even possible, even a boy genius like Captain Hitsugaya took longer than Gin." "I know, they're really something special."

**xXx**

_110 years ago,_

"Did you hear about the prodigy at the academy this year? It's said he's around the same age as Byakuya Kuchiki; Ginrei Kuchiki's grandson but is as strong as somebody twice their age. I've even heard it only took him a year to get through the academy." A Shinigami said

Sosuke Aizen lieutenant of the fifth division, under Shinji Hirako, was out walking around when he saw their third seat lying on the ground dead. Aizen looked to see who the killer was, finding it to be their own Gin Ichimaru.

"Now how did you find our third seat?" He asked "So how was he…?"

"No competition at all, it was effortless." Gin replied with a creepy smile stretched out on his face.

At that reply Aizen also smiled.

**xXx**

_Present day after the Graduation ceremony,_

Kori and Shizuka were sitting outside the academy talking about becoming Shinigami.

"So you made squad ten lead by Captain Hitsugaya." Shizuka commented. "Yeah, I heard you made squad team five… who currently has no Captain. I also heard that squad five was once ruled by Sosuke Aizen." Shizuka looked up "How did you hear that?" She questioned. Kori smiled and simply said "I have my ways."

"Actually," Kori started "Maybe I'll teach you something. A long time ago Aizen was a lieutenant under Captain Hirako. However Captain Hirako never really trusted Aizen which is why he made him the lieutenant, so he could closely watch Aizen. As the story goes Aizen was using Shinigami as test subjects, he was turning them into hollows. When the head captain finally realized something was wrong he sent Shinigami to check out what had happened. Sadly Captain Hirako of the fifth division, Captain Aikawa of the seventh division, lieutenant Kuna and Captain Muguruma of the ninth division, Captain Otoribashi of the third division, lieutenant Sarugaki of the 12th division, lieutenant Yadomaru of the eighth division, and finally lieutenant of the Kido Corps Ushodo were all hollowfied by Aizen. Captain Uruhara of the 12th division tried to use his creation the Hogyoku to try and reverse the transformation, but his efforts failed. The next day he was sentenced to central 46 with an arrest warrant for testing on Shinigami. Even though it wasn't him who had hollowfied the Shinigami he was sent to eternal banishment in the world of the living, leaving the 12th division under the leadership of Mayuri Kurotsuchi. All the Hollowfied Shinigami are also residing in the world of the living as Visoreds." Kori stopped to take a break and catch her breath. "Now Aizen lives in Hueco Mundo, the world of the hollows found between the world of the living and the soul society, where he rules over the arrancar. Arrancar are powerful hollows that eventually gain the powers of a Shinigami. Aizen creates Arrancar using the power of the Hogyoku, created by Kisuke. Now with our lack of Captains we must prepare to fight against these arrancar."

When Kori finished speaking she looked over to see Shizuka dozing off. "Shizuka," Kori yelled "we're you even listening to me?"

Shizuka lifted her head up. "Huh? Oh uh sorry I guess I fell asleep."

Kori glared in annoyance but said "Anyways were Shinigami now… we have to go to our squads and carry out our duties."

With that both girls got up and headed off to where their squads were.

* * *

><p>Sorry another short one… also I'm sorry for moving ahead so much but I didn't want to do chapters with the academy in it so we had a time skip. Sorry If I confused you… I was bored so I decided to give Shizuka a history lesson based off of episodes 206 – 212 of Bleach. <em><strong>AS ALWAYS R&amp;R! :p<strong>_


	5. The Mission

Have to say, this story is pretty fun, Kirin.

Kirin: Stop stalling and get on with it.

Me: *sweat-dropped* Yeah

Kirin: *Takes out Hyōrnimaru* Stop talking and write.

Me: We don't own Bleach! WAHHHHH!

xXx

* * *

><p><strong>Last Chapter<strong>

**When Kori finished speaking she looked over to see Shizuka dozing off. "Shizuka," Kori yelled "Were you even listening to me?"**

**Shizuka lifted her head up. "Huh? Oh uh sorry I guess I fell asleep."**

**Kori glared in annoyance but said "Anyways were Shinigami now… we have to go to our squads and carry out our duties."**

**With that both girls got up and headed off to where their squads were.**

* * *

><p>One Week Later<p>

Shizuka stretched and got up. She got dressed in the Shinigami uniform that was now hers. "I still can't believe that Kori and I are Shinigami now." Shizuka brushed out her hair, "And she's on Squad 10, with Toshiro Hitsugaya. I know she likes him, it's so obvious." She murmured as she placed Takitsukeru under her tie.

"Miss Shizuka Ongaku, may I come in?" A male voice sounded out my room.

"Of course, I'm decent."

The doors slid open to see a lower ranked Shinigami smiling at me, "So, it's true."

"True what, Shikan? I've been here for a week, it's not like I'm some sort of trick." Shizuka scoffed.

"I'll always wonder. Anyways, Lieutenant Hinamori wishes to see you." Shikan smirked at me. Shizuka walked out of her room and Shikan led her to the Lieutenant's room.

"Why do you think she wants to see me?" Shizuka asked.

Shikan shrugged, "No idea, maybe you'll be promoted."

"To what, a seated position? Nah, I haven't been here long enough for that." Shizuka scoffed.

"Actually, you have. Usually after a week in the squad, it's determined if your newest recruit is going to be in a seated position or not." Shikan looked back at her, "Besides, a shinigami with a named Zanpakuto is always given a seated position. Even if they just graduated."

Shizuka flushed, "Oh, I didn't know that."

"Well, you've only been in the Soul Society for seven months or so. I wouldn't expect you to." Shikan replied, then they stopped outside a door. "Here you go, Miss Shizuka." He teased.

"I get you back for that. I told you, I'm no different than you, call me Shizuka." She watched him walk off.

"I know, the only reason I do that is to bug you." He waved her off and walked by a corner, "See ya."

"Yeah, bye." Shizuka murmured and knocked on the door.

"Come in." An almost cheery voice sounded from inside. Shizuka opened the door and walked into the room, closing the door behind her, "Oh, hello Shizuka."

"Lieutenant Hinamori, how may I be of assistance?" Shizuka dipped her head out of respect.

"Shizuka!" She felt someone knock her to the ground, and when she saw who it was, she freaked out.

"Kori, what the hell are you doing here?" Shizuka demanded.

"She's going with you." A cold voice said.

Shizuka looked to see the Captain of Squad 10, "Oh, hello Captain Hitsugaya. How is your morning?"

"Hn." He grunted.

_I guess that's guy speak for 'good', because that's all the response I ever get from him. _"Alright, but where are we going?"

"Well, Shizuka, first I'd like to give you a seated position." Lieutenant Hinamori said.

_Huh, Shikan was right. _"Oh, my. Thank you, Lieutenant." Shizuka stammered.

"You're seat 10."

_Whoa! That means I'm the tenth strongest Shinigami on the squad. It must because of my strong reatsu and spiritual energy._ "T-thank you, Lieutenant." Shizuka dipped her head in geniune gratitude.

"We both thought that you two needed to have a mission to see your skills in action. So, we're sending you to the world of the living. We have already contacted Kisuke Urahara, so you'll be staying with him, in Karakura Town." Toshiro replied.

_Karakura town, no way._ "Okay, and we're to defeat hollows and such?"

"_Help_ defeat Hollows with Ichigo." Kori said calmly and cooly.

_I swear, she's spent to much time with both Rangiku _and_ Captain Hitsugaya._ "Okay, when do we leave?"

"Immediatly."

Kori and Shizuka exchanged glances before nodding, "Yes, of course!"

"The Senkaimon is almost active, you two follow me to the entrance to the gate." Toshiro got up and walked past the two Shinigami girls.

"Take care, Lieutenant Hinamori." Shizuka dipped her head and followed Kori out.

* * *

><p>The World of the Living~Karakura Town<p>

The two girls flash stepped around Karakura, in order to find the Urahara Shop and the owner, and former squad 12 Captain, Kisuke Urahara.

"Did you get a map, miss 8 seat of Squad 10?" Shizuka sounded annoyed, during the entire trip so far, Kori proceeded to tell her friend about how Captain Hitsugaya made her the eighth seat because she also held Hyōrinmaru. Shizuka remembered their training sessions with Toshiro before they entered the Shinigami Academy, and how he always trained Kori to control her Zanpakuto. Not that she needed help, Shizuka had used her Shikai with Takitsukeru before they entered the Academy.

"No, I thought you brought it." Kori admitted.

"Dammit, Kori. How are we supposed to find Urahara-san, then?" Shizuka glared.

"We could always find Ichigo and ask him." Kori suggested.

"No, we can find the shop ourselves." Shizuka replied, a slight blush on her cheeks.

FlashBack~

"So, Ichigo, will we ever see each other again?" Shizuka asked before he preformed the Soul burial on her.

Ichigo sighed, "One day. Maybe I'll see you whenever I visit the Soul Society."

"You mean, if I hadn't lost my memories of this life, right?"

Ichigo hadn't answered, he just preformed the Soul Burial.

End~

"Shizuka, I found it!" Kori shouted as she jumped to the ground and in front of a shop, clearly out of the way for any normal person.

"Good." Shizuka followed her down and saw the giant sign, 'The Urahara Shop', it read. "Well, at least they're going for subtlety." She sweat-dropped.

"Mr. Urahara, your guests are here!" A boy, who was sweeping out front, called inside the shop.

"Oh~. The young Shinigami, Shizuka Ongaku and Kori Shinwa. It's nice to see you~." A man wearing clogs and a hat walked out to greet them.

"Hat n' Clogs, what was so important that you had to leave while we were discussing!" Shizuka froze, that voice. No, not here, not now.

"Shoot." Shizuka grumbled.

"What?" Kori demanded.

"Ichigo Kurosaki is here."

* * *

><p>Hahahaha! Uh, oh. I can see it now. Shizuka and Ichigo butting heads again. R&amp;R<p> 


	6. First official fight

**Last Chapter**

**"Mr. Urahara, your guests are here!" A boy, who was sweeping out front, called inside the shop.**

**"Oh~. The young Shinigami, Shizuka Ongaku and Kori Shinwa. It's nice to see you~." A man wearing clogs and a hat walked out to greet them.**

**"Hat n' Clogs, what was so important that you had to leave while we were discussing!" Shizuka froze, that voice. No, not here, not now.**

**"Shoot." Shizuka grumbled.**

**"What?" Kori demanded.**

**"Ichigo Kurosaki is here."**

* * *

><p><strong>NO POV (4 EVER AND ALWAYS)!<strong>

Shizuka suddenly got all nervous. She didn't to see Ichigo, not after the last time. _I need to create some sort of excuse to get me out of here… _"Uh, Kori I just remembered… that I… uh…" _What should I say? _"I need to be somewhere… that isn't here." _Is that really the best I could come up with? Oh well It'll have to do, I need to get away from here._

Before Kori could say anything Shizuka flash stepped away from the place and went as far away as she could possibly go.

"What's up with her?" Kisuke asked looking in the direction that she went.

"Between you and me, she has a huge crush on Ichigo, she'll never admit it though, so when she heard his voice she made an excuse to leave." Kori explained

Just as Kori said that Ichigo came outside. "Don't I know you from somewhere? Oh yeah,you were that girl that got killed by that hollow six months ago… uh what's your name again." Ichigo asked looking at Kori

"You don't remember me!"

"Sorry, I've only meant you once before and that was six months ago and was only for a few minutes because you died."

Kori was completely annoyed and she decided to take it out on Ichigo. "It's your damn fault that I'm dead in the first place! If you had just gotten your ass there on time then I might still be alive! Not only did you get there late but when you did get there, all you cared about was Shizuka!"

"Speaking of Shizuka, where is she?" Ichigo asked looking around

"Oh, so you remember her just fine! Well newsflash she hates you so much, that when she heard you voice she left because she couldn't stand to see your ugly face again!" Kori practically growled

Ichigo was saddened by that remark but tried hard not to show it. Whether or not he chooses to admit it he kinda liked Shizuka, so hearing that she hated him was like having someone stick through his heart.

"Why don't we all go inside," Kisuke suggested

Kori walked inside punching Ichigo when she passed him. "That's for forgetting me and not Shizuka!" he growled through her clenched teeth. _I can't believe of all the people she has to like, she has to like the asshole._

**xXx**

_Inside,_

"So why did you come here?" Ichigo asked Kori

"We'll the soul society thinks your weak so they sent me and Shizuka to help you." Kori replied still annoyed

"Couldn't they have sent someone better to help me other than you?" Ichigo asked in a mocking manner

"For your information I graduated from the academy in six months it takes a normal _soul _6 years! Plus not only did I have the record for graduating I was ranked 8th seat on squad 10 the next day!"

Ichigo was about to say something else when Kisuke interrupted telling then that there was a hollow downtown.

"There is no way I'm gonna help _him_ fight one of those stupid hollows."

"Not like I want your help anyways." Ichigo muttered

"Well you two are going to have to make up and go fight the hollow." Kisuke said pushing the two of them out the door

**xXx**

_Downtown in front of the hollow,_

"Well Ichigo are you just gonna stand there or are you gonna go fight the hollow." Kori muttered

"If you're in such a hurry why don't you go fight it?"

"Because I'm only here to _help_ you, not do your work for you."

"So why don't you go help and finish it off?" he said pushing her towards the hollow.

She immediately turned around and said "Listen, I already tol-" Kori was cut off by the hollow slamming his fist on the ground.

Kori turned around and glared at the hollow. "I'M IN THE MIDDLE OF SOMETHING RIGHT NOW! SO SIT YOUR ASS DOWN AND WAIT YOUR TURN!"

The hollow didn't have to be told twice, it willing sat down while Kori turned her attention back to Ichigo. Sometime while the two were arguing Shizuka came out of nowhere. She cut the hollows mask in two killing it while it was still sitting.

"Oh yeah, Shizuka to the rescue!" she yelled pumping her fist in the air once

Kori turned away from Ichigo and walked up to Shizuka. She grabbed her by the collar of her uniform and began to shake her back and forth. "And just where the hell did you run off to earlier? Never leave me alone with that _asshole _Ichigo ever again!"

After several minutes Kori finally stopped shaking Shizuka and let go of her uniform. Shizuka fell to the ground to dizzy to get up. It was then that Ichigo hit Kori on the back of the head making her fall unconscious to the ground.

"I've heard enough out of you." He complained picking them both up and carrying them over his shoulders back to Urahara's shop.

**xXx**

Due to all the commotion nobody noticed the pale, black haired, green eyed espada standing there. After Ichigo and the others left the espada returned to Heuco Mundo to report to Lord Aizen.

"Well," Lord Aizen ordered "tell us what you saw Ulquiorra."

In response to this command Ulquiorra pulled out his eye and crushed it. Everybody in the room closed their eyes to take in what was being shown.

"I see," Aizen said after a while opening his eyes.

"What do you want me to do, Lord Aizen?" Ulquiorra asked

"For now nothing," He paused for a second "once they reach their full strength then you can bring the girls to me. Ulquiorra I want you to follow Kori around, and Yammy I want you to watch over Shizuka."

Yammy and Ulquiorra left and returned to the world of the living on their new mission.

* * *

><p>Well that's it for now, Ulquiorra and Yammy will not be in the story for a while it's just a little fore-shadowing for the future. Anyways I love Ulquiorra… not so much Yammy but I felt him the best espada to choose compared to the others… since his rank isn't that high and he went with Ulquiorra to fight Ichigo in the anime. I love how the hollow is so afraid of Kori he actually sits... that would be a great filler chapter, <em>How to train your hollow<em> or something like that. **Anyways please** **R&R! :P**


	7. Menos

Disclaimer: Don't own anything that's not ours. lol

* * *

><p>LAST CHAPTER!<p>

**"What do you want me to do, Lord Aizen?" Ulquiorra asked**

**"For now nothing," He paused for a second "once they reach their full strength then you can bring the girls to me. Ulquiorra I want you to follow Kori around, and Yammy I want you to watch over Shizuka."**

**Yammy and Ulquiorra left and returned to the world of the living on their new mission.**

xXx

~At the Urahara Shop~(oh no...)

xXx

"How dare you knock me out, Ichigo?" Kori yelled, the four of them were around the table, but Ichigo and Kori were standing up and shouting at each other. Kisuke and Shizuka just looked at each other.

"For the record, Mr. Urahara, I was afraid that this might happen. Those two have very similar personalities." Shizuka sweat-dropped.

"DON'T COMPARE ME TO HER/HIM!" They shouted at once.

"It's no problem, Shizuka." Mr. Urahara fanned himself.

Shizuka went several minutes, just sitting there, listening to their bickering until a tick mark appeared and she shot up, "BOTH OF YOU, JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!" She shouted.

Ichigo and Kori huffed and sat back down, and Shizuka sighed heavily.

"Shizuka?" Ichigo looked at the brunette.

"Yeah, what's up, Ichigo?" Shizuka asked.

"Do you hate me, 'cause if you do, I want to know why."

Shizuka gave him a blank look, "I don't hate you, who said that?"

Almost imediatley, Ichigo pointed an accusing finger at Kori.

"WHAT! KORI, what made you think you could handle my own matters?" Shizuka started to argue with Kori.

"When you decided to leave me alone with the asshole!" Kori paused, "Who didn't even remember my name!"

"That wouldn't be so hard, Kori. He's only known us for about an hour, and school doesn't count." Shizuka said calmly.

"He remembered you."

Shizuka felt her face grow hot, _Damn it, I can't use that excuse, time to get her to shut up._ "Kori, just, shut up. We're here for a reason, and that's not to fight." She stated cooly.

"So, Shizuka. I hear that you and your friend both went through the Academy in six months, is that correct? And that you're the tenth seat of squad 5?" Kisuke asked.

"Oh man, don't bring that up." She groaned.

Kisuke gave her a questioning look, "Why?"

"'Cause Kori will go on and on about how she made eighth seat on squad 10. Which I think is because she also holds Hyornimaru." She said plainly.

"I will not!" Kori disagreed.

Shizuka ignored her and continued, "But, that's right. After we left the World of the Living, we woke up in Seireitei. And met Renji Abarai, Izuru Kira, and three Captains: Hitsugaya, Ukitake, and Kyoraku. They were talking about how high our Spiritual pressure was until Head Captain Yamamoto came in and talked with us, saying how we're to join the Shinigami Academy. He also had Captain Hitsugaya train us so we could control our reatsu output and get in. But the same night we were in the Soul Society, we had obtained our Zanpakuto. Then, six months later, we graduated, and now we're here."

"Wow, six months. You must be powerful." Ichigo had a sliver of admiration in his tone.

"But, we're still unskilled. When we gain experience, we should be even more in control of our high Spiritual powers." Shizuka laced her fingers together, not wanting to meet his gaze.

"I'm pretty content of where I'm at." Kori interuppted.

"Kori, no one cares that you're a higher rank than me." Shizuka glared at her.

"I do, and that means you have to listen to me."

"Fat chance." Shizuka looked at Ichigo and shook her head, "The nerve of some people."

"I know, tell me about it."

An alarm went off in the store just then, "What the hell?" Shizuka stood up.

"That's the Menos alarm." Kisuke left the room while the rest of them got to their feet as well. he came back, "There's one by the river, you need to get there as soon as possible."

"Don't need to tell us twice." And with that, the three of them left.

xXx

_A Menos? I don't know much of those Hollows. But I do know that to defeat one, we'll probably need to release our Zanpakuto._ Kori thought as they made their way to the river. She stole a glance at Shizuka and Ichigo. _Ugh, why am I even bothering? They're not going to say anything to each other. I'll just have to wait for the opportunity to present itself._

"Look alive, Kori. See that?" Shizuka pointed off to a large black mass in the distance. "_That's_ Menos."

"Damn, that thing's huge."

"I really can't see how you graduated. You never did your work." Shizuka shook her head.

"Ignoring that and focusing now." Kori growled as the three Shinigami landed a few meters away from the menos.

Shizuka and Kori both unsheathed their Zanpakuto's, while Ichigo just grabbed the large sword off his back.

"Flames rain from the Sky and Burn, Takitsukeru!" Shizuka roared, the Zanpakuto sparked and the blade melted and became a flame-shaped blade.

"Rain over the Frosted Heavens, Hyōrinmaru!" Kori also activated her Shikai. Both of them slashed the air and a Giant Dragon and Pheonix came out of the Zanpakuto. One froze an arm and it broke off, the other burned it off.

"Ichigo, the killing blow! Now!" Shizuka shouted.

"Don't tell me to do my job!" Ichigo's eyes glowed white, "Getsuga...Tensho!" He swung his blade and an amplified beam of spiritual energy flew from it, cutting the remaing Menos in half. The rest of it turned into smaller Hollows, for that was what Menos were made of.

"Damn, I forgot about that." Shizuka swore.

"Well, maybe you should have paid more attention in class." Ichigo shouted at her.

"FYI, I had top marks. I doubt you could do any better." Shizuka growled.

"Why you..." Ichigo growled.

The Hollows and Kori just stood their as they bickered. _And she says that Ichigo and _I_ are alike._ Kori sweat-dropped. "Uh, guys, you can resume your argument later. We have a situation on our hands."

'Are they always like this?" A Hollow asked.

Kori looked at the Hollow and shrugged, "As of today, yeah."

"You know what, we'll talk later, First we need to get rid of these Hollow." Shizuka huffed and flash-stepped to a group of Hollows. "You'll be glad that I did this with my Zanpakuto." Shizuka closed her eyes briefly before opening them again, "Kaiten Kokoro-hi!(1)" She shouted. Hundreds of fire arrows shot out of her Zanpakuto and destroyed the Hollows surrounding her, flames caught on the ground and the heat waves acted like a slight breeze waving her hair and clothes around.

"Don't upstage me!" Ichigo shouted, he let loose another one of his Getsuga Tensho attacks and it destroyed his share of the hollows.

"At least they're using their Zanpakuto's to destroy the Hollows, and not each other." Kori sweat-dropped as she used Hyōrinmaru to destroy the last of the Hollows.

"Now that, that's over with. I'll race you back to Urahara's shop, and whoever gets there first, has to admit to the other that he or she is smarter." Ichigo challenged.

"You're on, Kurosaki!" Shizuka grinned and they flash-stepped away.

"This is going to be a long week." Kori sighed as she walked in the direction of Urahara's shop.

* * *

><p>(1) Kaiten Kokoro-hi: means Spinning Spirit Fire.<p>

Hoped you enjoyed this little filler chapter. I did.


	8. Sickness

**Last Chapter**

**"Now that, that's over with. I'll race you back to Urahara's shop, and whoever gets there first, has to admit to the other that he or she is smarter." Ichigo challenged.**

**"You're on, Kurosaki!" Shizuka grinned and they flash-stepped away.**

**"This is going to be a long week." Kori sighed as she walked in the direction of Urahara's shop.**

* * *

><p><strong>Kori's POV (3<strong>**rd**** person)**

Kori watched the two flash step all the way to the shop. While she on the other hand walked, slower than usual, back to the shop.

The whole way home she felt like someone was watching her, and it was giving her a headache. In her mind she knew that there was no way someone could be watching her because she didn't sense any spiritual power and she knew that normal humans couldn't see her. Plus there was also the fact that she was completely alone… which she thought was odd. However her head hurt too much to think about so she simply just walked back to the shop.

**xXx**

After an hour or so Kori finally reached the shop, and when she did she passed out in the parking lot. She began having weird dreams the moment she passed out. The first was like this…

~Flashback~

Kori was sitting at her desk in the Shinigami academy. She had made the advanced group… surprisingly. This class was where they taught souls the history of the Shinigami, but today they were talking about the arrancar.

"When hollows begin to eat other hollows they eventually turn into menos, which are made up of smaller hollows. Eventually those menos become so powerful they reach the highest level of menos, Vasto Lorde. Once they reach that level… there are some who make it to a level even higher than that, when that happens ex- captain Aizen removes their hollow masks and gives them Shinigami powers, thus making them arrancar. There are also ten very powerful arrancar which are known as Espada. Not much is known about them currently though."

~End~

Kori had several other dreams, all of them related to Arrancars.

When she woke up she was lying down in one of the shop bedrooms. She turned her head to see Shizuka sitting next to her bed sleeping. The clock on the dresser said it was 3:45 in the morning. _Was I really passed out for that long?_

Kori got out of bed to see a window in the room. She grabbed her Zanpakuto and left through the window. _I'm sorry Shizuka. I'll be back tomorrow, I promise. _

**xXx**

Kori was sitting on a swing down in the park. She needed to think about something and she wanted to do it in privacy.

_What did all of those dreams mean? _Kori closed her eyes to think harder. _Does that mean that there is an arrancar following me? What should I do?_

"Kori, is that you?" She heard a girl call interrupting her thoughts.

She looked up to see Orihime standing before her.

"Orihime… you can see me?"

"Yes." Orihime said quietly "Do you mind if I join you?"

Kori stated that she didn't mind and Orihime took the swing next to her.

"So, why are you out here at this time of day?"

"I was having trouble sleeping so I decided to go on a walk, when I saw you."

Kori nodded and leaned towards Orihime. "Would you mind helping me with something?"

"Sure… I love to help you Kori."

"Thanks Orihime. I'm going on a little side mission for the night, which nobody knows about other than you. So all I need you to do is not tell anybody where I'm going."

"Okay, I promise not to tell."

Kori used her flash step to leave the place, starting on her mission.

* * *

><p>I know this chapter is as short as hell… but I didn't have al lot of time to write it. Kori's mission will be in my next chapter (10). <strong>R&amp;R<strong>


	9. A Good Change For Once

I think this is possibly the shortest chapter I've ever seen from me. But it works.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

* * *

><p>"DAMN IT!" If anyone was near the Urahara shop in the morning, they would have heard that. And the birds flew away from the angry Shingami.<p>

Shizuka was standing up, her fists shaking in anger.

"What's wrong, Shizuka?" Urahara came in to the room.

"Damn that girl. Kori left in the middle of the night. She passes out, and then she leaves when I'm here to stay by her side." Shizuka huffed and dropped back into the chair.

"Maybe she left for a reason." A familiar voice said gruffly. Shizuka looked up to see Renji Abarai, Ikkaku Madarame, Yumichika Ayasegawa, Lieutenant Matsumoto, and Captain Hitsugaya.

"Guys, what're you doing here?" Shizuka got up.

"Urahara contacted us. He told us how Kori was gone, and how we should create a rescue party. But, I figured, no. She should be good enough on her own, so don't worry about her. We're just here to keep an eye on the town since Kori disappeared." Captain Hitsugaya said.

"You're lying, Captain." Shizuka said evenly.

"What!" A tick mark formed on the short captain's head, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"There has to be another reason of why you would bring members from squad 11 and 6." Shizuka sighed, "Unless you're going to visit Ichigo."

Captain Hitsugaya growled, "Just shut up." He looked away.

"Or maybe you're just worried about Kori's safety?"

"Shut up." Toshiro growled again.

"I think you're in love with her."

Toshiro gave Shizuka a murderous glare before sighing heavily, "Anyway, you're gonna need to change your appearance, Shizuka."

Shizuka gave him a blank look, "And why would I do this?"

"We need to keep a better eye on the community, so we're going to school!" Renji gave a fake cheer, "And also since you died not that long ago, it could be still fresh in all the human's mind."

Shizuka nodded in consideration, "Like how?"

Renji sat down in front of her and studied her, "You look like you could use a tattoo or two."

Shizuka bonked him on the head, "Next idea, Renji."

"Um, we could dye your hair black."

Bonk.

"Red?"

Bonk.

~Ten minutes later~

"Would you please stop bonking me?"

Bonk. "I was thinking, maybe just colored contacts and a haircut. I mean, what else is there, and no Renji. No tattoos. They wouldn't work on me."

Renji pouted, "You don't know that."

Shizuka sighed and looked at Renji, "Tell you what, if you find a tattoo that I might like, then I'll think about it."

"Yes!" And with that he left the room and got into his Gigai so he could look around the various tattoo parlors.

"Why did you agree with him?" Ikkaku shook his head.

Shizuka laughed, "To get him to leave."

"Good idea!" Rangiku laughed. But then she advanced on her, "Now, for you." She looked at Shizuka meanicingly, "I'm going to make you over."

"Should I be afraid?" Shizuka asked lowly, and everyone else nodded frantically, even Toshiro looked like a deer in headlights.

~Five hours later~

Shizuka was avoiding the mirror at all costs now. Rangiku had just finished with her and left the room to bring the others in.

"Damn, what have I gotten myself into?" Shizkua swore.

The door opened and Renji was the first to come in, with a picture. But his jaw dropped when he saw her. The other guys walked in and whatever Rangiku did to Shizuka, created the same effect.

"Alright, I'm gonna look now. Ya'll seem dumbstruck." Shizuka's eyes narrowed and she got up to see the damage. But what she saw in the mirror, it took her breath away. Her long dark brown hair was cut and layered. It actually looked better than it did _before _Rangiku got to it. Instead of her ratty and split end hair, it looked glossy and it felt incredibly soft. The colored contacts made her bright blue eyes darker, almost a violet.

"You look great, right?"

"I look, amazing." Shizuka hugged the Lieutenant, "Thank you Rangiku!" _Now when I see Ichigo again, let's see what he thinks._

* * *

><p><em>it's very short, but oh well<em>


	10. A meeting with Ulquiorra

**Last chapter**

**"Alright, I'm gonna look now. Ya'll seem dumbstruck." Shizuka's eyes narrowed and she got up to see the damage. But what she saw in the mirror, it took her breath away. Her long dark brown hair was cut and layered. It actually looked better than it did**_**before**_**Rangiku got to it. Instead of her ratty and split end hair, it looked glossy and it felt incredibly soft. The colored contacts made her bright blue eyes darker, almost a violet.**

**"You look great, right?"**

**"I look, amazing." Shizuka hugged the Lieutenant, "Thank you Rangiku!"**_**Now when I see Ichigo again, let's see what he thinks.**_

* * *

><p>Once Kori was sure she was in a quite secluded place she yelled. "I know you're there! So come out and face me!" Upon saying this she drew her Zanpakuto.<p>

Almost instantly there was someone standing before her. He was about her height and he had black and green eyes. His skin was rather pale with two green lines under each of his eyes that looked almost like tears. He had a helmet like mask on the left side of his head and on his chest right were his heart should be was a hollow hole.

"You're an arrancar." Kori stated

He just stared emotionlessly at her.

"Can you at least tell me you name? Or should I just call you arrancar dude?"

Of course he didn't answer.

"Fine then," Kori said calling out her Shikai she began to attack him. However, with his hands still in his pockets, he effortlessly dodged all of her attacks. Kori kept attacking until she was out of breath.

"I'll be taking my leave now," He said "but remember Kori Shinwa… we're coming for you next. Whether you become lord Aizen's ally or his prisoner you will join us. I would also suggest that you don't tell anybody about this, or else I'll have to kill you."

He opened up some sort of black portal and walked through it, just before it closed he said "By the way, I'm not an Arrancar… I'm an espada."

Kori's eyes widened when he said that. The portal closed and vanished and she began to make her way back to the shop.

**xXx**

_In front of the shop,_

_Why me? It's not like I have any special ability's._ She pointed her finger up to the sky and yelled "I'm going to kill you one way or another, and I won't become your ally or your prisoner! I hope you can hear me because I refuse to lose to you! I'll train until I drop and then I'll come for you, not the other way around!"

After screaming her lungs off she decided to go into the shop.

When she entered Shizuka jumped out of nowhere and hugged her. "Kori, you back! I was so worried about you."

Kori didn't answer; her mind was other places at the moment. When she didn't reply Shizuka began to shake her. "Hello? Earth to Kori."

Kori looked up "Huh?"

"So where have you been Kori? We called in a search party and everything to come look for you."

"I went on a walk… I didn't know that me being gone for a few hours was that big hours was that big of a deal."

"You passed out and then disappeared, so yeah it was a big deal. We thought you had been kidnapped or something." Shizuka leaned closer and whispered in her ear "Besides Captain Hitsugaya was so worried about you he felt the need to come himself."

Normally Kori would have blushed after hearing that but her mind wandered to other places again until she wondered her way back outside and sat in front of the store. She pulled her knees up to her chest and put her hands over her eyes. She was so confused about earlier it made her head hurt to the pint that she was crying. "I hate him so much," Kori cried "If I hate him then why can't I stop thinking about him. Is it that my heart is trying to tell me that I really like him or that I hate him so much and I need to do something about it? Maybe I need to talk to him again," She paused for a moment to catch her breath and cried some more "No, I vowed to kill him and I plan to do just that!"

Kori got up from the ground with a look of determination on her face and went back in the shop.

"Kori, are you okay?" Shizuka asked rather concerned

"Never better, in fact I have a goal that I plan on sticking to until I reach it."

"Kori-" Shizuka went on talking but Kori tuned her out.

She could just barely hear a voice, but she would know that voice anywhere… even if she had only heard it once.

She went running out of the store following the voice. Shizuka decided to follow her and chased her out into the parking lot.

"Yammy, we have been ordered to return to Heuco Mundo immediately. Captain Aizen called off the mission." The green eyed espada said

"But Ulquiorra, what about the girls?" the big guy next to the espada said

Before Ulquiorra could answer Kori cut in by saying "So your name is Ulquiorra."

The two espada turned towards Kori.

"Back already?" Ulquiorra asked

"I realized that I forgot to tell you something last time."

Ulquiorra face remained emotionless which bothered Kori deeply

"I'm going to kill you Ulquiorra!" Kori yelled

"In a fight against me," Ulquiorra started "You'd lose."

After saying that the two left through the black portal leaving Kori alone. As soon as they were gone Shizuka came out.

"Who were they?" Shizuka asked

Kori turned to Shizuka and grabbed her by the collar of her uniform. Pulling her close Kori said "You have to promise me that you won't tell anyone about them."

"Um, okay" Shizuka promised

Kori let Shizuka go noticing her new look for the first time.

"You got a new look, I like it."

* * *

><p>Finished… Kori feels better after to talking to Ulquiorra. He seems like the kinda guy that would be on your mind for a while after meeting him. <strong>Anyways R&amp;R as always.<strong>


	11. Back To School, Shizuka

I have come up with some new ideas. I can't wait for them to be realized. :D

* * *

><p>Shizuka blinked and dragged Kori back into the store. "RANGIKU!"<p>

Rangiku was there in an instant, "Yes...?Oh, Kori, you're back! We were all so worried about you!"

"Yeah, I gathered that." Kori said dryly. "Now, Shizuka was telling me that we're going back to _school_? Why are we going back to that hell-hole?"

Shizuka shrugged, "I have no idea, but it has to be important for a Captain and two Lieutenants to be here." Shizuka looked Kori over, "Anyway, you need a make-over now. Go ahead, Rangiku." Shizuka smirked and left the room.

"What? No, Shizuka! Don't leave me with Lieutenant Matsumoto! Shizuka!" Kori shouted as Shizuka went to the main room where everyone else was gathered.

"Shizuka, good thing you're here. You're the first one to go to school out of all of us." Captain Hitsugaya said.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Kisuke should have your Gigai ready within the hour. And school starts in an hour and a half." Renji replied as he ate his breakfast.

"Enjoy that, you moocher. You have chores later." The little boy that worked for Mr. Urahara, said joyously.

"Right." Ururu, the little girl that worked for Urahara, agreed in her quiet voice.

"Ms. Ongaku~. Your Gigai, is ready." Kisuke sang from the other room.

~Thirty minutes later~

"OH MY GOD!" Shizuka shouted and walked out into the other room, "This is _so_ uncomfortable, it's not even funny."

"I know, right. And you have only been out of your human body for only half a year. For us, it's really different." Renji walked up to her and handed her a Gikongan. "This should be useful if a hollow should show up."

"Oh, a Soul Candy. Yeah, it will be useful. Is this...?"

"Yeah, it's actually a Chappy." Renji sighed; he knew how popular these Gikongan were with the female Shinigami, so Urahara got it for her.

Shizuka got a mischeivous look in her darkened blue eyes, "And if Ichigo decides to piss me off, in the Gikongan it goes."

"Do you like Ichigo, Shizuka?" Ikkaku asked.

Shizuka would have blushed madly if it were Captain Hitsugaya, Rangiku, or even Kori. But, instead, Shizuka flared up. "That stubborn boy? No way! He annoys the crap outta me." She crossed her arms and huffed to the side.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'." Renji said.

"What? Renji, you're supposed to be on my side!" Shizuka's cheeks turned red.

"And what side would that be?" Renji frowned and raised his tattooed eyebrows.

Shizuka's teeth clenched and she grabbed her school bag before leaving the room and the shop so she could walk to school.

~At The school entrance(An hour later)~

Shizuka swung her bag in circles as she walked through the doors of the learning institution that she had gone to until she had gone to the Soul Society. "It's the second semester." She murmured as she walked to where she was in homeroom, the same homeroom where she had gone to only a few months ago. The same homeroom where she shared with Orihime and...and Ichigo.

Shizuka _did _ like Ichigo. He seemed like an insanely nice guy. A nice guy that she wished that she could get to know better. She noticed that Ichigo did get under her skin. But, underneith of it all, she really didn't mind it. She actually _enjoyed_ fighting with him. But, it's not like she thinks about it as she does it, but rather _after_ it happens.

"How much...how much do I really like Ichigo. I don't even know him that well." Shizuka murmured as she approached the door. She opened it and saw everyone do their own business. Actually, Ichigo, Rukia, and Orihime were all in their little group. Rukia noticed Shizuka's Spiritual pressure and ran over to meet her.

"Shizuka, we heard that you were coming today. Ready to get back to learning?" Rukia grinned almost, too cheery.

Shizuka sighed heavily and placed her bag on her old desk, "I thought the point of being dead, was not be in _school_. Unless you were training to be a Soul Reaper." Shizuka smirked at Ichigo,"But, here I am. In the hell-hole, of High School."

"I agree with you there, Shizuka." Ichigo agreed, his perma-scowl still on his face. He went to sit down in front of her and he turned to meet Shizuka's gaze. "I hope you pay attention here, unlike at the Shinigami Academy." He grinned.

Shizuka's face heated up with embarrassment, "You try having so much expected of you when your Spiritual energy is high and you're forced to go through _six_ years of school in only six _months_." Shizuka hissed in agitation. Ichigo blinked, for an instant, she saw a flash of an emotion that had never been present in him for the entire three days that she had known him.

"Sorry, Shizuka." He murmured.

Shizuka immediately was taken aback by that answer, "Ichigo, you don't have to apologize. I'm sorry for snapping at you." Shizuka smiled at the orange haired Shinigami.

Ichigo smiled softly, "Okay."

~After school~

So after defeating seven hollows and getting a ton of homework, Shizuka headed back to Urahara's shop. Ichigo walked beside her, his hands in his pockets.

"I like what you did with your hair." Ichigo commented.  
>"Hey, thanks." Shizuka said.<p>

"And you said that Kori is getting some kind of make over, too?"

"Yeah, although. I hope Kori won't be _too_ pissed at me." Shizuka chuckled, and she looked up into the yellowing sky. "It's so beautiful out. The sun setting is possibly one of my favorite things about the day."

"It is nice." Ichigo said.

They walked in silence until they reached Urahara's shop. And a blur knocked Shizuka to her knees.

"SHIZUKA ONGAKU! I AM SO PISSED, THAT IT'S NOT EVEN FUNNY!" Kori shouted into her ear.

"Uh...uh..." Shizuka moaned in dizziness. She shook her head to clear the buzzing from Kori's shouting and took in her appearance. Kori's short golden blonde hair had been streaked with snow white and faded down to completely white at the tips of her hair. A haircut made her hair look even better. And obviously, she didn't care for colored contacts, so she donned glasses. Actually, it looked really good. Along with the make up that she was wearing.

"Hey, you look good." Shizuka rubbed her temples and Ichigo helped her to her feet.

"Don't even start! I am _this_ close to going after you with Hyorinmaru." Kori growled.

Shizuka didn't answer, she only looked at her. And Kori knew that look. It was a look that Shizuka donned whenever she fell head over heels for a boy. And she if she took one guess, she'd know it would be Ichigo Kurosaki. "I'm sorry, Kori."

_Sorry_? _Okay, now I _ need_ to talk to her._ "Ichigo, if you would excuse us for a moment. I'm sure Kisuke has some tea ready inside." Kori grabbed Shizuka by her shoulders and dragged her away, leaving a stunned Ichigo.


	12. Relationships and feelings

Kori dragged Shizuka far away so Ichigo wouldn't hear their conversation. Once she was sure they were far enough away she let go of Shizuka.

"Ok, I'm just gonna get straight to the point." Kori said

"You like Ichigo." She blurted out

"Is it that obvious?" Shizuka finally asked after a while

"Well, let's see. I'm really bad with relationships, so considering the fact that I could tell that you like him I'm gonna go with yes… it's obvious."

Shizuka sat on a rock and put her hands over her face. "What am I supposed to do Kori?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know? How many times do I have to tell you that I'm bad with relationships?" Kori sighed looking at Shizuka "Whatever, I don't really care… it's your life after all."

Shizuka lifted her head up and smiled. She decided to change the topic before Kori changed her mind. "Speaking of relationships, you like captain Hitsugaya don't you?"

Kori's face turned bright read at this question. "N-No…" She stuttered

"Then why are you blushing?" Shizuka asked with a suspicious glare

"I'm not blushing… I-it's just hot out here that's all." Kori lied hoping Shizuka would buy it.

Of Course she didn't. After all she had lived with Kori, so she could tell when she was lying. Kori finally sighed in defeat. "Ok I like him… but how am I going to tell him that now that I look like someone dumped bleach on my head.

"I think you look fine…" Shizuka muttered "Just go talk to him."

Kori sat in the grass and put her head on her knees. "I won't let him see me like this…"

Shizuka sweat dropped "So what are you going to do… avoid him for the rest of your _life_?"

"Pretty much…"

"Kori, you're crazy… you know that right?"

"Yes, I know…" She muttered

**xXx**

_Kori couldn't get his face out of her mind. His voice echoed in her head __**"Remember Kori Shinwa… we're coming for you next." **_

_Suddenly he was in front of her. He grabbed her and pulled her into the depths of Las Noches. There she was chained to a wall starving to death. When Ulquiorra came and said "I told you, you would become lord Aizen's prisoner."_

Kori sat up in bed covered in sweat; she had dreams like this ever since she met Ulquiorra. She had no idea why she was so special to Aizen; she had no special powers or anything.

Kori decided to think of more positive things, such as what it would be like to be an espada. They were all so mysterious and Kori was fascinated by them. She also wouldn't mind being a Quincy, she had always been good at archery. In fact before she and Shizuka moved to Karakura town she was on the school archery team. However she was a Shinigami, not that she didn't love being one, sometimes she thought of it to be… boring.

Suddenly the door slammed open startling Kori and interrupting her thoughts.

"Kori, there's a hollow downtown… come on!" Shizuka yelled motioning for Kori to come

Kori got out of bed and sluggishly walked behind the others who were flash stepping down to the scene.

* * *

><p>Sorry this chapter is mega short and is only 500600 some words. I didn't have much to write, but I promise my upcoming chapters with be longer. **R&R as always :P**


	13. She what!

I know it may not be really long, but it works. My next chapters should be a hole lot longer.

* * *

><p><strong>LAST CHAPTER!<strong>

**Kori decided to think of more positive things, such as what it would be like to be an espada. They were all so mysterious and Kori was fascinated by them. She also wouldn't mind being a Quincy, she had always been good at archery. In fact before she and Shizuka moved to Karakura town she was on the school archery team. However she was a Shinigami, not that she didn't love being one, sometimes she thought of it to be… boring.**

**Suddenly the door slammed open startling Kori and interrupting her thoughts.**

**"Kori, there's a hollow downtown… come on!" Shizuka yelled motioning for Kori to come**

**Kori got out of bed and sluggishly walked behind the others who were flash stepping down to the scene.**

* * *

><p>Shizuka looked at Kori in worry. <em>I can't help but feel that something bad is going to happen.<em> Shizuka continued to flash step on the rooftops until she heard a familiar roar. "Down there!" She shouted. The three Shinigami, Ichigo met them on the way there, landed on the ground. Shizuka unsheathed her Zanpakuto. "Only this little hollow, really?" Shizuka shouldn't had said anything, for a immensly strong spiritual pressure told her that something was coming.

"What the hell?" Ichigo murmured as they looked around.

"This Spiritual Pressure, it's so strong." Kori grunted. She gaped as ten other hollows joined the lone one. That was when she saw the one hollow had called them by some means. "Now are you happy, Shizuka? Now we won't get any sleep tonight."

"Not my fault!" Shizuka started after the one Hollow, "I'll kill this one, so it doesn't call any more hollows to help it out."

"Good idea." Ichigo agreed.

"Whatever." Kori sighed. The other two gave her questioning looks. "It looks like you two have this under control, I'm going." Kori shunpoed away.

"What's with her?" Ichigo asked the shorter girl.

"I really don't have a clue, ever since yesterday, she's been acting all weird." Shizuka said as she sliced through a hollow.

"Maybe you should say something to her." He suggested.

"No, she'll tell me when she wants to. I'm not gonna force her to do say anything."

"Okay, hold on. Getsuga Tensho!" A white attack destroyed a couple hollows.

"I am worried about her." Shizuka destroyed the last of the hollows and landed back on the ground. "Something's wrong, though."

"Like what?" Ichigo looked down at her.

"I don't know."

Ichigo scowled, "Yeah, like _that_ helps at all." He rolled his eyes.

Shizuka punched him in the gut, "Shut it."

"H-hey! What was that for!" Ichigo demanded. But he looked at her expression, "You don't know, you just have a feeling?"

Shizuka nodded, "Yeah. Like, she's gonna go somewhere. I can feel her Spiritual Pressure, but...!"

Ichigo cocked his head in confusion, "Shizuka?"

"C'mon!" Shizuka motioned for Ichigo to follow her. "I can't sense her anymore!"

"What?" Ichigo was really confused now. But he grabbed the sleeve of her Shinigami uniform. "Wait."

"Huh? We can't wait!" She saw the look in his eyes. "Ichigo?"

"Never mind, lets go see what's wrong with Kori." He murmured. He flash stepped away.

"What?" Shizuka murmured, and she remembered what Kori said to her.

**xXx**

_"Ok, I'm just gonna get straight to the like Ichigo." She blurted out to her._

_"Is it that obvious?" Shizuka had finally said after a moment of silence._

_"Well, let's see. I'm really bad with relationships, so considering the fact that I could tell that you like him I'm gonna go with yes… it's obvious."_

_"What am I supposed to do Kori?"_

_"How the hell am I supposed to know? How many times do I have to tell you that I'm bad with relationships." Kori sighed, "Whatever...I don't really care...it's _your_ life, after all._

**xXx**

_I want to say something to him, but, what if he doesn't like me back? _Shizuka shook her head as she looked over at Ichigo, _I think about it. Kori's right, it _is_ my life. I need to do whatever I need to._ They stopped at Urahara's shop and ran inside.

"Ah, I was wondering where you two might be.~" Urahara said as he met us in the living room.

"Have you seen Kori?" Shizuka gasped.

Urahara extended his fan and fanned himself, while Shizuka got a tick marck, which got bigger and bigger as he avoided the question.

"Damn it! Kisuke! Answer the question before she explodes!" Ichigo shouted.

"Shut the hell up, Ichigo!" Shizuka hissed, obviously pissed off.

"Sorry!" Ichigo sweat-dropped.

"Oh, as I see it. Kori went back to the Soul Society." Urahara said, not worried at all.

"Did she say why she left?"

"No, I figured at the time that you knew, so i didn't ask her. Actually, I was counting on you for an explanation." He replied.

"Well, she didn't say a word." Ichigo replied.

"Damn it all to hell!" Shizuka growled and stormed off to her bedroom. She slammed the door behind her, leaving a stunned Ichigo and Kisuke frozen in their tracks.

"I really hope I don't ever piss her off like that." Ichigo blinked.

"Me either." Kisuke said, just as shocked.


	14. Death as a Shinigami, birth as an Espada

**Last chapter!**

**"Oh, as I see it. Kori went back to the Soul Society." Urahara said, not worried at all.**

**"Did she say why she left?"**

**"No, I figured at the time that you knew, so i didn't ask her. Actually, I was counting on you for an explanation." He replied.**

**"Well, she didn't say a word." Ichigo replied.**

**"Damn it all to hell!" Shizuka growled and stormed off to her bedroom. She slammed the door behind her, leaving a stunned Ichigo and Kisuke frozen in their tracks.**

**"I really hope I don't ever piss her off like that." Ichigo blinked.**

**"Me either." Kisuke said, just as shocked.**

* * *

><p>Most of the Shinigami that were in the world of the living had now returned to the Soul Society. Kori was now waiting for a mission from her captain, Toshiro Hitsugaya.<p>

"You said that you had a mission for me Captain Hitsugaya." Kori stated

He looked up from the paper he was doing, the paper work Rangiku was supposed to be doing. "As you know many powerful hollows have been showing up in the world of the living, I want you to go to Heuco Mundo and find out why and if possible stop them."

Kori's expression changed into something that resembled shock "You want me to go alone?" She questioned

"Yes, consider this a mission to test you ability's."

"But anybody that's ever gone there before has never come back!" She protested "Are you saying that you don't like me and you want me dead…"

"No, I'm saying that I trust you." He continued doing Rangiku's paperwork. "You should go…"

Feeling like she wasn't going to be coming back from this mission she leaned over his desk and kissed him. _I would have died with too many regrets if I didn't do that._

"Yeah, I know…" Kori said before he could say anything "I'll leave before you get mad."

Without another word she left the room leaving a shocked Toshiro.

**xXx**

_Meanwhile,_

Shizuka and Ichigo had come back to the soul society in search of Kori, when they had found out that she was going to Heuco Mundo alone they decided to beg the head captain to let them help her.

"Please Head Captain Yamamoto," Shizuka begged "You have to let us go… if you don't Kori might die!"

He didn't even bother to consider the thought. "No, Kori is going alone and that's final."

"But-"

"I said no, now get out!"

Shizuka left to meet Ichigo who was waiting for her outside the room.

"Well?" He asked

Shizuka put her head down. "He said no."

"So then what do you want to do?"

"We're going to follow her." Shizuka said this with a lot of determination.

Ichigo didn't argue with this, and they followed Kori to the gate.

**xXx**

Kori landed right in the forest of hollows; however she looked around and didn't see a single hollow. Deciding it was okay to move on she pre-cautiously walked around towards a large spiritual pressure. She somehow managed to stumble across a group of menos right after she got there. Kori tried to turn around and go back but the menos sensed her and started coming after her. _Luckily they're slow so I might be able to outrun them. _Kori however thought to soon, in front of her was another group of menos. Before she could run away she was completely surrounded. Let's just say the menos were hungry and they saw Kori as food. _This is unfair, I die for the second time and once again it was because of a damn hollow. _Kori fell to the ground… dead.

Shizuka's eyes widened when she saw her best friend die for the second time. She normally would have ran to help Kori but Ichigo pulled her back through the door to the soul society before they could get eaten as well.

**xXx**

Toshiro was still doing paperwork when a hell butterfly flew into the room. He extended a finger for it to land on.

At the same time Rangiku came into the room. "What is it Captain?" She asked looking at the hell butterfly

His eyes widened "Kori's dead."

**xXx**

_3 months later,_

Kori of course turned into a hollow, and in three months time she reached the status of Vasto Lorde. She had just been turned into an arrancar by Aizen, since then she had been clothed and was waiting for her status.

Aizen was studying her, much to the disturbance of Kori; she hated the weird look he was giving her. Finally after a while he said "Welcome Kori Shinwa Espada number three."

Kori's eyes widened _I get to be the third espada right after I'm turned into an arrancar?_

All of the other Espada that were in the room said nothing. However the silence was broken when Nnoitra yelled "The third espada is a girl again? Just when Szayel and teamed up again to defeat Tier Harribel."

He turned to the pink haired man next to him and whispered "You better go and invent something useful to defeat her."

Aizen turned to Szayel and said "Szayelaporro, I want you to work with Kori in your lab. I feel that she could be of some use to you."

Aizen left the room after that leaving the espada alone with Gin and Kaname.

"Kori allow me to introduce you to the other Espada," Gin Ichimaru said

He pointed to a guy that was wearing some sort of helmet on his head so Kori couldn't see his face. "That is Aaroniero Arruruerie Espada number nine."

Next he pointed to the pink haired man "That is Szayel Aporro Granz, or Szayelaporro, espada number eight."

After Szayel was a black man who was named Zoomari Rureaux, following him Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, Nnoitra Gilga, and Ulquiorra Cifer, after them started with espada number two Baraggan Louisenbairn, Espada number one Coyote Starrk, and Espada number 10 Yammy Llargo.

Gin explained to Kori how when Yammy was in his release state his was espada number 0 but was otherwise espada number 10.

After Gina and Kaname left Kori went to talk to Ulquiorra.

"What was that you said about me losing to you in a fight?" Kori asked trying to annoy him

Ulquiorra just gave her his infamous emotionless stare.

"I plan to kill you either way Ulquiorra… even though we are allies now."

Upon saying that Kori and the rest of the Espada left the throne room to go to their own Corridors. Kori's new Fraccion showed her to her room Once there Kori dismissed the female arrancar and collapsed on her bed and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Kori is an espada now! I didn't want to have Tier kicked out, so I just came up with the idea to have Szayel and Nnoitra kill her since they worked together to get rid of the former third espada Nel. From now on Kori and Shizuka will have separate Chapters… <strong>As always please R&amp;R… :P<strong>


	15. And It Happens

Okay, i am so proud of myself this chapter. And i made it fairly long, too. But since the last chapter left off with it being three months later..I made it november in Karakura town. So...it's cold.

Also, I think it was time for Shizuka to get together with Ichigo, so...yeah.

Disclaimer: We don't own Tite Kubo's work.

I apologize for the string of short chapters. But, as the story gets longer, the chapters should get longer, too.

* * *

><p>Last Chapter<p>

"What was that you said about me losing to you in a fight?" Kori asked trying to annoy him

Ulquiorra just gave her his infamous emotionless stare.

"I plan to kill you either way Ulquiorra… even though we are allies now."

Upon saying that Kori and the rest of the Espada left the throne room to go to their own Corridors. Kori's new Fraccion showed her to her room Once there Kori dismissed the female arrancar and collapsed on her bed and fell asleep.

xXx

Although Shizuka was a shinigami, and wasn't supposed to stay in the world of the living, that was exactly what she had done. She stayed unless it called for her to go to the Soul Society. Not that Ichigo or Rukia minded, they liked having Shizuka around. In those three months that Shizuka decided to stay, none of it was a boring moment. Well, when Ichigo and Shizuka went at it, that is.

xXx

"You're wrong, Ichigo." Shizuka scoffed as she walked in the direction of Urahara's shop. This time they had been arguing the best way to learn Bankai.

"Why am I wrong?" Ichigo smirked, although, it was one of those angry smirks. "It did a lot when I went to try to save Rukia."

"Well, maybe it worked for you, I'm just saying that it's not the proper technique." Shizuka said.

"Well, duh!" Ichigo deadpanned, "I didn't have ten years to learn Bankai. I only had three days, but guess what?"

"What?"

"I learned it in only _two_ days." Ichigo grinned.

"I find your lack of sense, quite disconcerting." Shizuka smirked and twirled in front of him.

"Says the immature girl who's twirling in front of me."

Twitch, Bonk.

"H-hey! What the hell!" Ichigo held his head.

A tick mark throbbed on Shizuka's head as she smirked, "I am _not_ immature!" But then Shizula became bold, for the first time in three months. But, before she could make _any_ move, she slipped on ice. She braced herself for the icy ground, but Ichigo caught her in his arms before she hit the ground.

"You should be more careful." Ichigo murmured, his warm breath tickled her nose.

"Thanks..." Shizuka blinked. She put her hand softly on his shoulder, on the thought of getting to her feet, but her eyes closed halfway and Ichigo did the same, all for the same goal. But, before anything could happen, as in them being a millimeter from kissing, They blinked and blushed. Shizuka planted her feet and refused to meet Ichigo's warm, and confused, brown eyed gaze. "I'm sorry. But, I have to, uh, go." And with that, she ran off, in the near opposite direction of Kisuke's shop.

"Shizuka." Ichigo blinked and ran after her.

xXx

"Ugh, I'm such an idiot!" Shizuka growled and kicked the mulch underneith the swingset. She sat down on a swing and looked up at the appearing stars in the twilight sky. It was november, and she could tell how much colder it was getting. Not that it mattered much, she was around Kori for so long...

Tears formed in Shizuka's eyes as she thought of her dead friend. _I thought that once you die, you just go back to the Soul Society. But I searched for three weeks there in Rukongai. And to no avail, no Kori Shinwa._ She was there when she saw Kori being eaten alive by those Hollows. And she didn't do anything to stop it. There were too many Hollows to even attempt to move Kori's still body. Even if she wanted to go after her, Ichigo wouldn't let Shizuka go. He even scolded her when they got back to the World of the living.

_"Are you trying to get yourself killed?"_

"I wasn't trying..." She murmured to no one. Tears were then too much for her and they spilled over her eyelids, small dark spots appeared where the salty liquid hit her clothes.

"Damn it, Shizuka." Shizuka heard Ichigo pant near her. "Why'd you run?"

"I...I don't know." Shizuka said, the tears still falling freely. Ichigo noticed this and walked to her side.

"Why are you crying, Shizuka?" Ichigo asked. He took of his coat and put it around Shizuka's shoulders.

"You...idiot." _Hic_, "You're..._Hic_...gonna get..._Hic_...sick." Shizuka glared at him, and she hiccuped again.

"Why are you crying?" Ichigo kneeled down to look into Shizuka's eyes.

"I miss Kori!" Shizuka threw herself into his arms and wrapped hers around his neck. "I miss Kori, and I don't know what to do 'cause I like you too much!"

He took her arms off around his neck and pulled her back enough so he could look at you, "Idiot, I was waiting to hear those words from you."

"Huh?" Shizuka searched through Ichigo's eyes, but before she could object, he brought his lips to hers. Shizuka could feel herself relax as her hands ran through his bright, and soft, orange hair. They broke apart in a gasp and he grinned down at her.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that."

Shizuka scoffed, "Yeah, even when I was gone in the Soul Society for six months?"

Ichigo growled, "Is that a way to act after someone declares their feelings to you?" he demanded.

"Maybe." Shizuka smiled softly, she took Ichigo's coat off her small shoulders and gave it back to him. "Here, we're not that far from Urahara's shop."

"Wait, but."

"I'll be fine. I need to ask him something." Shizuka stood close to Ichigo.

"And that would be?"

"If I could learn Bankai as fast as you did."

* * *

><p>`~At Kisuke Urahara's shop~<p>

"I don't see why not." Kisuke fanned himself as the three of them sat around the table. Tessai brought out another pot of hot tea and he poured it in their cups. "But, if Ichigo told you, then he must have told you it's dangerous."

Shizuka nodded, "Yeah, but I don't care. I want to get stronger. And do all I can in the fight against Sosuke Aizen. I feel it's the least I can do to honor Kori's memory." Shizuka paused, "Since, it _was_ in Hueco Mundo that she was killed. By Hollows, no less."

"Are you sure about this?" Yoruichi came out to meet the young Shinigami and her best friend. "If you can't learn Bankai within three days, then it would be strenuous on your soul. It could even kill you."

Shizuka met the cat's gaze evenly, "I need to take that risk."

Yoruichi sighed and turned human, which earned a flustered gasp from Ichigo, who turned away, but Shizuka blinked. And Kisuke pretended that he didn't notice. "If you're so sure about this, then let's begin!"

"WOULD YOU PLEASE PUT CLOTHES ON, FIRST!" Ichigo screamed.

"Heh, I love that reaction."

* * *

><p>~Under The Shop~<p>

Yoruichi held out what looked like a giant white doll, "_This_ is what we'll use to have you external-ate your Zanpakuto spirit. So it materializes in the world where we live. You stab this with your Zanpakuto, and with my reatsu, it should force your Zanpakuto spirit to appear. Where you will have three days to force it into submission, and if you don't do this within the three days, then you will have failed at learning...Bankai."

Shizuka nodded silently and unsheathed her sword. "I understand, Miss Yoruichi."

"Then, let's begin." Yoruichi could barely get that out as Shizuka rushed forward to stab the doll. Her Zanpakuto disappeared and before everyone, was the spirit.

"Takitsukeru." Shizuka breathed. The spirit was a woman with large feathery wings that looked like they were made of fire. A long silky tail was loosely around her long legs, and her eyes were narrowed spheres of liquid fire.

"Shizuka. We will begin immediately." Takitsukeru said, her voice echoing weirdly off the rocks.

"I will master Bankai. I promise myself that much, Takitsukeru."

"Then, here is your task: Within three days, you must try to pluck a feather from my wings, and if you succeed, it will become a sword and we will battle. But if you don't..." She trailed off, "Then you will die."

* * *

><p>I was rather proud of this chapter. Heh, so will Shizuka learn Bankai? And how does Ichigo feel about the fact that Shizuka might die if she doesn't succeed? Read on chapter...uh...whenever.<p>

Ichigo: HEY! THIS ISN'T FAIR!

Shizuka: I know, right?

Me: *Just stares blankly* What do you mean?

Ichigo: You create a halfway decent chapter, but then you just leave it?

Me: It's a cliffhanger. Besides, I wanna drag it out.

Ichigo: O.o, *growls*

Shizuka: I would run.

Me: WAHHH!

Ichigo: BANKAI!


	16. Kori the third Espada

**Last chapter!**

**"Takitsukeru." Shizuka breathed. The spirit was a woman with large feathery wings that looked like they were made of fire. A long silky tail was loosely around her long legs, and her eyes were narrowed spheres of liquid fire.**

**"Shizuka. We will begin immediately." Takitsukeru said, her voice echoing weirdly off the rocks.**

**"I will master Bankai. I promise myself that much, Takitsukeru."**

**"Then, here is your task: Within three days, you must try to pluck a feather from my wings, and if you succeed, it will become a sword and we will battle. But if you don't..." She trailed off, "Then you will die."**

* * *

><p>I know you want to know if Shizuka learns Bankai or not… but sadly all of you people out there will just have to wait. Anyways back to Las Noches. :p<p>

* * *

><p>"Miss Kori wake up." Kori heard someone say "Please Wake up Miss Kori."<p>

She felt someone's hands on her shoulders shaking her. Finally she blinked a few times to see Cyan Sung – Sun shaking her. After Tier died and Kori became an espada Tier's fraccion Cyan her fraction, while the other two just became simple arrancar.

"Oh, Miss Kori you're awake." Cyan said

"Cyan why are you waking me up so early?" Kori asked rubbing her eyes

"I'm sorry Miss Kori but Szayel wanted to see you. He said something about Lord Aizen wanting you to help him out in the lab."

"Ugh, I hate work…" Kori complained getting out of bed "Cyan you may go."

"Szayel asked me to give this to you." Cyan handed Kori a lab coat before she left

Kori fixed her bed and for the first time got a good look at her room. She had a large bed with a red but she had a large red couch. _Everything's so red, Lord Aizen said that the color fit me… I wonder why._

Looking in the mirror she understood. Her eyes were a bright crimson red. Her once short blonde hair now reached her waist and was dark brown. At her collar bone was her hollow hole and on her head in the form of a headband was her hollow mask. Lining the front of the headband were teeth.

She opened the drawer and pulled out her clothes. She now wore a shirt that came down just past her breasts with three quarter length sleeves. Around the neck was a black stripe that went down the middle of the shirt and lined the bottom, the sleeves were tight down to the elbow and then puffed out some the bottom of the sleeve was lined with black that also went along the sides of the triangle that was cut up to the black band around the elbow. **(A/N sorry if this is confusing)** She also had a skirt that came about halfway down to her knees with a black stripe around the waist and the bottom. Kori's socks came up to her knees, and she wore white boots with thick one inch heels. Plus not to mention the most important thing of all, right to her belly button, on the right side was a large black three.

Once Kori was dressed she put on her lab coat and made her way down to Szayel's lab.

**xXx**

It took Kori a long time to navigate the hallways; she did, however, finally make it to Szayel's lab.

She slowly opened the door and walked in closing the door behind her. She noticed Szayel was looking at several tv screens in front of him.

"You're late." He stated without looking away from the tv's

"Sorry, it's hard to wake up in the morning since it's always night time here." Kori said apologetically "You know it's not good to live in constant darkness… it can drive you insane."

"Not like it matters, we're all dead and most of us are already insane. So what's a little darkness going to do?"

Kori didn't have anything to say to that, as a matter of fact she didn't even think that she could argue with that.

Kori walked over to where Szayel was, she peered over his shoulder looking at the screen. Some of the screens showed the Soul Society and others the world of the living.

"You're spying on my friends?" Kori asked

"Kori, you're an espada now. That makes them you enemies not your friends."

"You're right I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing?" he asked turning to look at her for the first time.

Kori found herself staring into Szayel's beautiful amber eyes, and that's when Ulquiorra came in.

"Sorry to interrupt your moment, but lord Aizen has called the espada for a meeting."

_Already? _Kori thought.

The three of them left the room and headed off to the meeting room.

* * *

><p>My chapters will get longer I promise. Anyways I have a really hard time with Szayel's personality and I don't know why (Sorry if he's way OOC) he's my favorite bleach character so you would think that he would be the easiest for me to write about. Anyways I hope you like it… even though half the chapter was describing Kori's espada uniform. <strong>Please R&amp;R as always… :P<strong>


	17. Day One: Retrieving the Feather

This is another of my proud chapters. And since this is a three day thing, my last banaki chapter will be chapter 21. Hopefully, Shizuka learns Bankai by then.

* * *

><p>LAST CHAPTER!<p>

Kori found herself staring into Szayel's beautiful amber eyes, and that's when Ulquiorra came in.

"Sorry to interrupt your moment, but lord Aizen has called the espada for a meeting."

_Already? _Kori thought.

The three of them left the room and headed off to the meeting room.

* * *

><p>Day 1: Retrieving the Feather<p>

Shizuka looked at the Zanpakuto spirit as she would if she were her enemy. _All I need to do is grab a feather. But, I know she is a fast one. Just by activating my Shikai, I become faster myself._ Shizuka knew she was wasting hours. But after much considering, she decided to flash-step around her.

"Shizuka, sweetie, you will need to do better than that if you wish to learn Banaki." Takitsukeru started, in her hand formed a kantana made entirely of flames. She disappeared and Shizuka's blue eyes widened.

_Where did she go?_

She then felt heat at the base of her neck. Shizuka looked down and to the side to see the flaming Kantana dangerously close to cutting her head off. Shizuka moved swiftly up and out of the way. This is how it continued for the next several minutes.

_Slash._

_Dodge._

_Slash, moves closer._

_Dodge, moves farther away._

It was an endless dance of movements. But the Zanpakuto spirit was quickly gaining the upper hand. Takitsukeru moved her sword down quickly and cut open Shizuka's arm. Blood poured out of the stinging wound, and if weren't enough; the edges were burning as it wasn't just cut, but burned as well.

"She's fast." Ichigo commented, he sat down in between Kisuke and Yoruichi as the fight continued.

"They're both extremely quick, I'll give you that. But, Shizuka is afraid." Kisuke replied softly. "Just in her stance you can see it. She doesn't have a weapon, but she knows that even if she took a second to use kido or anything of the sort, she might be killed. So, she's afraid to take the chance."

Ichigo nodded in agreement as he saw her Zanpakuto spirit once again create a wound on her spiritual body. "But, she can learn Bankai, right?"

"Oh~, I have no doubt in my mind that she could learn Bankai. But, if she doesn't work at it, it will fail." Urahara replied.

"Okay." Ichigo sighed.

Shizuka was searching for an opening, _any_ opening that mattered. _Why am I running? Shouldn't I be the one keeping her at bay._ That was when she realized it, _I am afraid. _

"You can't have doubts, my dear. If you do that, your mind will become clouded and achieving Bankai will never happen." Takitsukeru said.

"I _will_ learn Bankai!" Shizuka growled and leapt after her, Takitsukeru started to go on the defensive now, blocking all hand to hand combat that Shizuka threw at her. "I will _not_ be afraid!" Shizuka delivered a blow the Zanpakuto Spirit's arm. Making it completely useless. But Takitsukeru countered with her sword, making Shizuka leap back a couple feet.

"Lucky shot." Takitsukeru replied, "You get nowhere with Lucky, Shizuka. You need to have skill, and courage."

"So, what you're saying is that I am lacking the skill and courage to learn Bankai?" Shizuka growled.

"No." _Swipe_, "You are lacking the heart to go at it. You need to forget about all your problems and focus all of your energy into you Bankai, but you worry about so many other things."

"What?" Shizuka stopped and looked at Takitsukeru in confusion. The Phoenix woman also stopped a good distance from her.

"Yes, you worry about others' safety, when you should be focusing every ounce of energy you have into defeating who are threatening them." Takitsukeru ran after while Shizuka stood there, "Your thought should be when you protect them, 'Is not let them get killed'. Do everything in your power to protect those you care about!" The sword came down fast but Shizuka caught it with her hand. It didn't even burn her as Shizuka thought in the back of her mind.

"Ya know, you're right. Why waste my energy on worrying, when I can kick the sorry ass of who was going to kill them." Shizuka reached around and grabbed ahold of a warm feather and yanked.

Shizuka opened her eyes to see her own sword in her hands. "I did it?" She murmured. She looked up to see Takitsukeru gone and the doll just lying there, useless on the ground.

"Day one, is complete." Yoruichi announced.

"Wait, what?" Shizuka exclaimed, she grabbed her Zanapakuto and sheathed it. "But, it didn't take that long. I should have been able to finish that."

"Trust me, you're gonna want to be at full strength tomorrow." Yoruichi replied. "Now, why don't we get something to eat and we'll start again tomorrow."

"Actually, I was thinking of taking Shizuka out for dinner, after her wounds have been cleaned." Ichigo got to his feet.

"Ooo~. Looks like the prude has a girlfriend now." Yoruichi grinned like a cat.

"I AM NOT A PRUDE!"

xXx

With both her arms covered in bandages, Ichigo took her out to the nicest place that he could afford with his meager High School allowences. Shizuka found herself in a nice place, in a sweater and jeans. Not extemely nice attire, but it was november. And, she had bandaged arms, how would that look in a place like this.

"This is nice, Ichigo. Thanks for taking me out." Shizuka grinned.

Ichigo smiled in responce, "Hey, it's the least I could do. Besides, you look like you need to forget everything else and just focus on something. So, I took you out."

"So, it's not a date then?" Shizuka pondered this for a moment before meeting Ichigo's surprised gaze, "Aw, you know I'm just kidding."

Ichigo exhaled loudly, "Oh, okay, good."

xXx

They had just made it back to the store, and Shizuka shivered. She couldn't wait to get some rest in her warm bed. Ichigo, was waiting for the same thing. He was cold and it felt like it was getting colder. Shizuka leaned against him in comfort and he put an arm around her shoulders.

"I'll see ya bright and early tomorrow. Get some rest, okay?" Ichigo murmured.

"Don't worry, i plan on it." Shizuka laughed. "I wanna be in good shape for the fight tomorrow."

"Good." He released her and she stared up at him.

"G'night." She murmured and placed her arms on Ichigo's shoulders, he got the message and leaned down to give her a short and sweet kiss.

"'Night, Shizuka." He hugged her, lending her his body heat and walked away, waving. And Shizuka walked inside, waiting for tomorrow.


	18. Playtime

**Last Chapter!**

**They had just made it back to the store, and Shizuka shivered. She couldn't wait to get some rest in her warm bed. Ichigo, was waiting for the same thing. He was cold and it felt like it was getting colder. Shizuka leaned against him in comfort and he put an arm around her shoulders.**

**"I'll see ya bright and early tomorrow. Get some rest, okay?" Ichigo murmured.**

**"Don't worry, I plan on it." Shizuka laughed. "I wanna be in good shape for the fight tomorrow."**

**"Good." He released her and she stared up at him.**

**"G'night." She murmured and placed her arms on Ichigo's shoulders, he got the message and leaned down to give her a short and sweet kiss.**

**"'Night, Shizuka." He hugged her, lending her his body heat and walked away, waving. And Shizuka walked inside, waiting for tomorrow.**

* * *

><p>Las Noches… wooooohoooo! <strong>*Note* this takes place during the same time as Chapter 17. When Kori comes BACK to the world of the living is right before Shizuka got her injuries bandaged… <strong>it's slightly an alternative version of the last chapter… but whatever.

* * *

><p>Kori was glad to find that they weren't the last ones to the meeting; in fact they got there at the same time as everyone else. Kori took her seat between Aaroniero and Nnoitra.<p>

The espada waited patiently for Aizen, Gin, and Kaname to come. After a few minutes the three finally entered the room. They took their seats and Aizen started the meeting.

"As it seems, Shizuka Ongaku is training to learn Bankai." Aizen stated "I would like Kori to go and spy on her while she trains."

"Lord Aizen, if you don't mind me asking, why are you sending me." Kori asked "Wouldn't it be better to send an arrancar or something?"

"The answer is quite simple really," Aizen said with a slight smile "You know Shizuka Ongaku better than any of us."

Kori didn't respond to this.

"I will allow you to take any one person with you; however should you take an Espada stay within the range of 5 – 9."

"Thank you Lord Aizen," Kori said with a slight bow.

She got up and called for Cyan to come. The two then left for the world of the living.

**xXx**

Kori expected someone like Kisuke to sense her spiritual pressure the moment she got to the world of the living, however no one noticed. Weirdest of all Kori was sitting in plain sight watching Shizuka train, and still no one noticed her. '_I guess the intensity from Shizuka's training is keeping them from noticing me. '_

Kori and Cyan were sitting a tall rock with their legs hanging over the edge. Kori was swinging her legs back and forth watching Shizuka train.

She watched as Kori dodged all of Takitsukeru's attacks. '_They almost look like their dancing', _Kori thought

**xXx**

After several hours of watching Shizuka train, Kori had just about had it. She leaned back on her hands tilting her head back. She was bored and was fighting to stay awake.

"Ughhh, why did Aizen send me," Kori muttered "Szayel would have been a much better choice. After seeing Shizuka's Bankai once he could come up with the perfect counter for it."

Cyan looked at her, "I have no doubt that master Szayel is watching her train right now."

Kori sat up straight and turned to Cyan "Your right, knowing him he's in his lab watching her on one of the screens." Kori sighed "If that's the case then why did I come here. Even with my spiritual pressure being compressed I can still be sensed."

"It looks like she's almost done, Miss Kori, we can leave now if you want to." Cyan looked down at Shizuka.

Just as Cyan said that Yoruichi announced that they were done for the day. Kori got up and was just about to leave when she heard Yoruichi say something about Ichigo and Shizuka dating. Kori stopped in her tracks and turned around. _She's dating that asshole? _Kori was seriously thinking about going down there and telling Ichigo to stay away from her best friend when she remembered that she and Shizuka were now enemies. _Whatever, we have to leave anyways._

**xXx**

Ururu walked out to where Shizuka had been training and asked "Excuse me, but do you realize that there are two arrancars up there?" She pointed towards Kori and Cyan

Shizuka and Ichigo who had been in the process of leaving immediately turned around.

**xXx**

'_Damn it, how did they notice us?' _Kori thought

"Just what do you think you two are doing here?" Yoruichi asked crossing her arms over her chest.

She glared at Kori "It would seem like the one with the mark on her is the stronger of the two." She pointed out

'_Oh', _Kori thought with a sigh of relief '_it seems that she can't make out the tattoo from this distance. That's good otherwise she might have learned about the espada.'_

"I'm sorry, but I don't have time to play around with you guys right now." Kori said almost emotionlessly

"You think that we're just gonna let you two get away?" Shizuka yelled

"Come on Cyan, let's go." After that Kori opened a garganta and stepped through it with Cyan right behind her.

**xXx**

As soon as Kori was back in Las Noches she was having second thoughts on leaving. '_I should Probably ask Lord Aizen first.'_

**xXx**

"Lord Aizen, I've come to ask of your permission." Kori bowed slightly after saying this

"And what is it that you want my dear espada?"

"Will you allow me to go have some fun with the soul reapers in the world of the living?"

"I'll agree to this if you promise to keep the fact that you're an espada hidden, and you don't go into your release form."

Kori nodded and ran off to her room.

**xXx**

She quickly changed into a shirt that covered her espada tattoo and headed off to the world of the living.

**xXx**

"So you're just going to let them get away?" Shizuka asked with her fists clenched

"They retreated Shizuka, for now we need to come up with a plan to defeat them." Yoruichi said

"But-"

"No buts, you need to go get your wound healed."

While they talked Kori came back and stepped right between the two.

"I looked at my schedule and it seems that I have some time to play after all." Kori put on her best fake smile

Shizuka glared at Kori and gritted her teeth. "I'll kill you, and I'll avenge Kori."

"You seemed determined." Kori stated still smiling _'Shizuka, it's me Kori… can't you tell?' _Kori was screaming inside of her mind, but instead she said "Your friend was probably another worthless soul that didn't deserve to become a shinigami in the first place."

Shizuka pulled out her Zanpakuto and charged at Kori "I'll make you take back what you said!"

Before Shizuka could attack Kori, Yoruichi put a hand on Shizuka's shoulder and pulled her back. "Charging in recklessly will only get you killed. Now go get you wounds healed… I can handle this myself."

"Are you so sure that's a good idea?" Kori asked

Yoruichi pulled out her Zanpakuto and swung at Kori. Kori simply blocked the blade with her wrist. She then reached for her own Zanpakuto when someone grabbed her from behind.

She was then dragged through a garganta.

**xXx**

Once she was released she turned around to see the sixth espada Grimmjow.

"Sorry, but lord Aizen asked that I bring you back. Anyways Szayelaporro is looking for you." He said

Kori went running off towards the lab, and once she was there she stopped running and opened the door.

"Kori I need you help with a new invention that I created."

"Uh, okay."

She walked towards him and began to explain the invention to her.

"Basically it can make you look as you did as a Shinigami, it can even copy you exact spiritual pressure from the time."

"So I could use this to be the perfect spy for Lord Aizen." Kori finished

Szayel nodded. "It's not quite done yet, but I should have it done soon. Once it's done I want to try it out on you."

**xXx**

Kori watched Szayel work on his invention and finally out of boredom she began to ask him questions.

"Hey Szayel, can I ask you something."

"That depends on what it is."

"Are you gay?" Kori asked

Szayel turned and gave her a major death glare. He gritted his teeth and responded to her question. "No Kori, I'm not gay. And before you ask my hair is naturally pink… it was like that when I was a hollow and when I became an arrancar the trait just stayed."

'_I'm so glad to hear that he's not gay… I had my doubts four a second there. Now this means I still have a chance of getting Szayel to like me…' _

"For the record, I absolutely love your hair Szayel. I don't know why but I've always wanted to meet a guy with natural pink hair." She smiled at him

He glared at her and returned to his work.

**xXx**

That night when Kori went to bed all she could think about was her encounter with Shizuka. _'Shizuka, why did you have to go and date that asshole Ichigo? Oh well, it doesn't matter… this just means that I'll have to get rid of him. _Kori smiled evilly and drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>Wow, this chapter is waaaay longer than I thought it was going to be. So anyways If you remember the last chapter where Shizuka went to go get her wounds healed after her training… I wanted to have Kori come back to have some "playtime" ,as she put it, before Shizuka left… so in a way it's almost an alternate version of the last chapter… <strong>Oh well, anyways R&amp;R! :P<strong>


	19. Day Two: The Fight that Decides

Woo~ This was a hard chapter to write. But, I think it is pretty good. Yay!

Kirin: *laughs evily*

Me: The sad part is, I know what she's laughing about.

Shizuka: What would that be? *Stares blankly*

Ichigo: That's what I would like to know.

Me: I'm not gonna tell you.

Shizuka and Ichigo: *Looks at each other* You will.

Me: Or what *scoffs*

Ichigo: GETSUGA TENSHO!

Me and Kirin: WAHHHHH!

Shizuka: They don't own anything, just me and Kori. Wow, it makes me feel like I'm a slave.

Kori: I think that's what we are.

* * *

><p>Last Chapter:<p>

That night when Kori went to bed all she could think about was her encounter with Shizuka. _'Shizuka, why did you have to go and date that asshole, Ichigo? Oh well, it doesn't matter… this just means that I'll have to get rid of him. _Kori smiled evilly and drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>Day 2: The Battle that Decides<p>

Shizuka laid in her bed that morning and thought of the day's events from before. _So, those were Arrancars. _Shizuka gritted her teeth and clenched her hands into fists. _I'll kill that Arrancar for saying what she did, but_. Shizuka sat up and streched and removed the bandages from her arms, and saw there was nothing there, _Time for another day of training._

xXx

"Are you ready for day two, Shizuka?" Yoruichi asked with a smile. The doll was firmly in place and Shizuuka was out of her gigai, Zanpakuto extended.

"Do you have to ask?" Shizuka grinned and thrust her Zanpakuto into the doll. It exploded and formed back into Takitsukeru.

"I hope that you had some good rest," A sword formed in Shizuka's hands, "For this is the real test." Takitsukeru finished, her flaming kantana appeared.

"I hope you don't hold back." Shizuka flashed a grin towards her partner. "It won't be fun if you did."

"She sounds like Kenpachi." Ichigo shuddered, _I really don't hope that she decides that she wants to fight me, I'd probably be dead if that happens._

"I can promise you this...I won't!" Takitsukeru flashed forward and collided swords with Shizuka.

"This is more like it. Now, I feel like an equal." Shizuka pressed harder on her sword, causing Takitsukeru to be pushed back about ten feet.

"Your Zanjutsu is impressive, but don't get to cocky." Takitsukeru disappeared, and before Shizuka could react, her shoulder exploded in blood.

_Damn_. "Che." Shizuka felt herself sway a bit before regaining her posture. _I need to focus more on her movements, than her sword. Yeah, her sword could deal some damage, but it's her _speed_ that I should worry about. _Shizuka jumped backwards and landed on a small platou so she could assess the Pheonix Woman's movements.

That was it, Takitsukeru was using extremely fast flash-step. And when she was closer, it seemed like she disappeared altogether. _Distance, that's the key to this test._ Takitsukeru flew up to where Shizuka stood, but Shizuka saw her get ready for attack. So, she flash-stepped quickly out of the way.

"This is different from yesterday. Shizuka is anaylizing every move that Takitsukeru is making, so she knows when to counter or to move out of the way." Yoruichi said.

"Yeah, I can see that. Takitsukeru is as fast as I am in my Bankai, so Shizuka can't afford to not see what's going on." Ichigo agreed.

"Hello! I brought apples!" Kisuke called from the ladder.

"No one cares, Hat n' Clogs." Ichigo waved him off.

"That was hurtful." Kisuke whined as he brought the small basket full of fruit over. He sat it down next to Yoruichi and looked back up to watch Shizuka.

Shizuka, on the other hand, was looking for an opening now. Takitsukeru flew above her and thrust down her sword, but Shizuka dodged, just in time, and injured the Zanpakuto spirit. Shizuka didn't comment or say one word, for she was concentrating on the fight in itself. It was like they were the only ones around in this underground training area.

Takitsukeru landed behind Shizuka, her back to the young Shinigami. "That was very good. At this rate, you will learn Bankai. You decided to let go of any potential distractions and focused whole-heartedly on this fight."

Shizuka heard the faint whistling of something moving through the air at high speed. So, she jumped into the air and dodged the potentially lethal attack. "I know." Was all she said, and the others had to strain their ears so they could hear her; she was talking so softly. Shizuka landed ten feet opposite of the spirit and took her sword and went on the offensive. Takitsukeru countered and they stood there, in the air. Their swords locked, niether one budging.

"Feel that Spiritual Pressure?" Yoruichi gasped.

"Yeah, it's increasing." Kisuke said.

"It's getting hard to watch. It's almost like I can barely move." Ichigo blinked and looked away.

"Her Spiritual Pressure is rapidly increasing because of what's happening to her soul. As she gets closer to learning Bankai, her soul matures and is able to handle the Spiritual Pressure of her Bankai." Yoruichi explained.

Ichigo watched the even fight between the two and saw that Kisuke was right. Shizuka was gaining strength and overpowering the spirit of her Zanpakuto. Ichigo remembered learning his own Bankai, and remembered the feeling that he had when he knew that he was close.

"C'mon, Shizuka. You're close." Ichigo grinned.

The Spiritual Pressure exploded, they could actually see the flames of Shizuka's Spirit energy flowing around her and Takitsukeru. Takitsukeru's blade moved back an inch, then two inches.

"RAHHH!" Shizuka screamed and the pressure fluctuated, sending them both forward and into a set of rocks.

The three spectators rushed to be close, just in case something happened.

"Is she okay?" Ichigo asked.

"She's fine." Yoruichi said.

"Yeah, but there is the decision tomorrow. It gives the Zanpakuto spirit time to think about the last two days and decides if one is able to handle and if they deserve Bankai. That's what we're waiting for now." Kisuke crossed his arms.

The dust cleared and it showed Shizuka standing with her original Zanpakuto in her hand. She stabbed it into the ground to hold herself up. The wound in her shoulder was getting too much to handle now. She saw her vision go blurry as she struggled to stay on her feet.

"Alright, let's get that nasty wound cleaned up." Kisuke and Ichigo both went to help move Shizuka. Ichigo lifted her into his arms and they walked to the entrance of the basement.

"I think I did it, Ichigo." Shizuka said to the orange haired Shinigami, her blue eyes shining, "I can feel it."

Ichigo looked at her, "That sure was impressive."

"You were right."

Ichigo scoffed, "I know I'm always right, but what about?"

"This is a cool way to learn Bankai." Shizuka replied.

"See, what'd I tell you."

Shizuka slapped Ichigo on the head, "Don't get ahead of yourself. It's still not the traditional way."

"Could you two stop arguing for once and get up here?" Yoruichi reverted back to her cat form and called from the top of the stairs.

Ichigo and Shizuka looked at each other and laughed as they made their way up to the main shop.

xXx

Shizuka hissed in pain as Yoruichi cleaned her wound on her shoulder. "That hurts."

Yoruichi gave her a look, "You were gotten pretty good here. At least it's not life threatening. After I'm done with you, you should just feel sore. Which is good, now that the battle is over."

"Yeah. I agree."

Yoruichi started to dress her wound and stopped if she was too rough or pulled too tight, but then her shoulder was cleaned up and Shizuka got dressed and went back into her Gigai.

"Oh, hello~. I never expected to have you all here." Urahara sang from the other room.

Shizuka went to the room where she saw Rangiku Matsumoto, Renji Abarai, and Captain Toshrio Hitsugaya. "Hey, guys."

"Shizuka!~" Rangiku sang and rushed to hug her. But when she did, Shizuka got caught between Rangiku's boobs.

"You're crushing her, Rangiku." Captain Hitsugaya said.

"Oh~." Rangiku released her and Shizuka gasped for breath.

"GAH!" Shizuka sank to the ground as she felt dizzy for the wind being crushed out of her.

"Sorry, Shizuka." Rangiku apologized.

"No problem." Shizuka got to her feet. "So, what brings you guys here?"

"We need to discuss the recent Arrancar problem with all of you." Renji said.

"Oh. Well, now that you're here. We can tell you what happened yesterday." Ichigo replied as he came into the room.

* * *

><p>Soooooo, next chapter is the big decision. Then we find out if Shizuka learns Bankai or not. And What about Kori, and the Arrancars? Well, you'll just have to keep reading.<p> 


	20. A shinigami once again

So I was reading my last chapter (18) and I noticed a big mistake. So in case you didn't notice, Kori changed her shirt to cover her tattoo yet while she was still wearing the shirt Yoruichi commented on how the one with the mark on her stomach was the stronger of the two… ooooops. Anyways please enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Last chapter!<strong>

**Shizuka went to the room where she saw Rangiku Matsumoto, Renji Abarai, and Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya. "Hey, guys."**

**"Shizuka! ~" Rangiku sang and rushed to hug her. But when she did, Shizuka got caught between Rangiku's boobs.**

**"You're crushing her, Rangiku." Captain Hitsugaya said.**

**"Oh~." Rangiku released her and Shizuka gasped for breath.**

**"GAH!" Shizuka sank to the ground as she felt dizzy for the wind being crushed out of her.**

**"Sorry, Shizuka." Rangiku apologized.**

**"No problem." Shizuka got to her feet. "So, what brings you guys here?"**

**"We need to discuss the recent Arrancar problem with all of you." Renji said.**

**"Oh. Well, now that you're here. We can tell you what happened yesterday." Ichigo replied as he came into the room.**

* * *

><p>Szayel and Kori we conversing with lord Aizen in the throne room. Szayel's invention had been completed and they were planning on sending Kori to the world of the living as a <em>Shinigami.<em>

Szayel handed Kori a bracelet with a large red gem on it. She put it on and pressed the gem. She began to transform until she looked just as she did as a Shinigami. She had the same short blonde and white hair with her shiny gold eyes.

Cyan held up a mirror for Kori, she almost didn't believe it was really her. She placed her fingers on the mirror.

Kaname entered the room. "Lord Aizen, it seems an arrancar went to the world of the living."

Kori turned to Aizen "Lord Aizen, let me go. It'll be the perfect chance for me to make an appearance."

"Very well, Kori you may go."

**xXx**

Ichigo started to tell them about yesterday. "During Shizuka's bankai training two arrancar appeared. One was significantly stronger than the other…"

Before Ichigo could finish his story Kisuke came into the room. "There's an arrancar downtown."

Captain Hitsugaya immediately ran out the room followed by Rangiku, then Renji, Shizuka, and Ichigo.

**xXx**

The arrancar hovered above Karakura town. She knew that she wasn't allowed to come here without Lord Aizen's approval but, she was bored and was looking for a good fight with some shinigami.

Suddenly she received a powerful punch to the face. She turned to see who had punched her, she saw a blonde shinigami.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, lord Aizen didn't authorize this." Kori yelled putting her hands on her hips.

"Who are you, a lowly shinigami, to talk about Lord Aizen?" The arrancar asked

A tick mark appeared on Kori's head. "What did you say about being a lowly Shinigami?"

Kori pulled out a small black box and held it in her hand. The arrancar's eyes widened "H-how did you get that? Just who the hell are you?"

Kori shoved the box though the girl's hollow hole "I'm espada number 3, Kori Shinwa."

"You're an espada then why-"

"That doesn't concern you." Kori smiled evilly "Enjoy you eternal imprisonment."

A black hole appeared behind the arrancar and sucked her in.

**xXx**

Toshiro and the others arrived just after Kori locked the arrancar in Caja Negacion. They all stopped when they saw the back of the Shinigami. Their eyes grew wide at the site of her.

"Is that-"Renji started to say

"I-it can't be… I saw her die myself." Shizuka said. '_Shizuka, Kori's dead… you need to move on' _She thought '_but still, can that really be Kori?'_

"Don't tell me you already forgot who I am?" Kori said turning around

"K-Kori but how?" Shizuka asked "I saw you get eaten by hollows."

Kori looked up "It's quite simple really. You see I wasn't actually dead… I was just almost dead. After you and the _asshole _left a shinigami found me and healed me. It took us a long time to open the gate to the world of the living and unfortunately he couldn't make it. When I got here I saw an Arrancar and got rid of it."

"How did you do it so fast, with only a Shikai?" Toshiro asked

Kori gave an evil grin "Who said anything about using Shikai, I destroyed that damn thing without even using my Zanpakuto."

Shizuka's eyes twitched in fear. Then Kori smiled "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you guys." She sweat dropped and rubbed the back of her neck

"Too late," Renji muttered with a full blown horror stricken face

Kori laughed "I scared you good Renji!"

**xXx**

"Back to the matter on hands." Captain Hitsugaya said sitting down at the table in Urahara's shop.

The others sat down when Shizuka blurted "Kori knows a whole bunch about arrancars!"

"I do?" Kori gave her a questioning glare

"Remember when we graduated, you were telling me about them. I'm really wishing that I had listened now."

_So you weren't totally asleep after all, _"Uh… well, arrancars are-" A huge bolt of lightning shot out of the bracelet shocking Kori "Never mind" She chocked her hair singed and her face black… she was also smoking.

Kori fell back unconscious.

"Kori!" Toshiro yelled getting up to look at her

"Aw, look who has a crush." Matsumoto said

"Shut up Matsumoto." Toshiro growled

The Shinigami carried Kori to a room to rest and went back downstairs.

"So, where are we going to sleep Captain?" Rangiku asked

**xXx**

"Break damn it! Why won't you break?" Kori yelled pounding the bracelet with a rock, much to her surprise her appearance didn't change when she took it off.

Kori had just woken up a few minutes ago and was outside trying to destroy the bracelet.

"It won't break that easy." A male voice said

Kori turned around to see a holographic screen showing Szayel.

"Szayel, why the hell did you shock me?"

"Because you were trying to inform our enemies about us."

"What else was a supposed to do?"

Szayel didn't respond.

Kori started to cry, "I don't think I can do this anymore… it's too emotional to go through. I think we should send someone else to take my place."

"Kori, you know as well as I do that it's too late for that." Szayel sounded almost uninterested but still continued to talk to Kori "You just need to have a little fun with it and forget about Las Noches for the time being."

Kori nodded and the screen disappeared. _Thank you, Szayelaporro._

Kori returned to her room and proceeded to lie down. _I just need to have some fun with it, and I think I know just how to do that. _She smiled and closed her eyes.

* * *

><p>Well, things are getting interesting now. Anyways I hope you like it and <strong>R&amp;R as Always… :P<strong>


	21. Day Three: Bankai and Returning

Well, the last of the Bankai chapters has been posted.

Shizuka: This chapter was short.

Me: Don't blame me. My computer has been acting slow and I don't have the patience for it.

Shizuka: Whatever.

Kori: We don't own anything! Only the OC's, such as me and Shizuka. Man, you're right, it does make it sound like we're slaves.

Shizuka: Told ya.

* * *

><p>LAST CHAPTER!<p>

"Szayel, why the hell did you shock me?"

"Because you were trying to inform our enemies about us."

"What else was a supposed to do?"

Szayel didn't respond.

Kori started to cry, "I don't think I can do this anymore… it's too emotional to go through. I think we should send someone else to take my place."

"Kori, you know as well as I do that it's too late for that." Szayel sounded almost uninterested but still continued to talk to Kori "You just need to have a little fun with it and forget about Las Noches for the time being."

Kori nodded and the screen disappeared. Thank you, Szayelaporro.

Kori returned to her room and proceeded to lie down_. I just need to have some fun with it, and I think I know just how to do that._ She smiled and closed her eyes.

* * *

><p>Day three: Bankai<p>

"So, I learned from Urahara, that you're in the process of learning Bankai." Renji said as all of them went down into the underground training arena under the shop. Shizuka grinned.

"Yeah." She looked at Yoruichi, "I don't need that doll anymore, Miss. Yoruichi."

Yoruichi grinned. "I was waiting for you to say that."

"You're really learning Bankai, Shizuka?" Kori asked as they made their way to the large clearing.

"Yes." Shizuka nodded and smiled at Kori. "Okay, here's my question: Why do you keep calling Ichigo an asshole?"

Kori shrugged, "Cause he forgot about me and remembered you."

Ichigo's eye twitched and a tick mark appeared, "That's not a good enough reason." He growled.

"I guess for Kori, it is." Shizuka sweat-dropped. She broke off from the group and went to stand in the middle of the clearing. _Takitsukeru, appear!_ Shizuka watched as the Zanpakuto spirit appeared in a swirl of flames.

"Great job, Shizuka Ongaku. You are a great Shinigami with a heart of gold. It makes me proud to tell you that you have offically passed." Takitsukeru smiled softly, almost motherly. "Our partnership has taken on a new level, and use this power for the greater good." Takitsukeru started to disappear, "Now, activate the power that you trained for!" Takitsukeru fully disappeared.

Shizuka nodded, "Thank you." She turned to the audience of Shinigami, and closed her eyes, her Spiritual Pressure was increasing. It was increasing to the point that the Spiritual Pressure had taken on a physical form, the flames dancing around. Shizuka held her Zanpakuto at her side and her eyes snapped open, "BANKAI!" She shouted. Flames spouted from her Zanpakuto and surrounded Shizuka to the point that it looked like she was in a sphere of flames.

"Whoa." Rangiku breathed.

The sphere exploded and Shizuka stood there, giant feathery flame wings on her back, and a long silky flaming tail was floating in the heated air around her. Her Zanpakuto was a katana made of flames. "Fushicho Takitsukeru."(1)

"Captain, her Bankai is very similar to yours." Rangiku breathed.

"I can see that, Matsumoto." Toshiro replied softly.

"You did it!" Kisuke congraduated Shizuka. "It looks like my technique has proven effective."

Kori, herself couldn't believe her eyes. _Heh, I guess Shizuka would be a worthy opponent now._ "Well, looks like I should not piss her off now. I'd rather not get my ass burned off."

"I know." Ichigo agreed.

xXx

Everyone was in their seats as they sat around Mr. Urahara's table.

"I'm thinking that we stay here in the world of the living for a while. It sems like the Arrancars are going to give the people who live here, a hard time." Captain Hitsugaya said.

"I don't think the Arrancars will attack, at least since Kori went all badass on one. I think we need to go to the Soul Society and report this to Head captain Yamamoto." Shizuka replied.

"Aw~. I was looking forward to staying here." Rangiku whined.

"Who would you stay with?" Ichigo said.

Rangiku winked, "Well, since you brought it up. I'd be staying with you."

Ichigo blinked, "ARE YOU NUTS! I wouldn't let you stay with me." He shouted.

Rangiku started to play with the neckline of her Shinigami uniform.

"WAAH! Don't even start!" Ichigo put his hands over his eyes. "A man like me will _never_ give in to tempation!"

"Then why are you peeking though your fingers, Ichigo?" Kori asked with a grin on her face.

Shizuka growled as a tick mark appeared and she slapped him, hard. He fell to the ground and he looked dazed. "That should take care of that." Shizuka smiled.

"Why did you do that?" Rangiku asked dumbly.

Shizuka looked at the Lieutenant, all pissed off. "Well, since you asked..!"

Kori shoved her to the ground before she bitched out Rangiku. "She just got jealous because her and Ichigo are dating. Don't let it get to you."

"Oh~! So, Shizuka would stay with Ichigo, then."

"Yep!" Kori grinned in despite herself, Shizuka grabbed the pant leg of her uniform and dragged her to the floor. "GAH!"

"Okay, so, are we going to the Soul Society, or aren't we?" Shizuka brushed off herself.

"Argh, great, so now I have a headache." Ichigo grumbled and then turned on Shizuka, "Why'd you do that!"

Shizuka ignored him, "We need to make a decision here."

"We'll all go back to the Soul Society." Captain Hitsugaya sighed.

"Good." Kori replied and got to her feet, the others followed suit.

xXx

The Senkaimon opened in front of the group of Soul Reapers. Six Hell Butterflies flew out and the group walked into the gate.

"Oh, yeah. I haven't seen Rukia over the past couple days, where'd she go?" Shizuka asked Ichigo as they walked through the Dangai Precipice world.

"You just now noticed?" Ichigo looked at her with an incredulous expression.

Shizuka shrugged, "I've never been good at noticing things when I don't even see someone. I just figured that Rukia took over for your duties for the past couple days."

"Hm, no. Rukia left for the Soul Society about four days ago." Ichigo said.

"Oh, okay."

The light at the end of the tunnel grew bigger as they approached the Offical Senkaimon gate.

_Do I relly want to be doing this?_ Kori thought to herself. _I'm an Espada_, _not a Shinigami._ But Kori just resigned to herself, Szayel already told her that she just had to endure it.

_I probably will have to stay in the Soul Society, for a while anyway. And unles Ichigo wants to take up residence here, we won't be seeing each other for a while._ Shizuka shook her head, "I'll deal with it when the time comes." She murmured as they all walked through the gate.

"And here we are, The Soul Society." Captain Hitsugaya announced.

* * *

><p>(1): Ignited Phoenix<p> 


	22. Kori's guide to getting rid of Ichigo

**ME:** I hope guys are looking forward to a fun chapter!

**SHIZUKA:** Should I be afraid!

**KORI:** Yes…

**ME:** Enjoy! *evil laugh*

* * *

><p><em><strong>So, this is going to be a lovely Random Chapter! It takes place in the soul society… *Note* Ichigo is staying in the soul society for this chapter…<strong>_

**Last Chapter!**

**The light at the end of the tunnel grew bigger as they approached the Official Senkaimon gate.**

_**Do I really want to be doing this?**_**Kori thought to herself.**_**I'm an Espada**_**,**_**not a Shinigami.**_**But Kori just resigned to herself, Szayel already told her that she just had to endure it.**

_**I probably will have to stay in the Soul Society, for a while anyway. And unless Ichigo wants to take up residence here, we won't be seeing each other for a while.**_**Shizuka shook her head, "I'll deal with it when the time comes." She murmured as they all walked through the gate.**

**"And here we are, The Soul Society." Captain Hitsugaya announced.**

* * *

><p><strong>29 days until Kori goes home,<strong>

Captain Hitsugaya had gone to report to the head captain and everybody else went to bed.

The next morning Kori woke up and decided to have some fun. She pulled out a note book and wrote: _"Kori's Guide to get rid of Ichigo" _on the cover. Next she labeled steps one through five and filled them in.

_Step One: Lock Ichigo in a closet_

Kori closed the notebook she was writing in and went in search of a rope and some duct tape. She ran around her room searching everywhere. She finally found some on the top shelf of her closet.

It was about 8:00 A.M., Kori was hoping that she could get to Ichigo without being seen. She creped out of her room, and snuck around the soul society until she found Ichigo's room.

She slid the door open and tiptoed in. Not bothering to close the door she pulled Ichigo out of bed and dragged him into the closet. She closed the door and pulled out the rope. She tied him up tightly waking him up.

"Kori what the hell-"

She placed the duct tape over his mouth and left the closet. Locking the door she walked out and smiled.

Lieutenants Kira and Hisagi had been walking by when they saw Kori drag Ichigo into the closet. They were still standing by the door with their eyes wide open when Kori walked past them.

Kori opened her Notebook crossed out step one and read step two.

_Step Two: Replace Ichigo with_ _

'_Who would be a good replacement for Ichigo?' _Kori wondered to herself '_Well, I have to find Shizuka anyways.'_

Kori once again wondered around the Soul Society until she came across Shizuka's room. She slid the door open and realized that Shizuka wasn't there. Kori turned around and found herself face to face with Shizuka.

"Shizuka, I was just looking for you!" Kori squealed

"Well I'm here so what did you want to talk about?"

"Well, I ran into Ichigo earlier…" Kori started "He said that he was on his way to break up with you. I told him it would hurt you less if I told you myself, and so here I am."

"And why the hell would I believe you, I already know that you hate him?" Shizuka asked crossing her arms

"Shizuka, I'm not lying. You have to believe me!" Kori pleaded

"I don't have time for this. Ichigo and I are going out for breakfast in the world of the living and I just stopped by to grab my purse."

Shizuka grabbed her purse and let the room. Kori ran to the door way and yelled after Shizuka "Shizuka, he's not going to come, you're only going to get hurt."

Shizuka ignored her and proceeded to the world of the living and Kori smiled. _'Step two is almost complete, now all I have to do is sit here and wait.'_

**xXx**

Kori waited for an hour or so when she finally saw Shizuka coming towards her room. Kori also noticed that her face was streaked with tears. '_Should I feel guilty about this? Well she is the enemy; I'm just doing as I was asked by Lord Aizen.' _

"You were right Kori, he never came" Shizuka chocked in between her tears.

"That's okay Shizuka," Kori said patting her on the back "I'll find you someone who's ten times as good as a boyfriend as Ichigo was."

Shizuka sniffled but didn't object.

Kori looked around and she saw Renji walking by. She grabbed Renji by the sleeve of his shinigami uniform and used her other hand to pull Shizuka. She pulled them so that they were facing each other. Renji gave Kori a confused look and Shizuka wiped away her tears with her uniform sleeve. Kori got behind Renji and pushed him more towards Shizuka.

"Renji, you're Shizuka's new boyfriend."

"Um okay," Renji said. _'I really like this idea'_

'_Perfect, everyone knows Renji has a crush on Shizuka. Who better to replace Ichigo?' _Kori thought rubbing her hands together smiling.

Kori once again opened up her notebook crossing out step two and reading step three.

_Step Three: Get them to know each other_

"Ok," Kori said "Now that you two are boyfriend and girlfriend, why don't you go on a walk and get to know each other."

Renji looked at Shizuka who nodded.

"So, now you two hold hands…" Kori said putting their hands together and pushing them away.

**xXx**

In the back of her mind she knew it was wrong to follow them, but Kori didn't care. She was having fun stalking them and they looked like they were having fun too. Kori noticed that they had a lot in common, _'Maybe when I let Ichigo out of the closet Shizuka will realize that she likes Renji more than him. That would be interesting to see, the great almighty hero with a broken heart.' _Kori gave her infamous wicked grin and continued to follow them.

When they finally stopped walking to sit down is when Kori walked up to them.

Kori opened her Notebook crossed out step three and read step four.

_Step four: A trip to the beach_

"Do you guys want to go to the beach with me?" Kori asked

Shizuka now completely happy grinned "That's sounds like fun!"

Renji having a perverted thought quickly agreed.

"Kori, you should invite Captain Hitsugaya to come with us."

"I'd rather not…" Kori said

"Oh come on Kori, I know you like him."

'_More like used to like him…' _Kori thought "Okay, I'll ask him."

**xXx**

"Hey, Captain Hitsugaya," Kori yelled standing in the door way of his office (A/N ? I think that's what it's called.) "Do you want to go to the beach with me, Shizuka, and Renji?"

He looked up and thought about it. "Sure…" He finally muttered

"Awww, come on Captain it'll be –"Kori stopped "Wait did you say yes?"

"Yeah, why not…" He muttered "I finished Rangiku's paperwork and I don't have anything better to do."

"That's great!" Kori gleamed grabbing his hand and pulling him along with her.

**xXx**

Renji and Toshiro had already changed and were waiting for Kori and Shizuka to come out. After five minutes or so they finally came out. Shizuka was wearing a bikini, only because Kori made her wear it, and Kori was wearing short shorts and a t-shirt.

Renji immediately got a nose bleed after looking at Shizuka and put his hand over his nose trying to hide it.

Then Kori got the wicked idea to push Renji onto Shizuka. It turned out with the two in an accidental kiss and Renji's hand on Shizuka's breast. A tick mark appeared on Shizuka's head and Shizuka pushed Renji off of her and Chased him all over the beach yelling "You pervert, come back here!"

"It's not my fault! Kori pushed me!" Renji yelled trying to convince her he was innocent

"Yeah right, like I'll believe that in a million years!"

"Why don't we wait and see if you believe it in a million years!" Renji yelled in hopes to get Shizuka to stop chasing him. However, it didn't work.

"Shouldn't we do something about this?" Toshiro asked

"No, I find it rather amusing." Kori said

They were sitting on a beach towel under an umbrella. Both Kori and Toshiro didn't like the hot weather and they decided not to swim.

Kori watched Shizuka chase Renji for an hour until Shizuka finally caught him. After dealing with Renji she came over to Toshiro and Kori.

"Mind if I join you?" She asked

"Not at all," Kori said moving closer to Toshiro to make room for Shizuka

"What happened to Renji?" Toshiro asked Shizuka

Shizuka pointed to Reni who was almost completely buried in the sand with only his head sticking out. Kori noticed that he also had a black eye.

"Wasn't that a little harsh Shizuka?" Kori asked

Shizuka didn't answer.

"I think we should go dig him out, and then you should apologize to him." Kori continued

"Fine…" Shizuka muttered

The three of them packed up their stuff and dug Renji out. Shizuka apologized to him and they returned to the soul Society.

**xXx**

'_Not quite how I planed, but I think it's safe to move on to step 5.' _Kori thought

She pulled out her notebook, hopefully for the last time, and crossed out Step four and read the finally step.

_Step 5: Get Shizuka and _ to kiss._

'_That should be easy enough.' _

Kori found Shizuka talking to Renji. She snuck up behind Renji and whispered in his ear "Kiss her,"

Renji did what he was told and pulled Shizuka into a kiss.

Although she was surprised at first she did eventually close her eyes and kiss him back.

Kori smiled and pumped her fist in the air _'Perfect, my plan to get rid of Ichigo worked!'_ Or so she thought, just then Ichigo came running out.

The first thing he saw was Renji and Shizuka kissing. He pulled Renji away and kissed Shizuka. Shizuka, however, was still mad at him for ditching her pushed him off.

"Why the hell were you and Renji kissing?" Ichigo yelled

"Because I received word that you were breaking up with me," Shizuka said folding her arms over her chest "I didn't want to believe it at first but then you missed our date-"

"Only because Kori tied me up and locked me in a closet!" He yelled cutting her off

A tick mark appeared on Shizuka's head."Kori!" She yelled, but Kori was nowhere to be found

Kori had slowly backed away trying not to make a sound. After she was far enough way she turned and ran. _'How the hell did he get out of the closet?' _Kori wondered as she ran.

**xXx**

Shizuka finally gave up on looking for Kori, and Ichigo and Renji came over.

"So," Ichigo started "Who's a better Kisser… me or Renji?"

Shizuka sweat dropped _'He had to ask me that?' _"Sorry Ichigo, but I think Renji has you beat."

Ichigo turned around and punched Renji in the face, giving him another black eye. Shizuka sweat dropped again as she watched Ichigo chase Renji around.

**xXx**

Kori sat in an open field and pressed a hidden button on the side of her bracelet. A holographic screen appeared showing Szayel.

"Kori," He started

"I just wanted to say, I think I can do this after all."

"Good, otherwise you might have had to come home."

Kori huffed and folded her arms over her chest "You say that like it's a bad thing."

"Let's just say I like it better when you're not around."

A tick mark appeared on her head "I don't have to help you, you know!" Kori pointed out

"Actually you do, I just wish you didn't."

"Are you saying that you don't like me?"

Szayel was silent for second before responding "Yes,"

Kori pressed the button again. _'When is he going to realize that I love him?' _Kori thought to herself sighing

She got up and returned to her room for the night.

* * *

><p>Sorry it took me so long to update, I've been really busy lately. This chapter isn't nearly as long as I wanted it to be but whatever. <strong>Please R&amp;R, and to anyone who has reviewed on this story, thank you! It's your comments that motivate me to write my chapters… I even read them before every chapter.<strong>

**KORI:** She's not lying

**ME: **Why would I lie to our reviewers?


	23. Distractions and being Drunk

Me: Well, I laughed.

Ichigo: *Mumbling* It wasn't funny to me.

Renji: I quite enjoyed last chapter.

Shizuka: You mean getting two black eyes?

Renji: No, I mean't kissing you.

Shizuka: *Blushes* I...was...caught off guard. It was all Kori's fault!

Me: Read on my fellow friends. We don't own anything that we shouldn't own.

* * *

><p>LAST CHAPTER!<p>

"I just wanted to say, I think I can do this after all."

"Good, otherwise you might have had to come home."

Kori huffed and folded her arms over her chest "You say that like it's a bad thing."

"Let's just say I like it better when you're not around."

A tick mark appeared on her head "I don't have to help you, you know!" Kori pointed out

"Actually you do, I just wish you didn't."

"Are you saying that you don't like me?"

Szayel was silent for second before responding "Yes,"

Kori pressed the button again. _'When is he going to realize that I love him?' _Kori thought to herself sighing

She got up and returned to her room for the night.

* * *

><p>xXx<p>

Shizuka sat underneith a tree in the Seiretei, completely alone. The day was begining to end and she needed it, especially after what Kori did. And now both Renji and Ichigo were going at it like there was no tomorrow. They already fought all the time when they were near each other, but this was a different story. She wouldn't be surprised if they used their Zanpakuto's at this point. Shizuka sighed and got to her feet. Although she shouldn't lie, Renji was an _awesome_ kisser. But, it was Ichigo that she liked, not Renji. If she never had gone back to the Human world, then maybe it would be a different story.

_Maybe you should go and talk to them._ Takitsukeru suggested.

_Í would, actually. I am going to go. But just so they don't kill each other. That's _my_ job._ Shizuka replied to her Zanpakuto spirit.

"Hello?"

Shizuka whirled around to see Captain Ukitake of the thirteenth division walk up to her. "Oh, Captain Ukitake, you scared me."

He laughed, "I didn't mean to that, I saw you out here alone, so I came to accompany you."

Shizuka felt her cheeks burn slightly, "That was really nice of you, Captain."

"There has been some rumors flying around you, Shizuka. I heard from Toshiro that you recently learned Bankai." Captain Ukitake sat beneith the tree and Shizuka followed.

"Yeah, I did. I was extremely hard, but worth it." Shizuka grinned above her.

"It is hard, usually it takes ten years or more to learn Bankai. But, I guess your high Spirit Energy helped you." The White haired Captain smiled.

Shizuka nodded, "I agree with you, Captain Ukitake. But, now I feel like I protect anyone." Shizuka stared at the clouds in the darkening sky.

"Achieving Bankai level is extremely rare, maybe you'll become a Captain."

Shizuka gave the Captain a look, "Just because I achieved the Bankai of my Zanpakuto, doesn't mean I'll become a Captain. Although, that would be an incredible honor."

"You're right. Renji has achieved Bankai, and he's not a Captain. We should look into that. We _are_ missing _three_ captains." Ukitake said.

"That must be a big gap in your forces, since those three betrayed the Soul Society." Shizuka said.

"It does, the Gotei 13 can't completely function without thirteen Captains."

"Well, if I was a Captain, I would do my best to make sure that the gap of missing Captains, would almost be not a problem. I would stand beside my Squad until the bitter end. A Captain needs to protect his or her squad, that is why a Shinigami becomes a captain. Yeah, they might be the most powerful Shinigami of their squad, but they need to be empathetic and know what is best for them and their squads." Shizuka replied.

"You would make a great Captain, Shizuka." Captain Ukitake replied.

Shizuka laughed, "Yeah, Captain Ongaku. Has a nice ring to it." She sighed and got to her feet. "Thank you for talking to me, Captain Ukitake."

"You're very welcome. If you need anything. You know where to find me." He replied, "Actually, I passes Ichigo on my way to this area. He said that he was looking for you."

"Well, I would think so. I actually left him and Renji alone earlier."

"And why's that?"

Shizuka blushed, "You really don't want to know." She nodded, "Thank you again." She flash-stepped away.

xXx

Shizuka ran across the rooftops as she scanned the area below for Ichigo, or Kori. So she could give her a piece of her mind. She leaped to the ground and sighed. "I won't find them at this rate. I'll just walk until I see someone that I know."

"Oi, Shizuka! How are you?"

Shizuka turned to see Ikkaku run up to her, "Ikkaku, hey. It's been a while, huh?"

"Yes, now I have a question for you." Ikkaku grinned.

_I'm not liking the sound of this, _"Yeah, what is it?"

"Have you really learned Bankai?"

Shizuka gulped, the only reason a Shinigami from the eleventh division would want to know that is if they wanted to fight. "I have."

"Why don't we test it out with a friendly spar, loser has to pay for sake."

"Ikkaku, I don't have time to fight you. And isn't it a little early in the night to drink sake?" Shizuka put her hands on her hips.

"It's never to early to drink sake!" Ikkaku disagreed.

Shizuka blinked, "With that aside, have you seen Ichigo?"

"Actually, no I haven't seen him, or Renji all day." Ikkaku lowered his Zanpakuto.

"I need to find him." Shizuka said, "I'll spar with you tomorrow, how does that sound?"

Ikkaku grinned, "Okay, remember: Loser has to buy the sake!" He danced away.

"No more interuptions, please." Shizuka muttered to herself. She shunpoed until she found herself in front of the squad ten compound. "Shoot."

"Shizuka!" Rangiku jumped up from behind and captured her in her large breasts. "Come with me!"

_I'm really begining to detest today._ "Where are we going today, Rangiku?" Shizuka sighed. The Lieutenant had her hands firmly placed over Shizuka's eyes.

"It's a secret."

"Rangiku." Shizuka whined.

"We're all going. Izuru, Hasagi, me, and you!"

"I really don't want to know where we're going. Although I have a good idea of where."

xXx

Shizuka sat at the bar, a small shot of Sake in her hands. _This won't be the first time that Rangiku had me go to a bar. I really hope she doesn't get me would suck._

"Aw, you're not having fun~!" Rangiku whined, her words slurred a bit. She was getting drunk, and fast. "Here!" She took the shot of Sake and poured it down Shizuka's throat. The alcohol burned her throat, but left a warm feeling spread out to her fingertips.

Shizuka wasn't used to having such a strong alcohol in her system, so even after just a shot of sake, she was feeling a tiny light-headed. "No, Rangiku. No more."

"Please?" Rangiku pouted and blinked her big blue eyes at the young Shinigami.

"Oh, c'mon Shizuka. Lighten up!" Hasagi grinned as he threw down another shot of sake.

"Yeah, this is supposed to be fun!" Izuru replied.

_I'm not gonna be able to leave until I have more alcohol in my system. Dammit! This is gonna kick me in the ass tomorrow._ "Fine!" Shizuka exhaled heavily.

Rangiku had the bartender pour a nice size glass of sake. "Now, drink!"

Shizuka drank the sake and felt the warm tingliness erupt throughout her entire body. "Heh, is that the best you can do?" She smirked.

"YAY!" All three Lieutenants cried in victory.

And that was when the drinking games began...

xXx

"And I saaaiiiddd, well, how the hell do I know?" Shizuka grinned drunkenly as she told a story to the drunk lieutenants. Her words were slurring, to the point that almost no one could understand.

"That's funny!" Izuru chortled.

"And when I was in the Human world, this Hollow was just sitting there. And I was all, 'You're a retard. Are you dumb? What kind of hollow just sits and waits to be killed?"

"Obviously he was dumb!" Rangiku laughed.

"And...uh oh." Shizuka swayed on her chair and fell to the floor. "Ugh..."

"Oh no!" Rangiku exclaimed, "She passed out!"

"Let's get her back to her room." Hasagi said.

"I was looking for her, everywhere!" Ichigo blinked as he took in the unconsious Shizuka. "You got her drunk?"

"No. We had a grand ol' time. She was looking for you, but I kidnapped her and took her here!" Rangiku grinned.

"Then you made her drink?"

"Kinda..."

"I don't wanna know." Ichigo picked Shizuka up bridal style. "I'm sure she'll have one hell of a hangover tomorrow."

"Probably." Izuru nodded.

xXx

Ichigo opened the door to Shizuka's room and saw that a candle had already been lit. "Shizuka, you're a dumbass." He sighed and walked in. He placed her on the ground so he could pull back the covers of her bed. He picked her back up and placed her on the bed and tucked her in. "I'll see ya tomorrow." He ruffled her hair and left the room.

xXx

Captain Ukitake was walking to the Head Captain's quarters in the midst of night. He came to his room. "Commander Yamamoto?" He said quietly.

"Come in."

The white-haired captain opened the door and walked in, "I'd like to talk to you about something."

"And that would be?"

"Captains."

* * *

><p>I liked this chapter. It was fun to make. Hehe, I made Shizuka drunk!<p>

Shizuka: Thanks a lot!

And what about Captain Ukitake? Why is he talking to the Head Captain...hmmmm

Shizuka: How should I know?

Just go away, Shizuka.


	24. Why and I shall explain

Renji: A continuation?

Me: We had a change in appearance.

Ichigo: Meaning?

Me: It doesn't matter. Just be prepared for an extremely emotional chapter.

Ichigo: How so?

Me: You'll see.

* * *

><p>Last Chapter!<p>

Captain Ukitake was walking to the Head Captain's quarters in the midst of night. He came to his room. "Commander Yamamoto?" He said quietly.

"Come in."

The white-haired captain opened the door and walked in, "I'd like to talk to you about something."

"And that would be?"

"Captains."

Chapter 24: Why..and I shall explain

xXx

Shizuka groaned as bright light inflitrated her closed eyelids. _Dammit, what...happened last night?_ She oped her blue eyes a fraction, only to see Kori looking at her curiously. "GAHH!" Shizuka screamed.

In which, caused Kori to jump in surprise and fall back onto the ground. "I needed that. Thanks, Shizuka." She said dryly, rubbing her head where it was hit.

"Tell me. Why the hell are you in here so early in the morning?" Shizuka growled; she really wasn't in the mood to take any crap.

"To get an explaination of why you were drunk last night?"

Shizuka flinched; oh yeah, _now_ she remembered. Rangiku had succeeded in getting Shizuka trashed last night. But, how did she let her talk her into it? Skizuka clenched her teeth and shook her head. _Man, do I have a hangover?_ "Rangiku happened to be the reason. How'd you even find out?"

"Ichigo."

Shizuka lifted the covers off herself and got out of bed. She walked over to her dresser to see her Shihakusho neatly folded next to the calender. Shizuka froze; "There was another reason of why you came, Kori. You know that it has been a year since they died."

"I know." Came her quiet reply.

Shizuka slipped on the black fabric of her uniform and slung her Zanpaku-to over her shoulder. "I'm going to the grove. If anyone needs me, I'll be there."

"Huh?" Kori raised an eyebrow.

Shizuka gave Kori a halfway decent glare, "And I want no one to disturb me." Her stotic expression could have easily rivaled Byakuya Kuchiki's. She turned away from her confused friend and calmly left the room.

Shizuka walked down the hallway of the fifth division barracks, "Today is November 28th. Otherwise known as the day of both Kori and my parents' death."

xXx

Kori paced in Shizuka's room. _ I had completely forgot until I saw her expression. I guess all that's happening lately, made our parents' death not seem like such a big deal._

"Kori, you're here?"

Kori turned to glare at the newcomer, but then she sighed at the orange haired shinigami, "Ichigo, what the hell are you doing here?"

Ichigo scowled, "Hmph, I came to see if Shizuka was awake, but seeing as her bed is empty and you're pacing like a mad man, she must have left."

Kori suddenly got a wicked idea, _Hmm..I saw that Shizuka sounded and looked pissed this morning. So, if Ichigo goes and catches up to her, maybe she'll kill him. And her and Renji can get together at last._ A little play-by-play went on in her head as she chuckled evily and quietly to herself.

"She went to the grove." Kori said, making her tone sound bored.

"Even though she was completely wasted last night?" He sounded dubious.

"Yeah, what's it to ya?" Kori glared.

"I..uh..okay." Ichigo sounded flustered and a slight blush colored his cheeks. "I'll go find her myself."

"Good luck~" Kori grinned sweetly as he left the room.

"What's her problem?" Ichigo sighed and scratched the back of his head. He shook his head, "Never mind that." He flash stepped as soon as he thought of it.

xXx

Shizuka stared at all of the remaining leaves on the trees in the grove. She brought her knees to her chest. "It's my fault." Tears clouded her vision. She clenched her teeth and got to her feet in a flash, her Zanpaku-to gripped so tight that blood started to well in the palms of her hands, "It's my fault that you're all dead!" Shizuka cried. Birds flew from the branches of the trees. She needed to release some anger. And this was the only way to do that. "Flames rain from the sky and Burn, Takitsukeru!" Her voice was controlled anger, although tears were flowing freely from her eyes.

Her Zanpaku-to erupted in flame and created a kantana shaped fire. Shizuka jumped into the air and allowed her anger to flow out through her sword, making a firey energy beam, destroying some of the trees in her way. "If I had said something!" She slashed through a tree.

"If I told you not to go! Maybe you all would still be alive, even though we're not!" Shizuka shouted and destroyed a few trees into the forest. She huffed and kneeled down, Takitsukeru as her support. _Dammit._ She breathed heavily. She squeezed her eyes shut and let the sobs shake her small body. She wasn't one to cry, ever. Shizuka _hated_ crying, especially in front of other people. The only people that she has cried in front of, was Kori, and Ichigo.

"Shizuka?"

Shizuka gasped and froze up. _Why is Ichigo here? Rather, how'd he know...Kori._ She sighed. Shizuka heaved herself to her feet and turned around to see the worried expression in Ichigo's brown eyes. Maybe his face never showed any deep emotion, but his eyes always showed how he felt. He glanced around the area.

"Why is half the grove smoldered?" A small smirk made it's way onto his face.

Shizuka scowled, "It's called therepy. Ever heard of it?"

"I have never known therepy including setting the forest on fire." Ichigo inquired.

Shizuka huffed and planted herself beneath one of the burned trees. "I suppose I owe you an explanation." She sighed.

"It would be helpful if you told me what was wrong." Ichigo stared at her.

She leaned her head against the warmed bark and closed her eyes. "have you ever wondered why Kori and I even lived with each other?"

This threw Ichigo through a loop, "Kinda, I never really thought about it."

"The reason we did, was because.." She stared at Ichigo with hard blue eyes, "Our parents had been killed."

Shizuka saw the shock freeze Ichigo, he didn't know what to say.

"One year ago, today. Our parents decided to go and look around Karakura Town for things to do for a combined vacation during our winter break...

xFlashbackx

"Mom, are you really sure about this? I mean, spirit hunting? Isn't that kinda far feched?" Shizuka followed her mother into the kitchen as she packed a small bag. Her mom and dad were going to Karakura Town with Mr. and Mrs. Shinwa to see what kind of ghost tours they had.

"Of course, why is there a reason that you don't want us to go?" Mrs. Ongaku cocked her head in confusion.

Shizuka said nothing, sure some type of pressure had been appearing close to where they lived, but she just had a bad feeling. "It's not like I don't _want _ you to go. I..uh..just be careful." Shizuka pushed her long brown hair our of her eyes.

"Always am." Mr. Ongaku walked into the kitchen and kissed Shizuka on the forehead. "Don't you and Kori get into any trouble while we're gone."

"yeah, yeah." Shizuka sighed in defeat.

Shizuka watched as her parents rushed around, making sure that they had any giude books or ads that might help them. _Damn, I have a bad feeling about this trip, I need to say something!_ But, shizuka made no move to do so. In fact, she left her parents to do whatever as she waited for Kori to arrive.

_DING!_

The doorbell rang loudly and Shizuka's father ran to answer it.

"I got it!" He shouted to the rest in the Ongaku household.

Shizuka smiled a bit to meet her father at the door. The door opened to see Kori jump in and right on Shizuka.

"SHIZUKA!" She yelled.

Shizuka punched her off, "Get the hell off me, Kori. Just because we're friends doesn't mean you can do whatever the hell you want." She growled, a irk mark appeared on her head.

"SEE YA!" The four adults sang and ran out to the car that they were taking.

"Why do we even associate with them?" Kori sweat-dropped.

Shizuka didn't say anything. Her blue eyes narrowed as the car drove off. She gulped and ran out to the street, the car out of sight. "WAIT!" She yelled. Shizuka frowned and walked slowly back to her house.

"What's wrong?" Kori asked her best friend.

"Nothing of importance." Shizuka murmured and closed the door as she came back inside.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Shizuka sat out on the front steps and stared up at the moon, it was bright and almost full. It filled most of the deep shadows that appeared around her. Shizuka sighed, "I'm going for a walk." She stood up and went inside to grab her coat. "Kori, I'm going for a quick walk. Wanna come with?"

"Nah, I'll just stay here."

_Ring._

Shizuka's eyes widened, who would be calling at this time of night?

_Ring._

Shizuka ran though the kitchen and saw the phone wasn't in the hook. _Where the hell could it be?_

_Ring._

Shizuka finally found the phone and was about to answer it, when the phone stopped ringing. She checked who it was, oh, it was mom. Shizuka dialed the number and waited for her to pick up.

...

Shizuka felt her heart beat faster.

...

She tensed, a sweat drop fell from her temple, why wasn't she answering?

...

Her hand started to shake as the bad feelling came back. _C'mon, answer!_

_Hiya, you caught me at a bad time-_

Shizuka hung up as soon as it went to voicemail, it was making her tense up. Shizuka's mother had never let her phone go to voicemail, unless it was absolutly necessary.

_DING!_

Shizuka jumped and felt her heart falter before picking up again. She sighed and walked to the door, "Who's it?"

"Karakura Police."

Shizuka and Kori looked at each other and opened the door...

xEndx

Shizuka hid her eyes away from Ichigo as she told him the story. She wiped the tears away, "We found out on the voicemail on our home phone, that mom was telling us that they were sorry for leaving us. And what to do when they passed. Aparently, something exploded out of nowhere as they drove through the outskirts of Karakura, and killed my father and Kori's mother on impact. The others died quickly after that."

"Shizuka..."

"I knew something bad was gonna happen! Why in the hell didn't I stop it?" Shizuka cried out and buried her face in Ichigo's Shihakusho and let herself cry, really cry. "I blame myself! It's my fault!" Her voice was muffled by the fabric.

"Shh...it's not your fault." Ichigo did his best to try and comfort the young shinigami. "Remember what I told you about my mom?"

Shizuka looked up and into Ichigo's eyes, they were fierce with emotion.

"Remember how I would blame myself for her death? I still do, but I know it wasn't my fault. It was that bastard of a Hollow's fault!" He whispered gruffly.

"I understand..."

"I may feel like I will always hold the blame. But, I won't keep begrudging myself over it. I gave myself a new incentive to protect the ones I care about." He paused, "Maybe you should focus that into protecting Kori."

Shizuka smiled, for the first time that day, and nodded. "I'll try, Ichigo. I'll try and not just hold the blame, but turn it into something productive." She got to her feet and helped Ichigo up.

"Now, let's go and explain to Captain Ukitake about how half his grove is in ashes." Ichigo laughed.

"Uh...shoot."

* * *

><p>I tried my best to not make Ichigo not sound OOC here. But, I don't know if it worked. Review please and you get a Zangetsu-shaped cookie!<p> 


	25. The Truth

Me: I'm back from my music camp!

Kori: That's great just get on with the chapter already

Me: *pouts* for saying that you are going to experience a terrible fate in this chapter

Kori: *crosses arms* and that would be…

Me: If I told you that, it would ruin the surprise.

Kori: Please enjoy, we don't own bleach… I Brandi and Kirin own Shizuka and I. *mutters* I feel like a damn slave…

* * *

><p><strong>Last Chapter!<strong>

**Shizuka smiled, for the first time that day, and nodded. "I'll try, Ichigo. I'll try and not just hold the blame, but turn it into something productive." She got to her feet and helped Ichigo up.**

**"Now, let's go and explain to Captain Ukitake about how half his grove is in ashes." Ichigo laughed.**

**"Uh...shoot."**

* * *

><p>"…and then he said that he loved me. I didn't know what to do so I just ran away." Kori was crying to Szayel about how emotional this task was.<p>

"I don't really care Kori." Szayel said with a heavy sigh

Kori wiped the tears from her eyes. "Isn't there anything you can do?"

"Now that you mention it, yes… I have I _Cure _for your problems. Just give me ten minutes to prepare it…"

Kori nodded and the screen disappeared.

She sat under a tree and played with her bracelet, she spun it around her wrist watching as the gem turned into a red blur.

After several minutes Szayel appeared before Kori. "Let's make this quick before someone realizes that I'm here."

Kori didn't say anything and continued listening to Szayel. "Kori, first of all you need to return to your Espada form."

Kori pressed the button on her bracelet. _'It feels so good to be back to normal again…' _

"Now roll up the sleeve on your left arm…"

Kori did as she was told. Szayel pulled out a large needle, about a foot long, and put it in Kori's left arm. Kori screamed at the top of her lungs, her screams could be heard across the soul society. Szayel pulled the needle out of her arm, "How do you feel?"

"I don't," Kori said emotionlessly

* * *

><p><strong>(an from this point on, until I say otherwise, Kori will be emotionless… it's better to tell you this that way I don't have to keep saying **_**she said emotionlessly **_**and stuff.)**

* * *

><p>"That's what I wanted to hear. Now all you have to do is, do as you're told, nothing more nothing less, and do not under any circumstances get too attached to this place."<p>

He pressed the button on her bracelet and returned to Las Noches.

**xXx**

Shizuka was the first to make it to the clearing that Kori was in.

"Kori, are you okay… I heard you scream?"

"I'm fine… in fact never better." Kori stared emotionlessly at Shizuka

"Are you sure, you don't seem okay?" Shizuka put a hand on Kori's forehead "You feel kinda warm, maybe you should take the rest of the day off."

"I'm fine, besides soon we are going to be called off to the world of the living because it seems that an arrancar has just appeared in downtown Karakura town."

Shizuka didn't even have time to question how Kori knew that because Ichigo and Renji came running into the clearing telling them about an arrancar appearance.

'_How did Kori know that was going to happen? What's up with her all of the sudden?' _Shizuka wondered to herself.

**xXx**

The arrancar wasted no time in revealing its release form; however Kori only stared indifferently, much to the arrancars annoyance, while the others seem rather afraid.

The arrancar shot a cero like beam at Kori. Kori made no effort to doge the attack and instead let it hit her straight on. The cero didn't cause any damage to Kori other than destroying her Shinigami uniform, completely revealing her Espada uniform which she wore underneath her Shinigami uniform.

The arrancar's eyes widened at the sight of Kori's tattoo. "You're an Espada…" He said in amazement

Kori didn't say anything to this but she did manage to destroy the arrancar with only the use of a small cero.

"Kori, what's an Espada, and what's up with that outfit?" Renji asked

Kori turned around to the three people behind her, "Unfortunately for you, I'm not obliged to answer that."

Kori turned and walked away with the other right on her heels.

**xXx**

Back in the soul society Renji, Ichigo, and Shizuka got the crazy idea to follow Kori around. Kori knew that they were following her, but it was exactly what she wanted. She led them to the same clearing she was in before and pressed a hidden button on her bracelet revealing Szayel.

"I've discovered the soul society's weakness, I wish to end my mission and return home to lord Aizen."

"Very well, I'm sending Cyan with a gift for you."

When Szayel saw Cyan next to Kori he made the holographic screen disappear.

Cyan handed Kori a cup filled with a purple liquid in it "Szayelaporro said that you need to drink this."

Kori stared at the cup but did eventually drink. She blinked a few times and hugged Cyan.

"Cyan, I missed you sooo much!" Kori yelled out of happiness.

She let go of Cyan and said "I have my feelings back!"

"Miss Kori, are you ready to go back to Las Noches?" Cyan asked

Kori stopped her crazy dancing and got all serious. She pressed the button on her bracelet returning to her Espada form. She wrapped some of her long brown hair around her finger "I really missed this form!"

**xXx**

The two left for Las Noches leaving Renji, Shizuka, and Ichigo all in shock.

"We have to tell the head captain," Renji started

"I can't believe it… all this time Kori was one of t-them" Shizuka said beginning to sob

"She tricked us, but all we can do now is report to the head captain." Ichigo said

They left with Ichigo and Renji helping Shizuka walk.

* * *

><p>Kori: That was mean to take away my emotions feelings

Me: …

Kori: So are you going to tell them who confessed their love to me?

Me: No,

Kori: Why not, they have a right to know after all…

Me: …

Kori: Well if you want to know who confessed to me… it was

Me: *cuts her off* thank you for reading, I hope you liked it… please **R&R.**

Kori: Hey!

Me: *drags her off stage*


	26. Betrayal and Training

Shizuka: WHY?

Me: I have no clue...um...yeah.

Renji: We could just kill you.

Me: WHAT! What'd I do?

Ichigo: You're related to _her_.

Kirin: At least they're not gonna kill me.

Me: I'm going to drown all of you.

Shizuka: Don't own anything...bleach or otherwise...just the plot and oc's.

* * *

><p>LAST CHAPTER!<p>

The two left for Las Noches leaving Renji, Shizuka, and Ichigo all in shock.

"We have to tell the head captain," Renji started

"I can't believe it… all this time Kori was one of t-them" Shizuka said beginning to sob

"She tricked us, but all we can do now is report to the head captain." Ichigo said

They left with Ichigo and Renji helping Shizuka walk.

* * *

><p>xXx<p>

"So Kori Shinwa has been decieving the Soul Society?" Head Captain Yamamoto asked as Shizuka, Ichigo, and Renji reported in.

"That is correct, Head Captain." Shizuka said quietly. "What are we to do?"

"Nothing."

Shizuka blinked in surprise but then her blue eyes narrowed, "What, I mean no disrespect Captain, but did you say nothing?"

"That is correct, the Thirteen Court Guard Squads will spend the next six weeks preparing for the war that is bound to happen. No one, "He sent a look to the only female shinigami, who was trying her best not to speak out of turn, "Is to go into Hueco Mundo until all of our forces have been prepared." He paused, "Do you three understand?"

"Yes." Ichigo and Renji said at once, they looked at Shizuka, who was probably planning mutuny at the moment, and elbowed her.

"I understand, Head Captain." Shizuka sighed.

"Good, now you three may leave."

The three Shinigami got up and left the Head Captain's office, not saying a word until they were near the Fifth company Compound.

"Are you okay, Shizuka?" Renji asked.

"I'm fine." Shizuka said calmly.

"Really?" Ichigo asked this time.

Shizuka sighed, "No, but what can I do about it. Although that story she fed us when Kori came back _did_ sound fishy. I just put it out of my mind, but now I Know that was a stupid thing to do." She crossed her arms and continued to walk ahead.

"What are you going to do when you see her next?" Ichigo's brown eyes narrowed.

"I have no choice, Ichigo." She met his gaze, "I have to kill her. But, in order to do that, I need to get stronger."

"You would really kill your best friend?" Renji's eyes went wide.

"Renji, she's an Espada. A strong Arrancar, it's not like she would become all buddy-buddy with the Soul Society again." Shizuka paused, "I think killing her myself would be better than having someone like Captain Kuchiki do it. But, I'm not strong enough. That's it!" She grinned at the two confused Shinigami, "I see you two later." She shunpoed away.

"Did you follow that at all, Renji?" Ichigo asked.

"Heh, you don't even know how to talk to your girlfriend." Renji smirked. "How sad."

"Why you!" Ichigo growled and advanced on the Lieutenant. "I _can_ talk to her. It's just extremely difficult to know what she's thinking!"

"Oh really? Care to tell _me_?"

"Hell no!"

"Why not?"

"'Cause, I don't know what she's thinking!" He threw his hands up in the air.

"Isn't that better?" Renji grinned.

"That's it!" He took Zangetsu off his back, "Training grounds, now!"

Renji unsheathed Zabimaru, "Kay, carrot-top, just you and me."

"Don't go crying to Byakuya when you lose." Ichigo smirked.

xXx

"I need someone strong enough to train me." Shizuka murmured as she walked by the tenth squad compound. "Would Captain Hitsugaya train me? He holds the exact opposite to my Zanpaku-to." She shrugged and walked inside.

"Hello, can I help you?" One of the lower ranked Shinigami approached Shizuka.

"Yeah, care to escort me to Captain Hitsugaya?"

"Yes, right away."

They walked in silence as they walked down the hallways, but then they stopped as Shizuka ran into someone that she hasn't seen in a couple days. "Rukia!"

Rukia shook her head to clear it, "Shizuka, hey! It's nice to see you." She grinned, "What are you doing here?"

"Going to talk to Captain Hitsugaya, you?"

Rukia smiled, "I came to drop off paperwork. Nothing too exciting. I heard you burned part of the Grove that Captain Ukitake goes to frequently."

Shizuka sweat-dropped. "Yeah, sorry 'bout that."

Rukia laughed, "Oh, it's fine! Captain likes the new look!"

Shizuka frowned, _Really?_ "Oh, I'll talk to you later. And by the way, I think Ichigo and REnji are going at it agin, if you could keep an eye on them would be great."

Rukia nodded, "Okay, that should give me something to do."

"Good, I'll see you later. And make sure they don't kill each other." Shizuka waved as they continued on with their walk to the Captain's office. They stopped and the Shinigami accompanying her bowed and walked away.

Shizuka could hear the arguing between the Captain and his Lieutenant, something about paperwork and Sake. She knocked.

"Come in!" Captain Hisugaya called.

Shizuka opened the door, "Captain Hitsugaya. Lieutenant Matsumoto." She greeted the two officers.

"Shizuka? What's the meaning of this?" Captain narrowed his teal colored eyes.

"If you haven't heard by now, Kori has betrayed the Soul Society." Shizuka started, "In order to defeat her myself I need to get stronger. So, if I may. Can I ask you a question?"

"And what is your question?" Captain Hitsugaya sounded interested.

"Train me! Make me strong enough to take her on, but not just Kori, anyone who threatens those I care about!" Shizuka said forcefully and bowed.

Toshiro was silent for a few moments, even Rangiku was at a loss for words, the wait was painful. But then Toshiro got up and stood in front of Shizuka, "Stand up."

Shizuka looked straight into his eyes as she stood up straight.

"I will train you. I am extremely interested in your Bankai. I think this would be good for both of us." Toshiro smiled a little.

"Thank you, Captain. When should we..."

"Now. Rangiku has to do paperwork. And it should give me something to do." Toshiro walked over and picked up his Zanpaku-to before meeting back up with Shizuka. "Let's go. Rangiku, I expect that paperwork be done by the time I get back."

"Okay, Captain."

xXx

Shizuka and Toshiro were both breathing heavily. It was clear that she had the strength to take on a full fledged Captain now. They were both in their Bankai forms, but they were fading away the longer they were in them. Toshiro more so than Shizuka.

"I commend you, Shizuka. Maybe you'll be a Captain someday."

"Thank you, but someday isn't today. I don't expect to be a Captain for a while." They clashed swords again and they were forced back.

Other Captains showed up to watch the match, Captain Ukitake and Kyoraku. Lieutenant's Kira, Hisagi, and Nanao. Captain Zaraki even watched with hungry eyes along with his Lieutenant.

Toshiro's Banaki faded away and Shizuka took the opportunity to take the offensive. She went and tripped him with the blunt side of her sword and made him fall to the ground. She pointed Takitsukeru down at him, showing that he lost. She released her Bankai and her katana returned to normal, so she sheathed it.

"That was very good. I don't see why I have to train you. You can take on a Captain by yourself." Toshiro muttered.

"Espadas are stronger than Captain Class Soul Reapers. Beating one Captain doesn't mean I'm ready." Shizuka said indifferently.

"No, but maybe if you were a Captain, you would be strong enough to beat these Espada."

"Ah, but I'm not a Captain." Shizuka grinned.

"You should be one." Ichigo said, right behind her.

Shizuka squealed and turned on her heel to glare at the Kurosaki boy, "What the hell?" She growled, "Why'd you sneak up on me?"

"I thought you knew I was there." He shrugged.

"Whatever." Shizuka huffed.

xXx

"Head Captain, I agree with captain Ukitake, we should have the Captain's exam for Shizuka Ongaku." Toshiro said in his quarters.

"Good, we shall summon her next week. In the meantime, continue training her and get her ready for the exam, without telling her." Yamamoto replied.

"Of course."

* * *

><p>Me: I thought this was a random Chapter. There was a lot going on. I had trouble staying with one idea.<p>

Ichigo: What was the outcome of our fight?

Me: I dunno

Ichigo: Wouldn't you know

Me: No

Ichigo...why do I even bother?


	27. Switching Bodies

Me: today we have a special treat… a random crazy chapter only partly related to the story…

Kori: I'm a slave, so is Shizuka… everybody else is free but us.

Me: Then let's get on with the story…

Kori: Wait!

Me: What…

Kori: if you don't mind it seems some people don't like me… in which case I'm going to sacrifice them to lord Aizen.

Me: Who doesn't like you?

Kori: Brandi…

Me: Fine do whatever you please so we can get on with the story

*Kori stabs Brandi with 蝶 (Chou)*

Kori: That's what you get for not liking me… (Don't ask how I found out… I have my ways)

* * *

><p>Shizuka blinked a few times before waking up. When she looked around she noticed one very distinct thing, she wasn't in her room. Looking out the window she saw a crescent shaped moon shining in the dark sky.<p>

'_Where am I?' _Shizuka thought to herself _'This defiantly isn't the soul society.'_

There was a knock on the door then a green haired girl entered the room.

"Oh, Miss Kori I see that you are already awake." The girl spoke softly "Szayelaporro is waiting for you in his laboratory."

"Uh…" Shizuka didn't know how to answer. _'She called me Kori; it has to be some sort of clue to where I am… and how I got here.'_

The girl left the room closing the door behind her.

Shizuka looked in the mirror the face she saw wasn't own, but Kori's. She touched her face and the mirror reflected it.

'_Is it possible that I'm stuck in Kori's body? Does that mean that she's in my body?' _Shizuka put her hand on her forehead _'Why can't I remember how I got here?'_

Shizuka thought long and hard but she couldn't remember why she was here, or even how she was here. Giving up on remembering she sat on the edge of the bed.

"At least this gives me a good chance to spy on the arrancars." She muttered to herself lying back.

She stared at the ceiling; suddenly there was another knock on the door.

"Come in…"

The green haired girl entered the room again. "Miss Kori, Szayelaporro is furious that you haven't shown up." She paused for a moment "Would you like me to escort you?"

"Yes, if you wouldn't mind."

They both left the room and Shizuka silently followed her down the hall. _'It's hard to believe that there are such innocent arrancars… I guess they're not all totally evil.'_

"You late," Shizuka heard a male voice say snapping her out of her thoughts.

She rapidly looked around the green haired girl had left, finally her eyes focused on a pink haired guy.

'_This is the guy that Kori was talking to that one day… he must be Szayelaporro. Kori seemed really into him… well she did always have a weird taste in guys.'_

"Um, excuse me… Mr. Szayelaporro… can I ask you something?"

"And what would that be?"

"By any chance are you… gay?"

A tick mark appeared on Szayel's head "I believe I already answered that question." He muttered through clenched teeth

'_I guess Kori and I think alike.'_

"Maybe you should take the day off… you seem to be acting strange anyways."

Shizuka didn't have to be told twice; she ran out of the room and closed the door. _'I think I made him really mad._'

Shizuka returned to Kori's room, after closing the door she let her back slide down until she was sitting. She pulled her knees up to her chest and hugged them tightly.

'_How do I get back to my body? What about Kori… who knows what she doing in my body right now.' _

**xXx**

_Going back to when Kori woke up,_

When Kori opened her eyes she was shocked to find herself in the soul society. She rubbed her eyes a little bit before adjusting to the light.

'_Was becoming an espada just a dream?'_

She looked around the room realizing that it wasn't hers but Shizuka's. _'Why am I in Shizuka's room?'_

She got out of bed and looked at herself in the mirror, but just like Shizuka it wasn't her face that she saw… but Shizuka's.

'_Well this defiantly tops the weird dreams list… now all I have to do is pinch myself and I'll wake up.'_

Kori pinched herself but nothing happened. She tried it again, and again, and again.

"Damn it, why aren't I waking up!" Kori yelled

That's when Renji walked by, "Shizuka are you okay?"

Kori turned around and saw Renji standing there. "I'm fine," She paused for a moment "Renji would you mind taking a walk with me?"

"Sure, why not."

The two left and started their walk.

"Renji, I'm really sorry about the other day. I didn't mean to take advantage of you…" Kori started "I just let Kori get to me." _'Why am I making myself look like the bad guy for her sake?' _

"It's fine…"

The rest of their walk was mostly silent; afterwards Kori went in search of Ichigo. It didn't take long until she found him.

"Ichigo, I don't have a lot of time but I wanted to apologize for the other day. I don't know why I kissed Renji… I-I was just stupidly listening to Kori."

Kori didn't give him a chance to respond and ran off in search of Captain Kurotsuchi. Of course he was in the squad 12 division barracks.

"Captain, I somehow seem to be trapped in Shizuka's body and I don't know how."

"Interesting it worked. Earlier today Shizuka agreed to be a test subject for me… using a new invention she was able to switch bodies with an unknown person. Sadly it will wear off soon and you'll be back to normal."

'_That's good…'_ Kori thought _'At least I'm not stuck like this forever…'_

**xXx**

Shizuka and Kori had returned to their normal bodies, but somehow Kori's body had been transported to the soul society. She was currently on her knees in front of Shizuka, Rangiku, Toshiro, Renji, and Ichigo. She looked up for a second staring at Toshiro.

"We have no choice but to kill her." Captain Hitsugaya said

"Are you sure that's best captain?" Rangiku asked

A garganta opened and Cyan stepped out. Kori stood up to talk to her.

"Miss Kori, after your report yesterday Lord Aizen has made his decision."

"Really, and…"

"Orihime," She started "he's interested in her power… he wants you to go receive her and bring her to Las Noches."

"Where is she?" Kori asked

"The world of the living…"

"Thanks Cyan, you may leave now." Cyan left and Kori turned to the others "It seems that I have business to attend to elsewhere.

"And what makes you think that we'll let you get away so easily?" Shizuka asked crossing her arms giving Kori a death glare

Kori simply shrugged and opened a Garganta to the world of the living.

**xXx**

Shizuka had insisted on going after Kori on her own. By the time she reached Orihime's house Orihime was already gone, but Kori was still there.

Kori turned to face Shizuka, who had already drawn her zanpakuto and called out her Shikai. "Shizuka, I don't wish to fight, I merely want to talk to you."

Shizuka charged at Kori. Kori grabbed the blade of Shizuka zanpakuto stopping her from attacking. "Shizuka you have to understand why I'm doing all of this. To you the soul society is you family; to me the arrancars are my family. Lord Aizen is like a father to me, Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, and the other espada are like bothers to me, and Cyan is one of my closest friends. You fight to save your family and I'm willing to die for mine, if a fight to the death is what you really want then so be it… but now is not the time." Kori paused for a slight moment "Shizuka I just wanted to let you know, I still think of you a sister."

"And why should I believe anything you say, your nothing but a traitor."

"I can't give you any good reasons. However before I leave there is one thing I would like to point out, you know as well as I do it's the soul society's fault that I'm like this."

Shizuka's eyes widened.

"You were there when I died the second time, after that I became a hollow. Lord Aizen gave me my Shinigami powers back, and that's why I serve him. You should know what my life is like now after being in my body."

"Kori you didn't-"

"Don't worry, Ichigo is still you boyfriend… all I did was apologize for you kissing Renji. I even made myself sound like a terrible person."

Shizuka didn't say anything to Kori last comment.

"This isn't the last time we'll be seeing each other." Kori stated before leaving

**xXx**

_One week later,_

Shizuka had been fighting an arrancar downtown, but now she was badly injured lying on the street of Karakura town. She was slowly losing consciousness, but she did see Kori come to the scene.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Lord Aizen didn't ask you to come here!" Kori yelled at the arrancar punching her in the face.

It didn't take much for Kori to get rid the arrancar; she was an espada after all.

Shizuka had barely seen the arrancar get locked away in a different dimension. Soon afterwards she blacked out thinking that she was going to die… again.

**xXx**

When Shizuka woke up she was still in the street of Karakura town, but her wounds had been bandaged.

Wondering who healed her she noticed a note on the street next to her. She picked it up and read it.

_Shizuka,_

_I told you that I still thought of you as a sister… well I wasn't just going to stand around watch my sister die. Plus I didn't want the burden of your death on my hands. _

_Hopefully you understand my motives a bit more now._

_~Kori _

Shizuka read the note several times just to make sure she was still sane. _'Why would Kori do something like that…'_

* * *

><p>Sorry this chapter was a bit out there… it was going to be filler and then it got altered into a normal chapter. Anyways I would just like to say, this is a shared account so if Brandi thought that I just read the stories then she was wrong. I'm snoopy and I like to read the private messages… I am fully aware she doesn't like Kori thus she got stabbed by Chou. (Chou is Kori's new zanpakuto… that whole mess of flashbacks will be explained later on though… of course Chou means butterfly which is somehow related to Kori's release form… I'm not telling you how though.) <strong>Anyways… please R&amp;R :P<strong>


	28. Are You Gay?

Note: Brandi is unable to come to the chapter right now, due to severe injuries in the previous chapter.

Ichigo: Finally.

Shizuka: Some peace this chapter, wait, there's more on the note. *reads*

Note: And just because I'm not there, doesn't mean crap.

Shizuka: Shoot...why!

Ichigo: Why are you shouting at a piece of paper?

Shizuka: *throws note at Ichigo* Read it for yourself.

Ichigo:...crap.

Shizuka: We don't own anything from Bleach. Which sucks.

* * *

><p>LAST CHAPTER!<p>

When Shizuka woke up she was still in the street of Karakura town, but her wounds had been bandaged.

Wondering who healed her she noticed a note on the street next to her. She picked it up and read it.

_Shizuka,_

_I told you that I still thought of you as a sister… well I wasn't just going to stand around watch my sister die. Plus I didn't want the burden of your death on my hands._

_Hopefully you understand my motives a bit more now._

_~Kori_

Shizuka read the note several times just to make sure she was still sane. '_Why would Kori do something like that…'_

* * *

><p>xXx<p>

**A/N: Before we start the chapter, I'd like to warn you that I had some inspiration and I do NOT support the pairing that will be talked about in the chapter.**

xXx

Because of her injuries, Shizuka was forced to stay at the Kurosaki Clinic. But when she got there earlier, wasn't to get any treatment. And she sure as hell didn't expect to get the greeting from Ichigo's dad, either.

"Hello?" Isshin opened the door and stared at the shortish girl with banaged arms and around her head. "Oh my, who is this distressed pretty young lady~?" Isshin grinned.

Shizuka sighed, remembering what Ichigo said about his family, especially his dad. "Is Ichigo around?"

Isshin's face fell, "_You_ are here for my _son_? I knew he could do it!" He laughed excitedly, "Ichigo has finally-!"

Ichigo came up from behind and kicked his face to the ground, "Dammit dad, stop going all cry-baby over every girl I bring have over!" He growled.

"Ah, but my son. I can't help but be surprised. How did you get such a fine young lady?"

Ichigo blushed, "Just shut the hell up, Dad." He muttered, but then Isshin got him in the face with his fist.

"You seduced her, didn't you!" He yelled.

"Oh, you're gonna get it now, dad." Ichigo grinned evily and started to fight with his father.

"Hey, what's going on?"

Shizuka turned to see Renji walk up to the group. "Don't ask. But, if you don't mind my asking, why are you here?"

"Do you want to go through the Senkaimon without trouble, or not?" Renji stared down at the brown-haired girl.

Shizuka sighed, "I guess." She turned to the still fighting family members and a tick mark appeared. She huffed and separated both of them and drop kicked them both to the ground. "Both of you, stop!"

"What the hell, Shizuka! Why'd ya do that?" Ichigo got in her face.

"Why would I want to stand out there while you and your dad fought?" She yelled back.

"You still had no excuse to kick me down like that!"

"Okay, Strawberry-head!"

Ichigo twitched, "Whadya mean, "Strawberry head"? I already told you what my name meant!"

"Look it up in the Japanese Dictionary, Ichigo means: STRAWBERRY!" Shizuka growled.

"Ichi' means number one and 'go' means protect! So my name firmly means: Number one protecter! I mean does Shizuka really mean silent? Were your parents crazy? You are _not_ silent! You are one of the loudest people I know!" He threw his hands into the air.

Shizuka twitched and kicked him down again, "Just shut the hell up!" Shizuka growled. By this time, both Renji and Isshin were back in the corner of the room.

"I do not want to get her mad." Isshin replied.

"I already have, it's not fun." Renji shuddered.

Ichigo got back up, "Now, do you mind telling me where you got those injuries?" He asked, his scowl firmy placed on his face.

"Not here." Shizuka said softly.

"Renji, come on. You, me, and Shizuka are going to my room." Ichigo called. "And dad, no spying." He added softly, "You're not good at it anyway."

xXx

"I was battling an Arrancar, when I was almost to the point of death, but then Kori stepped in." Shizuka began to explain, "She got rid of the Arrancar, plus saw to my injuries."

"I guess Kori still has some type of heart." Renji murmured.

Shizuka looked away, crossing her arms, "I don't know about that."

"Then why would Kori help you?" Ichigo's brows furrowed.

"That's what's confusing me, I got this note from her after I woke up." She gave the two men the note, and their eyes widened as they read it.

"Wow."

"Serious?"

"Yeah."

The door came open and Mr. Kurosaki walked in, a serious expression on his face. "Shizuka, I saw how serious those injuries were, I'd like to keep you under supervision for the night."

"Really, Mr. Kurosaki. I'm fine, really." Shizuka got up too quickly and fell back down on Ichigo's bed, "Ugh..."

"That's what I thought, whatever happened, you lost too much blood."He replied.

"I guess there's no arguing with a doctor." Shizuka groaned as she sat back up.

"I guess not." Ichigo was mystified.

"You'll be staying in one of our guest rooms that are in the Clinic for the night. I suggest going down there now."

Shizuka got to her feet and swayed a bit from lack of bloodflow, _Dammit, I wasn't this bad when I got off the street earlier._

Ichigo held her steady as they walked out of his room and down to the Clinic.

And that was how she got to where she was now.

xDream-landx

_"Hey Ichigo!" Shizuka yelled as she ran up to him. "Where have you been? I've been looking everywhere for you!"_

_"Why would you look for me?" Ichigo got this confused expression on his face._

_"Uh..'Cause we're dating?"_

_"ICHIGOOO!" Renji popped out of nowhere and jumped on Ichigo, Shizuka sweat-dropped._

_"Renji, what're you doing?" Shizuka stammered he got off Ichigo and helped him up._

_"We're not dating, Shizuka. I don't know where you got that crazy idea." Ichigo turned to Renji, "Come here my hunk of a man..."_

_They leaned in..._

xXx

"WAHHHHHH!" Shizuka shot up in her temporary bed and screamed.

"What happened?" Ichigo ran in the room in a tank and sweat-pants, holding a baseball bat.

"Okay, just a dream." Shizuka sighed in relief.

"Okay, do you...want to...tell me about it?"

"No, you would freak out."

"No, I wouldn't." He argued

"Uh yeah, I think you would." Shizuka nodded furiously.

Ichigo sighed in exasperation and sat down on the edge of the bed, "Try me."

"Well..." Shizuka didn't meet his gaze and twiddled with her fingers, "I was looking for you and when I found you, you asked why I _did_ look for you. And I replied that's because we're dating. Then Renji flies in..."

"I'm not liking the sound of this..."

"And then you said we weren't dating and then you and him k-k-k-k-kissed." Shizuka stammered, "So, tell me now: Are you gay?"

Ichigo was silent, not sure how to respond to that, but then a tick mark appeared. "HELL NO!" He growled, "I am NOT gay! If I was, would I be going out with you?"

"Well..."

"Plus, why Renji? Even if I was...I wouldn't do _that_ with him!" He shouted.

"Are you insinuating something, Ichigo?"

"Are you freaking crazy?"

"What's with the ruckus, you're just glad that I was the one who woke up." Renji walked in.

Shizuka sweat-dropped, "Renji, why are you still here?"

"What? Urahara wasn't at the shop, so I didn't stay there. I'm just sleeping on the couch in the living room." Renji rose his eyebrows. "Anyway, why were you two screaming."

Ichigo deadpanned, "You really don't want to know."

"Yeah, none of your business." Shizuka crossed her arms.

Renji stared at the two and shrugged,"Okay. Whatever." He left the room with a yawn.

"I'm sorry for what I said, Ichigo." Shizuka frowned. He ruffled her hair and kissed her forehead.

"Don't worry 'bout it. Just don't surprise me like that." he smirked.

"Yeah, see ya tomorrow."

"Get some rest, we're going to the Soul Society tomorrow."

"Right."

xSoul Societyx

"Captain Hitsugaya, I want you to bring Shizuka Ongaku to Sokyoku Hill." Head Captain Yamamoto said to the young captain. "For her Captain's exam."

"Of course, Head Captain." Toshiro bowed and left the room.

He saw Shizuka walking t the squad five barracks and flash-stepped to get in front of her. "AH! Captain Hitsugaya, don't do that!" She squealed.

"You are needed on Sokyoku Hill, Shizuka." He said calmly.

"Why? is something wrong?"

"Just come with me."

"Okay." She narrowed her eyes and flash-stepped with him to the top of Sokyoku Hill, where other Captains and Lieutenants had already gathered. "Everyone's here? Is there some sort of party or something?"

"Shizuka Ongaku, you were called here in accordance of the Recommendation of two Captains: Ukitake and Hitsugaya." Head Captain boomed.

"Wha-?"

"Your skills is something that would be of great use to the Thirteen Court Guard Squads, and we need to defeat the issue that is the Arrancars and Souske Aizen. So, you are going to take the Captain's exam. And if you pass, you will become a Captain of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads." Head Captain said.

"Head Captain. This is an honor. I will do my best."

A small smile graced upon the Head Captain, "And since this is very unconventional of someone so young to take this exam, we are also trying another method. For, when a Shinigami does this task, they usually battle against a full fledged Captain, but in your case, your opponent is.."

"Me."

Shizuka whirled around to see Ichigo smirking at her, "Ichigo?"

"Yes, the Substitute Shinigami will be your opponent. The battle ends when one is unable to continue. Now, begin!"

Shizuka smirked as she faced the orange-haired Shinigami, "I hope you don't take it easy on me. I want you to go all out."

"I wouldn't dream of holding back." He grinned.

"Alright, ready Ichigo Kurosaki? 'Cause I'm gonna kick your ass."

* * *

><p>Alright, before I have the knives of many Yaoi fangirls in my flesh. Yeah, the whole RenjiIchigo pairing is fine, but in this story, they are straight. I was thinking of something funny to have in my chapter, so I was watching the episode where Ichigo was telling Renji to take off his gigai. I lolz at that. But then i was watching something from a bleach panel and someone asked: On a scale of 1 to 10, how GAY is Ichigo?

Johnny: 'Ey, I don't think he's gay.

I needed to incorporate something about Renji and Ichigo in my chapter, so I used my inspiration to piss him off.

Read and Review, like always.

Also, I'd like to give a shout-out to **HichiShirosaki** for reviewing this entire time of our randomness that is our minds. LOVE YA! Here's a Toshiro and a Hichigo plushie! XD


	29. A nice talk

Me: This is a somewhat continuation of the last chapter… Ichigo Vs. Shizuka will be in Brandi's chapter.

Kori: We don't own anything we shouldn't

Me: Enjoy! :P

* * *

><p><strong>Last Chapter!<strong>

**"Your skills are something that would be of great use to the Thirteen Court Guard Squads, and we need to defeat the issue that is the Arrancars and Souske Aizen. So, you are going to take the Captain's exam. And if you pass, you will become a Captain of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads." Head Captain said.**

**"Head Captain. This is an honor. I will do my best."**

**A small smile graced upon the Head Captain, "And since this is very unconventional of someone so young to take this exam, we are also trying another method. For, when a Shinigami does this task, they usually battle against a fully fledged Captain, but in your case, your opponent is…"**

**"Me."**

**Shizuka whirled around to see Ichigo smirking at her, "Ichigo?"**

**"Yes, the Substitute Shinigami will be your opponent. The battle ends when one is unable to continue. Now, begin!"**

**Shizuka smirked as she faced the orange-haired Shinigami, "I hope you don't take it easy on me. I want you to go all out."**

**"I wouldn't dream of holding back." He grinned.**

**"Alright, ready Ichigo Kurosaki?'Cause I'm gonna kick your ass."**

* * *

><p>"So Shizuka's taking a captain's exam… interesting." Kori stared at the screen watching Shizuka's every move.<p>

Kori stared and watched after several minutes she made her way to tell Lord Aizen. Of course he asked that she and Cyan go there and watch in person. Kori made an attempt to argue saying that she'll get killed… of course he didn't care and Kori made her way to the Soul Society.

**xXx**

Kori sat out of the way hoping not to get noticed, but she didn't have much luck because Renji spotted her. He made his way over to her to ask why she was there.

"Is it wrong to support your best friend during their Captain's exam?" Kori asked innocently

"It is if you're an Espada." Renji said "I want to know the truth, why are you really here."

"I just told you," Kori muttered "I'm here to support Shizuka."

"You're not a very good liar…"

'_You're wrong, I'm a good liar… but for some reason I want you to know the truth. I can't tell you the truth though or Lord Aizen will have my head… plus it's not a total lie, I truly do want to support Shizuka even though she wants me dead.'_ That's what Kori wanted to say but she decided it was best for her to stay quite.

She turned her attention to Shizuka and Ichigo She watched the two begin fight.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN the next chapter will be about their fight so I'm not going to explain any of that in this chapter.)**

* * *

><p>She looked over at Renji who was standing next to her. "Renji, why didn't you report me for being here?"<p>

Renji just shrugged saying he felt no need to report someone who was doing no harm.

"But, I'm your enemy…" Kori protested. _'Am I trying to get myself arrested… maybe I should turn myself In, I might feel less guilty if they killed me.'_

"Kori, about the other day…" Renji started to ask "Why did you help Shizuka."

'_Why… I never thought he would ask about that.' _"I helped her because… well… to be completely honest with you I never really cared much for fighting. I was hoping that if I helped her she would give up on trying to kill me. But before you ask why I became a shinigami I'll answer that question too." Kori paused and looked at the setting sun; she had greatly missed seeing the sun and was sad that it was setting. "I became a shinigami because I wanted to be with Shizuka, and because for the strangest reason I fell in love with Toshiro."

Kori pulled out Hyōrinmaru and handed it to Renji. "Please give this to captain Hitsugaya for me, I have no use for it anymore… it'll probably fade away or something soon anyways."

Renji was about to ask why she was giving up her Zanpakuto when he realized a different one by her side.

~Flashback~

Aizen wanted Kori to watch Shizuka take the captain's exam, but before she left she had something she wanted to go get.

Kori walked through the forest of hollows in search of where she _died. _It didn't take her long to find the spot, and when she got there the thing she was looking for was just where she left it.

She picked up her old Zanpakuto and examined it in her hands. It had lost most of its shine and looked like it was dying, if a sword could die that is.

She decided that she would give it to someone who could watch over it.

~End~

'_It seems she done for the day,' _Kori looked down at the bracelet she still wore the red gem was glowing _'It seems there's a menos downtown. Well I haven't eaten in a while so maybe I go do that.'_

"Goodbye Renji, I'm leaving now. Don't forget to give that to Toshiro… feel free to tell people that I was here, I don't really care what you do."

**xXx**

Kori sat on the edge of her bed and laid back. She put her hand on her forehead and sighed. _'You growing too attached to your friends, you know that's dangerous.' _She remembered Szayel saying that to her not to long ago.

"I know," a few tears fell from her eyes as she talked to herself "I don't know what to do anymore. I don't want to hurt them but it seems I don't have a choice anymore."

Kori let herself cry until she fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Well it's nice to have a short chapter every now and then… anyways I didn't write this at 2 AM like I normally do so it turned out more serious… I'm always rather hyper at night time so it make it hard to write serious things. I hoped you liked it…<strong> please R&amp;R :P<strong>


	30. Ichigo vs Shizuka: A Captain's Fight

Shizuka: I don't think it's necessary to broadcast a bloody chapter to the readers...

Me: Of course it is!

Shizuka: Yeah, yeah. Anyway, I'm just gonna skip the fight scene.

Me: Why?

Shizuka: 'Cause I'm tired and lazy.

Me: You loser.

A/N: Hope you enjoy the Captain's Exam! Root for whoever!

* * *

><p>Last Chapter:<p>

Kori sat on the edge of her bed and laid back. She put her hand on her forehead and sighed. 'You growing too attached to your friends, you know that's dangerous.' She remembered Szayel saying that to her not to long ago.

"I know," a few tears fell from her eyes as she talked to herself "I don't know what to do anymore. I don't want to hurt them but it seems I don't have a choice anymore."

Kori let herself cry until she fell asleep.

* * *

><p>xXx<p>

Shizuka stared at Ichigo before gathering her Spirit Energy and increasing her own Spiritual Pressure. "This is it, Ichigo."

"Come at me with everything you have!" Ichigo grinned wildly.

Shizuka mirrored his grin with her own, "Let's go!" And the fight began.

Shizuka huffed as Zangetsu clashed against Takitsukeru. _Zangetsu is one hell of a scary Zanpaku-to. My small blade holds doesn't even hold a candle in size, but...power is a whole different story. _Zangetsu was a melee-type sword, while Takitsukeru could be a melee-type also. But, it was still classified as a fire-type.

Shizuka clenched her teeth as she struggled against Ichigo's sheer power. "Flames rain from the sky and burn, Takitsukeru!" She growled and her blade caught fire, illuminating the area around them in an orange glow.

"Heh, are you gonna do better than that? This is nothing." Ichigo sneered.

Shizuka smirked, "Tch, you want strong?" The flames grew in intensity, the heat itself made Ichigo cringe slightly. "Here ya go!" Her heightened Spiritual Pressure made them skid in opposite directions. "Takitsukeru!" She slashed, causing the giant Phoenix to fly from her blade and go directly at Ichigo.

Ichigo seemed to be ready, he held up his Zanpaku-to in defense and the flaming bird pushed him back into some rocks. The dust cleared and Ichigo stood his ground, although there was blood trickling from his forehead. "Nice, you actually managed a hit on me." He inspected his own injury.

Shizuka flash-stepped to a reasonable distance, her palm held out as she began to recite a kido, "Sprinkled on the bones of the beast! Sharp tower, red crystal, steel ring. Move and become the wind, stop and become the calm. The sound of warring spears fills the empty castle!" A yellow orb of spirit energy formed as she locked in on Ichigo's speeding form, "Hado: 63, Raikoho!" A bolt of Kido fired from her palm and a section of ground exploded. Ichigo appearing a second later, unscathed.

"Damn!" Shizuka hissed. She tried a couple other unsuccessful kido attacks, but then she just gave up on Kido.

"Are you gonna release your Bankai, or what? This is a _Captain_ exam. Aren't you supposed to release your Banaki?" Ichigo taunted, "Or, are ya too scared to do so. If ya don't, I guess I'll just have to defeat you without going all out!"

Shizuka growled; she really hated it when Ichigo got under her skin like that. "So, you think you're ready for my Bankai? Very well." She planted her feet and pooled her Spirit Energy. "RAHHH!" Flames manifested where she stood as her Spiritual Pressure increased. "Ban..Kai!" She shouted, and her Zanpaku-to spouted flames, surrounding the young Shinigami as her Spiritual Pressure increased to it's peak. The flames exploded, showing the feathery flame wings as they shone in the noon sky. The long tail looking silky and delicate. Shizuka smirked, "Fushicho Takitsukeru." She said, loud enough for everyone to hear.

There were murmurs through out the entire crowd of Captains and Lieutenants.

"Ichigo, I brought out my Bankai, you do the same." Shizuka pointed her flaming Katana at the orange-haired Shinigami. "If you don't, I crush you."

"Nah, don't think I need to." Ichigo smirked and flash-stepped to Shizuka.

However, she could see Ichigo as if he were in slow motion. She willed herself up into the air and brought herself down to defeat Ichigo, but he moved.

"Getsuga Tensho!" A beam of white energy collided with Shizuka, causing her to fly back several feet. Blood trickled from her shoulder to down her arm, where the attack hit it's hardest.

"Crap." Shizuka lifted her blade and swept it in a sideways motion, "Kaiten Kokoro-hi!" Thousands of Flame arrows were shot from her blade and rained down on her opponent, some hit him, while the rest he dodged. Ichigo was now bleeding from his arm, shoulder, and head.

"I can see your moves, Ichigo. I recommend you releasing your Bankai, now." Shizuka huffed.

"Dammit. Fine!" Ichigo's form was outlined in a white energy. "Bankai!" His Zanpaku-to released so much pent up Spiritual Pressure, that it caused the rocks behind Shizuka to even crumble. The dust cleared, Ichigo was now in a long-sleeved Shihakusho that flowed down into ragged ends. His Zanpaku-to was what really caught her attention, it looked just like a normal Zanpaku-to, only black. Shizuka had never seen Ichigo's Bankai before, so she really was impressed. "Tensa Zangetsu." He murmured.

Shizuka grinned and flew to him, Ichigo met her halfway, their swords clashing. An enormous amount of Spiritual power flooded the area and caused a mini explosion.

"This really is an amazing battle, eh Captain?" Renji asked the Captain of Squad 6, Byakuya Kuchiki.

"They are both still children, I see no reason to be impressed." He said calmly.

_Is he nuts?_ Renji just stared at his Captain. "I think it's awesome."

"I think we were right, Toshiro." Captain Ukitake grinned as the two fought.

"Hn." Toshiro gruunted in approval.

"My, my! Shizuka's all grown up!" Rangiku cheered.

Ichigo flash-stepped out of Shizuka's reach, and she had to take a double take to see where he went. "Damn, Ichigo's fast." She closed her eyes and listened. She heard the wizz of a metal object and she countered with her Zanpaku-to.

_Clang._

_Clang._

_Clang._

Shizuka kept her eyes closed and listened for each strike.

_Shizuka, you have done well with your Bankai, time to take it to the next level._ Takitsukeru spoke in her ear.

Shizuka's eyes snapped open and she grinned, "Taiyou no Shi!" She swung her blade and the orange fire turned black and flew out to collide with Ichigo. The beam was to quick and made him slam into the ground.

"Damn, when did you learn that move, Shizuka?" Ichigo grunted, getting to his feet.

Shizuka landed on the ground, "Just now."

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Ichigo's eyes went wide as he lost sight of Shizuka and the next thing he knew was that a black flaming blade was at his throat.

"I'm just that good."

"Enough! We have seen enough of this exam! The Captains will converge and we will evaluate the Shinigami, Shizuka Ongaku." Yamamoto boomed. The other eight captains moved to talk amongst themselves of the fight.

Shizuka and Ichigo both released their power that held their Bankai together.

"'Death of the Sun?' How depressing." Renji, Izuru, Hisagi, Rangiku, and Rukia met up with the two.

"Hey, I liked it." Shizuka bonked him on the head with the scabbard for her Zanpaku-to. "It's different.

"So, the flames in your Zanpaku-to turn black because of that? Interesting." Rukia inspected my Zanpaku-to.

"It's pretty awesome. Takitsukeru taught it to me just like not even five minutes ago." Shizuka grinned. But then Ichigo caught her in a headlock.

"That's for trying to kill me!" He gave her a noogie.

"WAHH! It won't happen again! I promise!" Shizuka cried, trying to get out of his hold.

"It better not!"

"Let her go, Ichigo." Rukia sighed.

He sighed and loosened his grip on her and moved his hands to be around her waist. "There, happy?"

"Yeah." Shizuka exhaled.

"That was some fight, guys. They'd have to be crazy to not let Shizuka become a Captain." Izuru grinned, which was a rare sight for him.

"I know she'll become a captain. It's just a mystery of which Squad." Rangiku explained.

"I wouldn't mind if she were the Captain of my squad." Hisagi grinned.

"Me either." Izuru agreed.

'You're just saying that so you can hit on her!" Ichigo exclaimed.

_I'm surrounded by idiots_. Shizuka sweat-dropped.

"We have come to a decision. Shizuka Ongaku, if you step forward."

Shizuka did as he asked.

"By the power invested in me. I now promote you, Shizuka Ongaku, tenth seat of Squad five, to Captain of Squad five! Welcome Captain Ongaku!" Yamamoto declared.

Shizuka bowed in respect and gratitude as the crowd around her began to cheer.

_I'm a Captain._

xXx

It was a long day after that, paperwork. Reastu tinkering, so she had the Gentei Reiin placed above her left breast in the shape of the Squad five symbol, Lily of the valley. Also, they had to get a Haori fitted for her. She decided that she wanted the long sleeves and not the cut-off. Shizuka always liked the soft light green color that now represented her division.

"I am now the captain of Squad five. And I look like one, too." Shizuka grinned as she walked to the Fifth Division Compound. She knew where the Captain's quarters were, and she felt kinda weird going in there, after all. It was _Souske Aizen _that was here last.

Shizuka walked in and inspected the room. It was nice, and comfortable looking. She would have no trouble relaxing if she wanted too. Then she knew that Momo had gotten the squad together by the large commotion outside. Shizuka smiled and left the room.

She walked around until she saw those of whom would now be working with her.

"It's her."

"Idiot, show some respect!"

Shizuka grinned, "Hello, I am Captain Shizuka Ongaku. And I am now filling the role of Captain in squad five from now on." Shizuka's expression grew solemn. " I expect every one of you to do the best they can, and come to me if you need help. I want to not only be your superior, but a trustworthy ally and friend. I want to do my best and protect you all until we've reached the ends of the earth. I hope you come to accept me as your new Captain." She held her chin up and smiled on everyone.

The area was deathly quiet, until a cheer broke out.

"Captain Ongaku!"

_I could really get used to this._

xXx

"Sounds like you were having fun out there, Captain Ongaku." Ichigo smirked.

"Not you, I can expect the people of my squad acting formal. But not my friends, I'd rather you not call me Captain." Shizuka cringed.

"Eh, too late, kid." Ichigo ruffled her brown hair, which grew out again.

"Stop that, I hate it when you do that, Ichigo." Shizuka patted her hair down again.

"Stop what? This?" He continued to ruffle her hair until she drop-kicked him.

"I warned you." She smirked, but then Ichigo dragged her down too. "Gah!"

"heh, can't stop me now." Ichigo held Shizuka against him on the floor. He got up with her and smirked, "I can't have you kicking my ass again, so I'm going to train." He kissed her quickly, "I'll see ya later!" He called as he ran off.

"See ya!"

* * *

><p>I thought that for once this was an easy chapter to make. Although the actual fight scene didn't last long, it was cool.<p>

Love ya all!

Taiyou no shi: Death of the Sun, I had to give Shizuka a new attack for the battle, so there.


	31. The Worst, Yet Somehow Best Day Ever

Kori: You're truly terrible

Me: How so

Kori: Didn't you read the chapter?

Me: Well… I wrote it so… yes I read it.

Kori: *Sobs* Why, why do you hate me so much?

* * *

><p><strong>Last Chapter!<strong>

**"Sounds like you were having fun out there, Captain Ongaku." Ichigo smirked.**

**"Not you, I can expect the people of my squad acting formal. But not my friends, I'd rather you not call me Captain." Shizuka cringed.**

**"Eh, too late, kid." Ichigo ruffled her brown hair, which grew out again.**

**"Stop that, I hate it when you do that, Ichigo." Shizuka patted her hair down again.**

**"Stop what? This?" He continued to ruffle her hair until she drop-kicked him.**

**"I warned you." She smirked, but then Ichigo dragged her down too. "Gah!"**

**"Heh, can't stop me now." Ichigo held Shizuka against him on the floor. He got up with her and smirked, "I can't have you kicking my ass again, so I'm going to train." He kissed her quickly, "I'll see ya later!" He called as he ran off.**

**"See ya!"**

* * *

><p>Kori walked through downtown Karakura town with her shoulders slumped and her head down. "Its official, Lord Aizen hates me."<p>

She was currently on a research mission with Szayel. Not only had they been forced to go together, they also had to wear these ridiculous outfits. These out outfits consisted of jeans and matching pink sweaters with hearts on them. Not only that they were in a form in which all humans could see them. Kori was in her human disguise form with short blonde hair, gold eyes, and glasses. Szayel looked pretty much the same except for the outfit.

"How do you think I feel about this, like I wanna walk around with you dressed like this?" Szayel muttered crossing his arms looking away from her

'_Wait, matching outfits… hearts… I got it!' _"Hey Szayel," Kori said with hearts forming in her eyes "It's almost like a date isn't it?" She closed her eyes and hugged herself at the thought of dating Szayel. "Maybe we should go on a real date sometime."

"Don't even say such stupid things."

'_This is so unfair… he must still be mad about this morning.' _"Look, if your still mad about this morning then I already told you I was asleep and it was your own dumb ass fault anyway… so I don't want hear about it!"

Szayel didn't say anything. _'Yup he's still mad…'_

~Flashback~

Somehow Szayel got the job of waking Kori up… that's when his nightmare began. No matter what he tried she wouldn't budge. Finally he got the great idea to just pull her out of bed; however it didn't work at all how he planned. He somehow fell and ended up with Kori on top of him... the two in an accidental kiss. The good thing is, that woke her up. Realizing what was going on she quickly got off of Szayel and ran backwards until her back hit the wall.

"Szayel, why the hell are you in my room? And what happened to Cyan?" Kori asked breathing heavily her face red with embarrassment.

He got up and brushed himself off. "Lord Aizen ha a special mission for us… so I told Cyan I would get you up this morning." He turned away from Kori, whose face was still bright red. "I'm defiantly regretting doing that though."

He left leaving Kori alone to get dressed. As soon as he closed the door Kori put her fingers on her lips. _'If only it was a real kiss…'_

She quickly got dressed and rushed to meet Szayel in the throne room. When she got there Lord Aizen told them he was going to send them on a special mission to study the humans. Then Gin came in with their ridiculous outfits telling them they had to wear them. Both Kori and Szayel freaked out and yelled "There's no way in hell I'm wearing that!"

After they got dressed Kori pressed the button on her bracelet changing her appearance back to what it was when she was still living.

"I believe these are yours…" Gin said placing Kori's disguise glasses, from when she was a shinigami, on her.

~End~

"Why did Lord Aizen ask me to help you in the first place…?" Kori muttered

"The only thing a dumb girl like you can do is annoy me and keep me from my research." Szayel said

_Slap!_

"Fine, if I'm so dumb them we can go and get information by ourselves!"

"Fine with me." Szayel agreed

The two huffed and turned away from each other waling in different directions.

Kori walked alongside the beach tears running down her face.

"Miss Kori are you okay?" She heard Cyan ask

"Cyan… why are you here? Did you follow me here?"

Cyan nodded in response to hr question. "So, how many times has Szayelaporro rejected you?"

Kori wiped away her tears "Three times…"

A crowd of teenagers appeared out of nowhere running towards the water. Cyan quickly left to get to of the way; however, Kori wasn't so lucky. The teenagers ran into the water taking Kori with them. Kori fell to her but in the water now completely soaked. _'This really sucks… life, or rather death, is so unfair'_

She was about to get up when she noticed someone extending their hand out to her. Kori looked up to see it was none other than Szayel. Kori took his hand and he pulled her out of the water.

"You're so clumsy," he muttered "We should probably go home and get you dried off."

Kori didn't argue and the tow left.

**xXx**

Meanwhile, Rangiku and Renji had been stalking Kori. The soul society received word that there were two Espada level arrancar in the world of the living and they were sent to check it out.

As soon as they left Renji burst out into laughter. "Did you see what they were wearing?"

Rangiku ignored his question and thought to herself _'It seems Captain Hitsugaya's _girlfriend_ has found someone new. I should probably tell him… I wonder what he'd say… I'd love to see his face.'_

Renji and Rangiku went to go report to the head captain, and Kori and Szayel went to report to Lord Aizen.

* * *

><p>This one's short again… as you can see I wrote this one at night time so it's random… oh well I was bored. I hate the fact that Szayel is sooooo OOC it makes me laugh, but the only time you ever see Szayel is when he's fighting (other than the one 30 second espada meeting in one of the episodes) So it's hard to get someone's personality from when they fight… at least for me anyways… besides he just so weird he doesn't have a single personality other than <em>crazy. <em>**Anyways… please R&R :P**


	32. Six Months Later

Shizuka: *Snore*

Me: Hehehe, maybe I can get away with something dirty...*Places Shizuka on top of a sleeping Ichigo*

Ichigo: *Snores*

Me: Now to take a photo. *Takes picture*

Shizuka/Ichigo: Huh?

Me: *runs away*

* * *

><p>Last Chapter:<p>

Meanwhile, Rangiku and Renji had been stalking Kori. The soul society received word that there were two Espada level arrancar in the world of the living and they were sent to check it out.

As soon as they left Renji burst out into laughter. "Did you see what they were wearing?"

Rangiku ignored his question and thought to herself 'It seems Captain Hitsugaya's girlfriend has found someone new. I should probably tell him… I wonder what he'd say… I'd love to see his face.'

Renji and Rangiku went to go report to the head captain, and Kori and Szayel went to report to Lord Aizen.

* * *

><p>xXx<p>

Six Months Later!

(A/N: Sorry, had to.)

Shizuka was laying in an uncomfortable-looking position on her bed, her right leg around her left, arms sprawled out as she layed on her front, snoring slightly. "No, Orihime! Not the bean paste!" She mumbled in her sleep.

Ichigo went into her room to wake her up, and chuckled slightly at the sight in front of him. _Should I? Hm...yeah._ "CAPTAIN ONGAKU!" He yelled as loud as he could.

"WAHHH!" She flipped up and out of bed, completely disoriented and out of it. "Ow..." She got up from the floor and shook her head to clear the fog of sleep from it. She turned to glare at Ichigo, who just stood there smirking, "Damn you..." She growled.

Ichigo laughed, "That was your fault for sleeping so late."

"What time is it?"

"About 10."

"Shoot!" She started to put on her uniform, without remembering that Ichigo was there. Hey, they were dating, it didn't matter. Although, Ichigo's face was as red as a tomato by the time Shizuka had put on her haori and Zanpaku-to. "See ya, Ichigo!"

"Wait, where are you going?"

"Captain's meeting. We need to figure out a way to save Orihime and stop Aizen." Shizuka gave him a look.

"Yeah..."

"Ichigo, as Captain, I have led over fifteen missions into Hueco Mundo to find her, I'm not gonna stop now. And you know that." She looked away. "I'm not gonna stop until we get Orihime."

Ichigo reached out and patted down the hair that was sticking up on Shizuka's head, "I do know that. I just think we need to just barge in there."

"That would be foolish, Ichigo. We need to plan out a strategy to the miniumum people are hurt." Shizuka snapped at him, "If we weren't careful, people could die, and I don't want that to happen. I don't want unecessary blood shed."

"I see what you're saying, but..." Ichigo was ready to say something, but he shut his mouth before his mouth said something before he thought about it.

Shizuka glared at him with daggers, "But what, Ichigo? There are no buts when it comes to something as serious as this." She turned away, "I'll see you in a couple hours, meet me at the Training grounds around 1, okay?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Good." She walked out of the room, leaving a befuzzled Ichigo. She smiled a little, _How do I even tolerate that idiot?_ She chuckled to herself. She passed Momo's room on the way out and decided to stop in. Momo has been confined to her bed again, and as her Lieutenant, she wanted to say hi to her before she left for the meeting.

"Momo?" Shizuka opened the door slightly to see Momo smiling as she got dressed, "Ah, I see that you're up."

"Yeah, besides, I have a Lieutenants' meeting today. I need to go." Momo turned to her Captain as she placed her Zanpaku-to on her obi sash.

"Good for you, have a good day." Shizuka grinned as she closed the door and left Momo and her thoughts. That was the problem, no one could really leave Momo to her thoughts, she still had that fantasy of living happily ever after with Aizen. Toshiro even told her that he even tried to kill Momo.

* * *

><p><em>"How could someone still see good in another, even if they try to kill you?" Shizuka had asked Toshiro one day.<em>

_"This still confuses me, Momo wants Aizen to be her Captain again, and live for him. This is why I asked the Head Captain to make you Captain of Squad five, so you can keep ans eye on her, and seal away the possibility of Aizen ever becoming her Captain."_

_"So, you needed someone strong to stand as her pillar?"_

_"Exactly." Toshiro's teal eyes burned into Shizuka's sky blue._

_"I give you my word, Captain Hitsugaya. I will look after Momo, the best of my ability."_

_"Good, I'll hold you to that."_

* * *

><p>Shizuka padded along to the meeting.<p>

"Hey!"

Shizuka turned to see Captain Ukitake walk up to her. "Captain Ukitake, how are you doing?" The last time she had seen him, Ukitake was recovering from another attack by his illness.

"I'm doing fine, yourself?"

"Well, I got up late, but Ichigo managed to wake me up, even though it was loud." Shizuka shook her head of the memory.

"Ichigo has made himself into quite the alarm clock, hasn't he?"

"Sure, scaring the bejezus out of me is more like it." Shizuka grumbled. Her and Ukitake continued to walk side by side until a lower-ranked Shinigami stopped them.

"Captain Ongaku, Captain Ukitake. Arrancars have been spotted in the World of the Living. And Head captain is asking that Captain Ongaku, arrange a party to intercept them."

"I guess I'm going to Karakura town. And not a meeting." Shizuka chuckled slightly. "And you're in charge of the Senkaimon, right?"

"Yes, but I'm afraid you can't use the offical one, plus all the Hell Butterflies are scattered, so it looks like you are going to have a little run through the gate." Ukitake grinned.

"How so?"

xXx

"WAHHH! HOW THE HELL DOES THIS HAPPEN!" Shizuka screeched as she, Ichigo, Renji, Rangiku, Rukia, Ikkaku, and Yumichicka, ran through.

"DAMMMIT!" Ichigo yelled.

"WHYY?" Renji exclaimed.

The light grew bigger as they grew closer to the exit, they all sighed in relief as they made it through.

"Thank god!" Shizuka fell to the ground.

"I will always hate going through there." Ichigo huffed. He had started to have more and more extended stays in the Soul Society, so he ran through there a lot.

"Now, where are these bastard Arrancars?" Ikkaku grinned.

"Are you looking for us?"

Shizuka looked and saw that Kori was within the ranks of the Arrancar. "Kori."

"Hey! Shizuka, long time no see!" Kori waved. She spotted the Haori, "I see you're a Captain, now."

"Yeah."

"What's with the one word answers?" Kori asked.

"Okay, here's a longer answer, get out of Karakura, or you'll regret it."

Kori said nothing, but her eyes showed sadness, "I'm under direct orders of Aizen. I'm sorry, but I can't do that."

"Just leave, Kori!" Ichigo yelled. _You don't know what you're doing to Shizuka right now._

"Ichigo, stay out of it!" Both Kori and Shizuka snapped.

"Uh..." Ichigo stammered.

One Arrancar didn't wait any longer and attacked the only Captain in the group, Shizuka. The Arrancar's Zanpaku-to sliced through her mid-section and blood splattered everywhere.

"You! You don't make a move until there is an order to command you to." Kori swiped the Arrancar away, but Kori looked to see a sadistic grin on Shizuka's face.

"Heh, that was nothing! Come at me with everything you have, Kori!"

And with that the battle began.

* * *

><p>Well, what a chapter. Woooo, it took a lot out of my brain just to think about it. That's why it's up so late. Sorry.<p>

read and Review!

Ichigo: Where is she?

Shizuka: *Looks at Picture on the ground* What's this?

Ichigo: *Blushes*

Shizuka: * Unsheathes Zanpaku-to* Heh, when I find you, you're dead!


	33. Expect the Unexpected

I'm going to use my real name from now on sooooo…

Kirin: Since Brandi got a little random in the last chapter… I got a big surprise for you!

Kori: I can't wait to star in it!

Kirin: Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Last Chapter!<strong>

**"Okay, here's a longer answer, get out of Karakura, or you'll regret it."**

**Kori said nothing, but her eyes showed sadness, "I'm under direct orders of Aizen. I'm sorry, but I can't do that."**

**"Just leave, Kori!" Ichigo yelled.**_**You don't know what you're doing to Shizuka right now.**_

**"Ichigo, stay out of it!" Both Kori and Shizuka snapped.**

**"Uh..." Ichigo stammered.**

**One Arrancar didn't wait any longer and attacked the only Captain in the group, Shizuka. The Arrancar's Zanpaku-to slice through her mid-section and blood splattered everywhere.**

**"You! You don't make a move until there is an order to command you to." Kori swiped the Arrancar away, but Kori looked to see a sadistic grin on Shizuka's face.**

**"Heh that was nothing! Come at me with everything you have, Kori!"**

**And with that the battle began.**

* * *

><p>Shizuka charged at Kori, who screamed and threw her clipboard up in the air. Luckily she jumped out of the way in time and picked up her clipboard.<p>

"Are you trying to kill me?" She asked in a fake panic voice.

"Yes, what did you think I was trying to do?" Shizuka asked sweat dropping

"Unfortunately for you, I'm not here to fight. I'm here to record special powers and abilities…"

Then Starrk came out of nowhere and said, "Lord Aizen is coming to watch."

"Perfect, tell Gin to gather the Espada… and I'll be waiting for his signal." Kori said

Starrk left to talk to Gin and several minutes later the other 8 Espada arrived with Aizen. Kori turned to see Gin nod to her.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN I suck at fighting scenes so we'll see how this goes… I guess I can't really say that 'cause I've never really tried before.)**

* * *

><p>Kori held out both of her hands and built up a Cero. Shizuka's eyes widened seeing the red beam facing her, but then Kori did the most unexpected thing, she spun around and fired the cero at Lord Aizen. Luckily she took him by surprise and managed to hit him, however it didn't do much damage.<p>

Kori then used Sonido to get to where Aizen was standing.

"And what do you think you doing." Aizen asked his voice sounding rather amused

"Is it true that we're just sacrificial pieces for you to use?" Kori asked

"So you found out…"

"We're taking revenge on you for using us. You may be able to defeat me, but can you handle all ten Espada at once? Oh and let's not forget about Gin."

Aizen turned to glare at Gin, who was standing in front of all the espada… minus Kori.

**xXx**

Kori blinked a few times, "She's awake," She heard Orihime call

"Orihime, why did you heal me?" Kori asked

"I've decided to join you."

Kori looked to see that her wounds had been bandaged… but how did she get them in the first place.

"Gin, what happened?" Kori chocked

"Aizen injured you, badly, and then we managed to seal him away. Not forever, he'll break free eventually… we have until then to train to defeat him."

Kori nodded. "So we're not going to go after the Soul Society anymore."

"I see no need to…"

"I'm glad…" Kori muttered before passing out.

**xXx**

When Kori woke up again she was in her room in Las Noches. Now that Aizen was imprisoned Gin had taken over and Kaname had decided to go off on his own. Kori wasn't sure what to expect now that they had no specific goals… she assumed she would just continue her research and punish arrancars that tried to rebel.

Since Gin took over, Orihime became a member of the arrancars, being the only human member. Ulquiorra had begun to understand emotions… which was creepy in its own way. Nnoitra was still as perverted as always… and Szayel still hated her.

Kori got up and made her bed and went to the human world. She wanted a few minutes to herself so she could just walk around and think about what happened. Of course nothing ever goes as planned and several Shinigami came running up to her.

"Kori, it's nice to see that you rebelled against Aizen and aren't planning to take over the soul society!" Rangiku said pulling her into a hug.

'_Can't I just go on a walk and be left alone. It's not that much to ask for… is it?' _"Rangiku, you're crushing me…" Kori chocked

She apologized and let go of Kori. "What about Shizuka… does she still want to kill me?"

Rangiku shrugged. "Who knows, she's rather confused at the moment. I would, however, watch out for Momo… she's devastated over what happened to Aizen."

"He's not dead yet. We might have to team up to officially get rid of him, but that's up to head captain Yamamoto and Gin."

The Shinigami left and Kori continued on her walk.

* * *

><p>Ughhhhh… major writers block. Sorry this chapter is random and suckish… anyways please <strong>R&amp;R<strong>

Kori: What will we do next... no more Aizen. Please read on to find out... :P


	34. Forgiven

Brandi: I am so sorry! GOMEN!

Ichigo: Yeah, that's what I thought.

Shizuka: How dare you post that on Facebook. Now Rangiku won't leave me alone!

Brandi: Yeah, I didn't think.

Shizuka: *Bonks Brandi on the head with the blunt side of her Zanpaku-to* Yeah, that's it, you DIDN'T think.

Brandi: Don't abuse me, just read what I wrote.

Ikkaku: They don't own anything!

Kirin: Why is he here?

Everyone: *Shrugs*

* * *

><p><strong>LAST CHAPTER!<strong>

**"Kori, it's nice to see that you rebelled against Aizen and aren't planning to take over the soul society!" Rangiku said pulling her into a hug.**

**'_Can't I just go on a walk and be left alone. It's not that much to ask for… is it?' _"Rangiku, you're crushing me…" Kori chocked**

**She apologized and let go of Kori. "What about Shizuka… does she still want to kill me?"**

**Rangiku shrugged. "Who knows, she's rather confused at the moment. I would, however, watch out for Momo… she's devastated over what happened to Aizen."**

**"He's not dead yet. We might have to team up to officially get rid of him, but that's up to head captain Yamamoto and Gin."**

**The Shinigami left and Kori continued on her walk.**

* * *

><p>Shizuka was sittung on Ichigo's bed as they worked on homework. Shizuka was stationed in Karakura town to make sure the Arrancars wouldn't try anything, but the only thing that frustrated her at this point, was the fundementals of Chemistry.<p>

"ARGHH!" Shizuka threw her book onto the floor, which got a grunt from Kon. She fell back on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. "Got Damn, why does Chemistry have to be so difficult? Even being a Captain isn't this hard!"

"If you needed help, all you had to do was ask." Ichigo chuckled, which earned his pillow being stuffed in his face. "Hey!"

"Shut the Hell up, Ichigo. I said it was hard, but not impossible." Shizuka grumbled.

"Are you two still doing homework?" Rukia walked in.

"Unfortunatly, why?" Shizuka propped herself up with her elbows and stared at the raven-haired girl.

"I ran into Kori a few minutes ago, and she was asking about you." Rukia said.

"I figured, alright." She grunted as she got to her feet and picked up her school work and placed it next to Ichigo's, on his desk. "I'll be back."

"Wait." Ichigo gripped her wrist.

"Huh?"

"Be careful, alright? It seems like that you get hurt more than I do. And as your, boyfriend, it kinda makes me feel like it's my fault for not protecting you right." Ichigo frowned.

"You worry too much, I'll be good." Shizuka smirked and ran her hand through his bright hair. "I'm going in my gigai, so no Zanpaku-to. See ya in an hour. Just tell your dad to leave the door unlocked." She grinned and left.

"Shizuka's an awesome person, huh?" Rukia asked, a sly grin on her face.

"She's an amazing one, that's for sure." Ichigo went back to his homework.

"So, you two really have only been doing homework all this time?" Rukia asked slyly.

Ichigo's face turned beet red as he grumbled unintelligble things, mostly about drowning a certain midget in her sleep, "yes."

"You're lying." And with that she got up and started out of the room, only to be glomped by Kon.

"Rukia! Don't leave!" He cried.

"Kon, get the hell off!" Rukia growled and threw him to the ground, only to stomp on his head.

"Don't let the door hit you on the way out, midget." Ichigo grumbled and continued to work on his math.

xXx

It was a clear night, warm. Lightning bugs flashing as Shizuka walked slowly down the street, thinking over the past year.

"In only ten minutes, both my life and Kori's changed." She remembered the day that she and her friend were killed by that low-ranked hollow. And after that... "We became part of a huge society. The Soul Society. Becoming Shinigami was our destiny, but maybe only mine. I became Captain, while Kori became the third Espada." Shizuka closed her eyes before opening them again, "I think I finally get it. We both have our own families, and we had to do whatever we had to to protect them. I know Kori loves the Arrancars dearly, and I love Rukia, Renji, Rangiku, Toshiro, my Squad." Her eyes closed again, "And Ichigo." Shizuka sighed and stopped to look up at the moon, "I still love you, Kori."

"Wasn't that emotional?"

Shizuka felt herself freeze up as she spun to meet the Espada's gaze. "Oh, hi."

Kori smiled as she walked forward to greet her friend, "Hey, how are things?"

"Well, since Aizen has been sealed away, better. I just have been stationed here in the World of the Living, until the Soul Society is sure that none of the Arrancars will try anything. Especially since ex-captain, Gin Ichimaru was still one of the captains that defected with Aizen." Shizuka explained.

"I was wondering why I could still feel your Spiritual Pressure. I thought that a Captain had to stay in the Soul Society." Kori frowned and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Eh, it was Head Captain that told me to stay here, unless there was a Captains' meeting. I'm sure I'll have to go back within the month, so I'm going to school with Ichigo and the others so I'm not bored." Shizuka grinned.

"Yeah, I doubt that many Hollows will come here." Kori agreed.

"Which sucks, how else am I supposed to use my power?" She smirked.

"That aside, why were you so hell-bent on killing me, before?" Kori gazed at her.

Shizuka looked away, "I-I really don't know. I guess I felt, betrayed."

Kori quirked an eyebrow.

"It wasn't the whole fact of you becoming an Espada that made me feel like that, in fact, I thought it was pretty cool that you found something that you loved. It was that, you lied to me."

"I thought it was for the best." Kori frowned.

"We alwaysused to tell each other everything, and I realize that maybe it's different now that we're of different species or some crap like that. But, I thought you would still tell me. I maybe wouldn't have been so pissed." Shizuka half-smiled.

"Shizuka..."

"There's another reason, isn't there? Is there another reason of why you didn't tell me?"

"I knew you loved being a Shinigami, and associating with you, would have gotten you kicked out of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads. And if that had happened, You wouldn't have been at the rank you are at now. I can tell." Kori started.

"Hmm?"

"I can tell that you love being a Captain, I could tell from even a year ago, you wanted to be a Captain, and protect those you loved. And I fully shared that dream up until I became a Hollow myself, then an Espada. Like I said all those months ago, You have your family and I have mine. We needed to protect them with the best of our ability. You are a part of my family." Kori said, tears at the corners of her eyes.

"You are still a part of my family, too, Kori." Shizuka smiled, she stepped forward and they embraced. Everything from the past, not forgotten, but forgiven, and maybe a new bond would form.

They broke apart, "So, how's the relationship with Ichigo? He still a prude?"

Shizuka blushed, "I don't think I like what you're insinuating."

"I take that as a 'yes'."

"Damn you, Kori. Damn you to the depths of hell."

"Hehe."

xXx

Momo's POV

Momo had just finished her paperwork when she scowled; _I thought that Captain Ongaku would be back by now, but no. I'm still running the division._ She walked out of her office and yawned, "Maybe I'm just overthinking it."

_Momo._

Momo stopped; had someone just called for her? She turned to see no one, not even a hell butterfly. "I really need some sleep."

_My dear, sweet Momo.I've missed you._

Momo knew whose voice that belonged to, "Captain Aizen, is that you?"

_Yes, Momo. Are you really going to stand there, as your Captain, I would like to have my Lieutenant to be by my side._

"Captain Aizen." Momo just kept repeating that, unable to say anything else.

_Help me, and I promise to always be with you._

"Help you how?" Momo felt her heart quicken in excitment.

_Free me, then Kill Shizuka Ongaku. That way, I can return to being your Captain. But, this won't work unless you free me first._

"Where are you?" Momo asked, completely entranced.

_Hueco Mundo, in Las Noches. Underground there, is a sealed gate, where I am held and help me, and I shall grant you the power necessary to defeat and _kill_ Captain Ongaku. Will you do this, for me?_

Momo only nodded, not wanting to refuse her Captain.

_Good, now, I'll leave you to your thoughts. I will contact you again when the time is right._

xXx

Back in Karakura Town

Shizuka began to nod off as she finished her complicated homework. Her head resting against the wall in Ichigo's bedroom.

"Tired?" Ichigo smirked.

"No." Shizuka mumbled.

"Yeah, you are."

"Just let me go to sleep then, I'll go to the bed your dad gave me when I stayed here." Shizuka made no attempt to move, but then she got up, almost asleep on her feet, and headed for the door.

Ichigo stopped her and lifted her up, bridal style, and carried her back to his bed. "Idiot, you're too tired to even go anywhere. You'll sleep here."

"Where will you sleep then, Ichigo?" She asked as he laid her underneath the covers. She held onto his arm.

"Well, I'll go and sleep on the floor."

"But, this is your bed, I won't have you sleep on the floor." She murmured, her eyes were heavy.

"Are you asking me to sleep in the same bed as you?" Ichigo cracked a grin.

He didn't get an answer, she had fallen asleep, holding onto Ichigo's arm. He blushed, not sure what to do, but then he got into the same bed. He put the covers over them and watched as Shizuka snuggled into him.

He looked outside and at the bright moon, absent-mindly fingering Shizuka's now long dark hair, he once remembered complimenting on her short hair-cut when she first came back to the World of the Living.

* * *

><p><em>"I like what you did with your hair." Ichigo commented.<em>

_"Hey, thanks." Shizuka said._

_"And you said that Kori is getting some kind of make over, too?"_

_"Yeah, although. I hope Kori won't be too pissed at me." Shizuka chuckled, and she looked up into the yellowing sky. "It's so beautiful out. The sun setting is possibly one of my favorite things about the day."_

_"It is nice." Ichigo said._

* * *

><p>She had grinned so big, so naive of what was coming next in her life. She still was a inexperienced Shinigami, but, in a way, so was Ichigo. She was thrown into this whole life, along with Kori. Her and Ichigo both had so much in common now, compaired to when they just met.<p>

He knew something was going to happen, he just didn't know when or how. He just knew. He sighed and laid his head down on the pillow. "I'll just worry about it when the time comes." And with that, he too fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

><p>Woo~ I posted my rather long chapter, can't wait to see what you guys think. R&amp;R<p> 


	35. Kori and Kon

Kori: Wow this story is turning out just like the other one…

Kirin: What are you talking about?

Kori: It's slowly loosing it's plot… soon it shall be a plot less story full of random crap that has to be discontinued. Not only that but… the main characters Alex and Kayla are very similar to me and Shizuka. me being like Kayla… The girl who runs away comes back becomes a traitor is forgiven and then betrays them again. If I betray them again then Kayla will be an alternate me.

Kirin: *look of determination* I REFUSE THIS STORY TO TURN OUT LIKE THAT… OR FOR YOU TO TURN INTO KAYLA! That was the past… my writing has greatly improved since then (read any of Kayla's chapters if you don't belive me.)

Kori: Anyways… on with the story.

* * *

><p><strong>Last Chapter! (Fanfiction always erases two of my exclamation points... *throws exclamation points at fanfiction* Take that fanfiction!)<strong>

**She had grinned so big, so naive of what was coming next in her life. She still was an inexperienced Shinigami, but, in a way, so was Ichigo. She was thrown into this whole life, along with Kori. She and Ichigo both had so much in common now, compared to when they just met.**

**He knew something was going to happen, he just didn't know when or how. He just knew. He sighed and laid his head down on the pillow. "I'll just worry about it when the time comes." And with that, he too fell into a deep slumber.**

* * *

><p>"Szayelaporro," Kori yelled banging on the door to the lab back in Las Noches "Open this door right now!"<p>

Szayel responded with a no and tick mark formed on Kori head "and why not?"

"Aizen is gone… so you don't need to help me anymore."

"But I want to…"

"Just go…" Szayel muttered

"Fine I'll be in the world of the living!" Kori yelled leaving

Gin didn't care what the espadas did or where they went as long as they didn't destroy Las Noches, the soul society, or the world of the living… and of course they were forbidden to free Aizen. Kori opened a Garganta to the world of the living and paced around the city.

Kori walked around until she sensed an arrancar in the city. _'An arrancar… wait its Cyan! I need to get to her before Shizuka or anyone else does!'_

Kori ran in the direction of Cyan's spiritual pressure. Shizuka had just beat Kori there, and was getting ready to attack.

"Cyan!" Kori yelled waving her arms in the air.

Cyan turned towards Kori and went to where she was. Shizuka stared at Kori extremely confused. "Cyan, why didn't you come to where I was?" Kori asked

"I'm sorry Miss Kori… I-"

"Whatever… I don't really care."

Cyan looked concerned "Miss Kori, did something happen? You're not your usual hyper self."

"Yeah… Szayelaporro locked me out of the lab." Kori muttered "I know it's a stupid thing to get upset about, but I don't really care."

"Well, I just came to see why you weren't at home. I'll leave you to your buissness."

**xXx**

Shizuka walked back towards Ichigo's house. Finally she stopped and turned around to see Kori. "Kori, why are you following me?"

"'cause I have nothing better to do."

When they go to Ichigo's house Kori noticed a stuffed lion lying on the sidewalk. She picked it up and gave it a big hug. "Aren't you just the cutest little thing?"

Kon got little hearts in his eyes as he suddenly had my perverted thoughts.

"Well Mr. Lion, a certain person I know hates me and locked me out of our lab. To help me get over it I'm going to spend the day with you."

Shizuka pulled the lion out of Kori's arms receiving a glare from Kori and Kon. "I don't even want to know what will happen if I let you go around with that little perv."

"I don't care if he's a perv or not… just give him back!" Kori yelled trying to grab Kon back from Shizuka.

In the end Kori ended up chasing Shizuka around Karakura, her Sonido just as fast as Shizuka's flash step. After several hours Kori got bored and decided to have a little fun with the situation. She pulled out her Zanpakuto and placed the blade on the ground in front of her, and then she put both of her hands on the hilt.

"Fly," She commanded it, next she called out its name "Chou."

Giant butterfly wings sprouted from Kori's back, her two arms became six and her Zanpakuto became six throwing knives… one in each hand. Her head band like hollow mask now had antennas, and her shirt skirt and boots became one jump suit like outfit.

Kori caught up with Shizuka and aimed a knife at her. Using her perfect accuracy she pinned Shizuka to a building using all six of the knives.

Walking up to Shizuka she grabbed Kon and reverted back to her normal form, making the knives become a Zanpakuto again. She sheathed it and grinned "I win!"

"That's cheating… isn't it?" Shizuka asked looking at her uniform which was now full of holes.

"Eh, who knows?" Kori looked at the sky which was setting. "The day is coming to an end…"

"Shouldn't you be going home?"

"Why would I go there? It's dark and boring in Las Noches. I'm thinking about staying here…"

Shizuka raised an eyebrow "and where do you plan on sleeping?"

Kori shrugged "I don't know… maybe I'll go find a nice tree or something. It's not like anyone can see me anyways."

She lost her serious expression and replaced it with an all out crazy one. "Come on Mr. Lion… let's go find a tree somewhere!"

Shizuka grabbed Kon from Kori "I don't think so; Kon is coming back with me."

Kori stuck her tongue out at Kori and crossed her arms "Meanie."

Kori walked away and sat up against a tree. _'Today was fun… I wonder what tomorrow will be like?'_

* * *

><p>Sorry it's late… I had chores to do. Anyways I love Kon… and so does Kori. Oh I forgot to mention something, Even though Kori hates Ichigo I would just like to let you all know that I am one of Ichigo's fans… not quite a fan girl though. <strong>Hope you liked it… please R&amp;R! :P<strong>

Kori: I had fun with this chapter… now you all know about my release form.

Kirin: Too bad you used it for a stupid reason…

Kori: Stupid? The modsoul I love was taken away from me!

Kirin: Love it's a green pill… how can you possible love it?

Kori: Hmph… you wouldn't understand.


	36. Lieutenant's Betrayal

Shizuka: I agree with Kori on this one, this story became too random.

Brandi: Yeah, but at least we have some type of plan, well, somewhat.

Shizuka: *Sweat-drops* That really doesn't help.

Brandi: Damn, I know. But, these filler chapters are only here because the anime has filler arcs and episodes, so we can have them too!

Shizuka: One more thing...

Brandi: Huh?

Shizuka: Please just work on the story to bring it back to the plot.

Brandi: *nods* Of course. Actually, that's what this chapter will be focused on, no more fillers!

Shizuka: No own, no sue! Don't own Bleach!

* * *

><p>LAST CHAPTER!<p>

(Yeah, fanfiction likes to get rid of all of my periods...so ha! I AM THE PERIOD MASTER!)

**She lost her serious expression and replaced it with an all out crazy one. "Come on Mr. Lion… let's go find a tree somewhere!"**

**Shizuka grabbed Kon from Kori "I don't think so; Kon is coming back with me."**

**Kori stuck her tongue out at Kori and crossed her arms "Meanie."**

**Kori walked away and sat up against a tree. '_Today was fun… I wonder what tomorrow will be like?_'**

* * *

><p>xXx<p>

Shizuka shook her head and walked back to Ichigo's house, with Kon in tow, well, he's kind of indisposed as of the moment.

"Why wouldn't you let me go with her?" Kon whined.

"Cause, your a perv." Shizuka scoffed.

"I am not! I just like girls!" Kon cried out from the death grip.

"Which is exactly why I'm not letting you go with her."

"Just let him go." Ichigo spoke up from behind Shizuka.

"GAH!" She whirled around and glared at the sixteen year old, "Do you enjoy sneaking up on me?"

"Which proves that you suck at sensing spiritual pressure more so than me." Ichigo crossed his arms and smirked. "And _you're_ a Captain."

Shizuka scoffed, "No, it's not that. I would know that you're coming from a mile away. You just leak reatsu like it's going out of style."

"Maybe you could teach me to control it." Ichigo took Kon from her grasp and they walked back in the direction of Kori.

"Or, maybe I don't enjoy having people sneak up on me. So, no." Shizuka crossed her arms and continued to walk briskly.

Kori ran to us, "Yay! Kon's back!" She grinned. She grabbed him from Ichigo and hugged him close.

"I question if you're crazy or not." Shizuka sweat-dropped.

"Hey, now you two have the room to yourselves." Kori shrugged, like it was nothing. On the other hand, both Ichigo and Shizuka were blushing so hard that their faces were as red as tomatos.

"What are you trying to say?" Shizuka's eye twitched.

"Hm?" Kori turned her attention to Shizuka and shrugged, "I dunno."

Shizuka's soul pager rang then. She looked at it and flipped it up, "Captain Ongaku here."

_"There will be a Captain's meeting in a couple hours, if you could return to the Soul Society immediatly."_ Captain Hitsugaya said from the other side.

"Of course. I'll be there soon."

_"Good."_ And he hung up.

"Who was that?" Kori asked as she held Kon close. Kon, seemed to be really enjoying this, so he said nothing.

"Toshiro." Shizuka sighed, "I have a Captain's meeting in a couple hours, but he wants me to return anyway." She unsheathed her Zanpaku-to and called out the Shikai. "I'll probably be back by tomorrow night. I'm gonna relieve Momo of paperwork and attend a couple training sessions with the squad."

"So, you need to go and do your responsiblility as their captain." Ichigo clarified.

"Yeah, I need to make sure things are running smoothly as I'm here for the duration of my stay. " Shizuka sighed.

"You really are a good Captain, if I were still a Shinigami, I would, well, never mind." Kori hugged the lion tightly.

"Never mind what?" Shizuka asked.

"I wouldn't transfer, I'd stay and work under Toshiro."

"I feel loved." Shizuka said dryly.

Kori grinned, "You should!"

"I guess I see ya later." Ichigo said.

"Yeah." She turned and opened the Senkaimon, "Just..don't kill each other before I get back." Shizuka smirked.

"No promises." Kori grinned, almost too cheery.

Shizuka scowled, "Remember, I know where both of you live. So, if the town is on fire I'm coming after you both."

Ichigo frowned, "What makes you think the town'll be burned to the ground?"

Shizuka scoffed, "'Cause I know how you two are when you are even within ten miles of each other."

"Just go." Ichigo scowled.

"Love you too." Shizuka saw the Hell Butterfly fly around her and the small breeze from the Senkaimon opening made her captain's haori flow around her.

"BYE!" Kori called as Shizuka disappeared into the light of the Senkaimon. It closed and then dissipated.

"Good luck with Kon, Kori." Ichigo turned away and began to walk.

Kori didn't hear him, or rather, she ignored him.

"I'm gone." Ichigo shook his head and flashed away.

"So, now we're alone. What do we do now, Kon?" Kori spun around with the lion.

"Oh, I'm sure we can think of something." Kon's eyes glinted.

xXx

Soul Society

Shizuka walked down the hallway to her Captain's quarters and saw that there was a light on. She opened the door and saw Momo hard at work on some paperwork. "Momo, I can take care of the rest of today's paperwork. Go and relax."

Due to the sudden sound, Momo jumped and looked up to see her Captain resting against the door frame, smiling. Momo got a peculiar look but it disappeared before Shizuka could make note of it. "Oh, Captain Ongaku. I didn't see you come in."

"It's no problem, just go and enjoy the rest of the day. I got this." Shizuka moved to the desk.

"Are you sure?" Momo asked, _It's not like you've been here to do the paperwork all month._ She thought sourly.

Shizuka laughed, "Of course, I can't have my Lieutenant falling ill because she doesn't take some time off. I can see it, you havn't had any decent sleep for a while. Go, really."

Momo got up from the seat and Shizuka took her place.

"Thank you, Captain Ongaku." Momo bowed and left the room.

"Please, call me Shizuka." Momo heard her from the room.

_Tonight, Momo. Tonight is the night you strike._ She heard Aizen's voice call out.

"Yes, Captain Aizen."

xXx

Captain's Meeting

Shizuka stood between Captain Unohana of Squad 4 and Captain Kuchiki of Squad 6, waiting for the begining of the meeting.

"So, Captain Ongaku, how's the world of the Living treating you?" Captain Unohana asked kindly.

"Fine, no threat from the Arrancars so far. But even though Aizen has been locked away, Gin is still there. And Gin defected with Aizen, so who knows what's going to happen."

"Sounds like they're waiting." Captain Kuchiki said in his calm and quiet voice.

"You think?" Shizuka looked at the Captain, and he nodded.

"Good, I'm glad I'm not the only one who thinks so." Ukitake said.

"It does make sense." Soi Fong said.

"This Captain's meeting will now come to order." Head Captain Yamamoto ordered. And the room went quiet. "We will start with the first order of business, Captain Ongaku. Are things going well in the World of the Living?"

Shizuka nodded briskly, "Yes, as far as I know, there hasn't been any activity from the Espadas or Arrancars. The only one I have even spoken to, has been Kori Shinwa, former eighth seat of Squad 10." She paused, "But, this bothers me, and only because there hasn't been any direct actvity since Gin has taken over rule in Hueco Mundo."

"You have a theory?"

Shizuka shook her head, "No, but it seems Captain Kuchiki, of Squad 6, does."

"Captain Kuchiki, is this true?" The Commander looked to the Aristocrat.

He nodded, "Even since Aizen has been locked away in the depths of Las Noches, there has been little activity from anyone there, including Gin Ichimaru." Byakuya replied. "So, I have concluded that they are waiting for something, a signal of some sort. Perhaps they have not completely strayed from Aizen's path."

"Does anyone else agree with this?" Yamamoto turned to the entire room of Squad Captains.

"I do agree with this, Head Captain." Captain Soi Fong replied. "What Captain Kuchiki and Ongaku say seems plausible."

"I also agree." Captain Ukitake nodded. Soon after all other Captains present either nodded or added their own imput.

"It is decided. We will keep a closer eye on the Arrancars and Gin Ichimaru in Hueco Mundo until the problem presents itself." Head Captain said.

xXx

The rest of the meeting went smoothly, mostly reports on Shinigami transfers and little missions to defeat Hollows inside the Soul Society. Shizuka walked to the training grounds to where her Squad was currently training as a whole group.

The commotion stopped as soon as her powerful Spiritual Pressure appeared in the area.

"It's Captain Ongaku."

"What's up, she's not supposed to be back yet."

"There must have been a Captain's Meeting."

Shizuka smiled as she took her place next to her Lieutenant, "Why has everyone stopped. Let's get on with it!"

xXx

Karakura Town

Ichigo finished off a low level Hollow and begain his way back to his house to crash for the rest of the night, and ran into Kori.

"What the hell, Kori? I was walking and you ran right into me!" Ichigo growled. He glared right at the Espada. And saw that Kon was sitting on her shoulder. _Sneaky little lion. _ He chuckled to himself.

"Well, maybe _you_ should look where you're going." Kori glared daggers at him.

"What the hell! Don't go around pinning this crap on _me_!"

"Damn straight I will!" Kori grinned evily.

"You wanna make something of it?" Ichigo scowled.

"Yeah!"

"Name the bet." Ichigo smirked.

xXx

Soul Society

Shizuka twisted in her bed, in a fitful slumber. She wasn't even aware that someone had come into her room. Damn, even though she looked like having a hard time in her sleep, she made no motion to wake up.

The figure unsheathed her Zanpaku-to and walked into the light of the moon. It was Momo Hinamori. Momo seemed a little uncomfortable in here, but she knew that she needed to do this. She wanted Captain Aizen back, and this Captain was good friends with the one who locked him away.

Momo made her way to Shizuka's bed and pressed the cold metal to her neck. At this Shizuka's blue eyes shot open and she flicked the blade away before Momo could make any damage on her. Shizuka's eyes narrowed and she grabbed her Zanpaku-to, unsheathing it.

"Momo? What the hell are you doing? As your Captain I am telling you to put your weapon down." She hissed forcefully.

"No, you're not my Captain. Captain Aizen is. And I am going to set him free." And with that she clashed blades with her Captain.

"Momo, you're not going to win. Even if you succeed in defeating me, you still have ten other Captains to deal with. I doubt they're gonna let you go to Hueco Mundo." Shizuka grunted against Momo's strength. _Has she always been this strong? What happened?_

"You've been too preoccupied in the World of The Living to know that I've been getting stronger." Momo said. "Snap, Tobiume." Her shikai activated and her sword now looked like a four pronged sword, but that wasn't all it could do. Momo's Zanpaku-to was kido related, and it also had fire attacks.

"Damn. Flames Rain from the Sky and Burn, Takitsukeru." Shizuka also activated her Shikai and they made their way out to the courtyard where they could fight better. Momo created distance between them and fired off some pink fire-balls, and Shizuka frowned, blocking them with ease. But the the attacks multiplied, not letting Shizuka take a breather.

"See what I mean, you're obviously too weak to protect this squad if a Lieutenant can beat you." Momo said, not one ounce of expression on her face.

_What am I gonna do? I can't cut her, Toshiro would have my head for that. I need to stop her, even if that means knocking her out._ Shizuka gritted her teeth as the endless barage of fire attacks increased. "Kaiten Kokoro-hi!" Shizuka jumped into the air and swung her sword, causing fire arrows to fly to their target. A couple hit Momo in the shoulder, letting blood trickle down her uniform and sending drops everywhere.

Momo then preformed a bakudo spell on Shizuka, making her fall to the ground in a cloud of dust.

_I've never been good at breaking Bakudo spells. And this one is a high level, it would take me at least two minutes to break this one. And if I don't act quickly, Momo will kill me._ Shizuka fought the bindings, a little breaking at a time.

Momo sent off a couple more fire attacks, this time they hit dead on, on Shizuka's shoulder and her chest, blood going everywhere. Light started to die from her eyes as the blood loss started to become to great. And since she took them dead on, it was almost like letting the Zanpaku-to stab her directly. And it did the next time Momo got her. Momo sliced her other shoulder and stabbed her stomach.

Shizuka then broke the Kido and ignored the pain from her wounds, she went after Momo. Shizuka did well at distance attacks, but even better up close. Their swords clashed again, Shizuka's muscles were now screaming from the pain. At this time other Captains showed up, including Captain Hitsugaya. Momo stopped and flashed away, leaving Shizuka to fall to the ground.

"Shizuka!" Captain Ukitake shouted and ran to her aid, "What happened?"

"Momo...attacked me..she says..going to free Aizen...stop her." Shizuka felt blood coming up her throat and out her mouth.

"Stay still. We'll get you to the Squad Four Relief Center as quickly as possible." Captain Unohana said. She turned to the Squad six Lieutenant, Renji. "Can you carry her, Renji?"

He nodded and picked up the now semi-consious Captain, "Of course." He then sensed another familiar Spiritual pressure appear next to him.

"Renji, what happened?" Rukia asked, appalled at the sight of a bloodied Captain.

"Shizuka got attacked, by Momo." he said.

"I'll get word to Ichigo and Kori." Rukia said and shunpoed away to go through the Senkaimon.

xXx

Karakura Town

Rukia ran through the streets to Ichigo's house. She saw the place coming up and jumped into his window, he was passed out on the bed. Still in his day clothes.

"Ichigo!" She kicked him out of bed.

"GAH!" He yelled. He shot up to his feet and glared at the raven-haired Shinigami. "Rukia, what the hell are you doing here so late?" He rubbed his eyes.

"Shizuka's in the Squad Four Relief Center, it looks pretty bad." Rukia looked extremely concerned.

"What happened?" Ichigo asked.

"Her Lieutenant, Momo Hinamori attcked her. She says so she can go and free Aizen. But I really didn't get many specifics, Momo ran off and Shizuka's too out of it to even respond." Rukia explained.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Ichigo used his combat pass to get out of his body and he placed it under the covers.

"Where's Kon?" Rukia tapped her foot.

Ichigo sweat-dropped, "With Kori, wait, we need to tell Kori!"

"That was the plan."

The two of them left the house and sometime later found the Espada asleep in the tree, with Kon in her grasp.

"Kori!" Ichigo called up to her.

"Huh?" She shifted and fell right out of the tree and onto the ground in front of them. "Man, why'd ya have to do that?" She rubbed her back.

"Kori, Shizuka's in critical condition!" Rukia exclaimed.

"What did that girl get into this time?"

"Momo attacked her?"

"You mean her _Lieutenant_?" Kori's jaw dropped. "Wait, isn't this the same Lieutenant that was _Aizen's_ Lieutenant? Oh no. Am I allowed entry into the Soul Society?"

"I'm sure you can come, after all you two are best friends." Rukia said.

"Good, we need to get as much information as possible." Kori's eyes narrowed, _dammit, we soon get back to almost normal and this crap happens? Shizuka, you better not die on me._

xXx

* * *

><p>Haha! I left a cliff-hanger! Now you guys won't know what will happen for a while. I'm so evil!<p>

Shizuka: I liked this chapter, It actually made some sense. But then again, you almost Killed me.

Brandi: Who said 'almost'?

Shizuka: You mean you did kill me?

Brandi: I'm not saying one word until I write the next chapter or when Kirin writes hers next.

Ichigo: You killed her?

Rukia: *hehehehehe now Ichigo is mine*

Ichigo: YOU DUMBASS! YOU CAN'T KILL HER OFF!

Kirin: What was the bet that Ichigo and Kori had?

Brandi: I'll let you have the wild imagination on that part.


	37. Puppet

Sorry guys… being a musician means lots of practice and not a lot of time to write stories. I'm gonna try to make it work though. This chapter is going to be fairly short but it's better than nothing. We're going to slow down our updating due to school. Please bear with us and do not leave just 'cause we're taking our time to plan out the story… not to mention we have lives. I hope you like it and please R&R after you read.

Kori: You know, if you want I could write the story

Kirin: No

Kori: Why not? *innocent look*

Kirin: because if I let you write the story you would run away with Toshiro and kill anyone who gets in your way.

Kori: That is… SO true.

* * *

><p><strong>Last Chapter!<strong>

**"Kori, Shizuka's in critical condition!" Rukia exclaimed.**

**"What did that girl get into this time?"**

**"Momo attacked her?"**

**"You mean her**_**Lieutenant**_**?" Kori's jaw dropped. "Wait, isn't this the same Lieutenant that was**_**Aizen's**_**Lieutenant? Oh no. Am I allowed entry into the Soul Society?"**

**"I'm sure you can come, after all you two are best friends." Rukia said.**

**"Good, we need to get as much information as possible." Kori's eyes narrowed,**_**dammit, we soon get back to almost normal and this crap happens? Shizuka, you better not die on me.**_

* * *

><p>Kori, Ichigo, and Rukia rushed to the soul society. Once there they saw Shizuka laying unconscious, in bed, in the squad four area. After a while Rukia left leaving Ichigo and Kori alone in the room. (well mostly not counting Shizuka)<p>

Kori and Ichigo glared at each other for several minutes until Kori sighed and said "Ichigo, I hope you know that the only reason I dislike you is because your dating Shizuka. In all reality if Renji was dating her I'd probably beat the shit out of him. I guess I'm worried that someone will take one of my few friends away from me."

Kori quickly hugged him and then punched him ,super hard, in the arm

"Ow," Ichigo yelled "What was that for?"

"Don't tell anyone about this you got that Strawberry."

Just then Toshiro walked into the room.

Kori's face lit up as she said "Hi Captain!"

However, he totally ignored her. Kori was upset by this and went on an emotional rant. "I don't even get a 'hey Kori,' or a 'how's it going Kori'? And her e I was thinking that you loved me… I guess I was way off on that one. I was hoping that we could somehow get past the whole espada, captain thing and have a relationship… but if you won't even say he-"

"You know he left right?" Ichigo said cutting her off.

"What, I'm gonna kill him later for leaving me here looking like an idiot." Kori growled to herself

**xXx**

_Later that day,_

"I don't see what we can do about Momo," Rangiku said

"How did she even get to Las Noches in the first place? She has no way to open the gate and I can't see Aizen opening it for her, or rather how he would open it for her." Kori said

She was currently at a meeting discussing how to find and stop Momo from freeing Aizen.

Suddenly Kori's head start to hurt. She put her hand on her hand in hopes to make the pain go away. Then she heard a voice… _his _voice.

'_Did you miss me Kori? Well I have a small favor to ask of you… it should be to hard if you don't fight it.' _Aizen said

'_Leave me alone!' _Kori yelled inside her head but she was locked away in the back of her mind.

The shine faded from Kori's eyes along with her pupils as she became Aizen's puppet.

She slowly got up out of her seat and inch by inch removed her zanpakuto from its sheath. Everybody turned to look at her, and in response they all stood up and prepared to fight her. Kori swung her zanpakuto cutting Shizuka, who had awakened and insisted on attending the meeting. Blood sputtered everywhere as Kori reopened her wound. Shizuka fell to her knees clutching her wound, and Kori placed her Zanpakuto on the ground tip down with her hand on top of the hilt.

'_Ha, you can't control my voice so you can't force me into my release form! You're still not strong enough are you?' _Kori mocked Aizen

Then an electric shock ran through her body releasing her from Aizen's control. All Kori heard before she blacked out was, "Starrk Catch her!"

**xXx**

When she woke up she was in her room back in Las Noches. Sitting in her room were Cyan and Starrk.

"Oh Miss Kori, you're awake. We came to your rescue… although Starrk being Starrk wasn't too happy about that."

"Thanks a lot." Kori muttered

Then she jolted out of bed and ran out the door.

"Miss Kori, where are you going?" Cyan called after her

"To Shizuka, I have to give her something!"

**xXx**

Kori ran into Shizuka room and handed Ichigo a small vile. "Give this to her, it should bring her back."

"Why didn't you use this in the first place?" He asked

"Because I didn't want to use it unless I had too."

On that note Kori left and headed for the meeting room. With everybody still there she called Gin.

"Gin, The more Momo undoes Aizen's seal the more powerful he grows."

"I guess this means we have no choice but to team up with the soul society… of course only if they agree."

Kori ended the call and turned to everybody in the room "I guess this means we allies now."

**xXx**

Momo wiped the sweat from her forehead. The closer she got to Aizen the more spiritual pressure was required to undo the seals.

'_Almost there.' _She thought to herself with a slight smile.

* * *

><p>Thanks for anyone who didn't lose hope on us. I've been busy lately…<p> 


	38. The Guard Dog

WHYYYYYY?

Shizuka: *Bored* what's wrong?

Brandi: I had this chapter almost done last night, but then I go to put it on Fanfiction and it was deleted! NOW I HAVE TO RE-WRITE THE ENTIRE THING AGAIN!

Shizuka: Whatever, all I have to say...I'm not dead.

Brandi:...

Shizuka: You're gonaa kill me off?

Brandi: ...I never said that.

Ichigo: You do and I kill YOU! Although, it ,might be an amusing story.

Brandi: Strawberry, you have no idea.

Ichigo: I AM NOT A FREAKIN' STRAWBERRY!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH, NO MATTER HOW AGGRIVATED I AM!

Also as a side note; this chapter will be filler, kinda the calm before the storm. Slight Fluff, only if you squint. :P AND MAJOR ONE-SIDED RENJIxOC IN THIS CHAPTER!

* * *

><p>xXx<p>

Shizuka groaned as she became semi-consious, again. "Damn." She whispered and squeezed her eyes shut to prevent light from filtering in. She then became semi-aware of someone holding her hand tightly, and the almost suffocating Spiritual Pressure engulfed her. She blinked rapidly and turned her head slightly, trying to blink the cloudiness from her gaze. She saw Ichigo have his hand clasped around hers. His head laying on the futon as he slept, but he still seemed rigid. "Ichigo." She rasped.

He seemed to stir and let out a content sigh. Shizuka noticed how young he seemed to look. His frown was gone from his face, and he seemed more peaceful.

"Ichigo." Shizuka said with more force this time, slightly shaking her arm to jostle him.

Ichigo moved his head up to blink at Shizuka sleepily, "Hey." He yawned.

"Go and get some rest. If I know what's going to happen, then you'll need it." Shizuka stared at him with tired eyes.

He seemed fully awake now as he gave her a look, "No, I'm staying here." Ichigo's frown came back.

"I'll be fine."

"I really doubt-!" Shizuka cut him off by pressing her soft lips to his.

"Really Strawberry, she's right. Go and get some rest."

Shizuka gasped and looked to the entrance, where Renji was smirking and leaning against the doorframe. "Renji, don't do that. You nearly gave me a heart attack." Shizuka blinked.

Renji moved to sit beside Ichigo, who was glaring at the red-haired Lieutenant, and grinned at the injured Captian. "Wow, you really must be out of it to not notice my Spiritual Pressure." He joked.

Shizuka's blue eyes narrowed, "If you hadn't noticed, I was kinda unconsious. Twice in three days." But then she gave Ichigo a scrutinizing look, "You, need to sleep. I don't want you to get ill." Shizuka was now in 'Captain' mode.

"Just go, Ichigo. I'll look after her." Renji said, without any inclination of what he just said.

Ichigo looked at Shizuka, then at Renji and sighed heavily. "Fine." He gave Shizuka's hand one last squeeze before getting to his feet and placing Zangetsu on his back. He glared at Renji, "Your duty, protect her, at all costs." And with one last look at the captain, he strode out of the room.

Renji sat closer to Shizuka now, placing Zabimaru next to him and smiled at her. "So, how are you feeling?"

"Better than I was." Shizuka said simply. "So, what happens now?"

"We're allied with some of the Espada, now." Each word was full of disgust, either directed at the fact of having the Espada and the Shinigami working together, or just directly at Aizen. Shizuka sighed.

"Well, we're gonna have to use this to our advantage." Shizuka used her good arm to prop herself up, but hissed in pain as she did so. Renji jumped up.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Really, don't worry." Shizuka gritted her teeth, "It's only to be expected, after all." She relaxed as she got into a comfortable position. _The only reason I'm in here is because of Aizen. For some reason, he wants me dead. It shows in how Momo attacked me and how Kori attacked me. He gets into their heads. I don't feel safe anymore, if I'm caught off-guard one more time, it might be the death of me._

"You're deep in thought."

Shizuka almost had another heart attack, "Yeah, but that doesn't give you the decency to interrupt whoever is in that thought process." She lightly glared at the red-head.

Renji grinned and it faltered slightly. Oh he so wanted to kiss Shizuka right now, like he'd done so many months ago. It was Ichigo's fault, really, He thought. If he hadn't come around, maybe he and Shizuka would be dating. But, of course as long as they're together, that will never happen.

"Now, who's the one deep in thought?" Shizuka laughed lightly.

"Yeah, now I know what you mean."

Shizuka smiled, "Thanks, Renji. For staying tonight." She got quiet.

"No problem, we're friends, right?" He grinned.

"Yeah, and thank's for taking me to the relief center when Momo attacked."

"Like I said, we're friends."

Shizuka exhaled and laid back down, so her head rested on the pillow. "I'm gonna go back to sleep. I trust you, Renji." She closed her eyes.

"No problem, I'll be here when you wake up." Renji said, softly. He watched as Shizuka's breathing got slower and deeper until he knew that she was out cold. He inched his hand to hers and held it. He felt how cold she was and tried to warm up her hands with his. He looked around, sensing the area for Ichigo's spiritual pressure and leaned down to Shizuka, careful not to wake her up. And pressed his lips to hers. He kept his eyes slightly opened in case she freaked out, but instead she moaned lightly. Renji smirked as he pulled away. "I'm a way better kisser." He said to himself, and sat back down next to the bad and kept watch for the rest of the night.

* * *

><p>Shizuka woke to the sounds of slight snoring in her ear. She opened her eyes to see Renji passed out next to her head. She laughed slightly and moved to get up, she noticed that she wasn't as stiff and the pain had been reduced to an aching. She moved Renji's head slightly so he'd wake up. "Lieutenant Abarai." She said sweetly in his ear. "RENJI!" She shouted.<p>

Renji shot up and grabbed Zabimaru, only to find no one but himself and Shizuka in the room. "Damn." He growled. He glared at the blue-eyed Captain, "That was totally uncalled for."

She shrugged, "Hey, I just had a lot of fun."

"Whatever." Renji snorted. "So, how are you feeling?"

"A lot better, I think I'm gonna get up and get dressed. And I'll meet you, Ichigo, and Rukia after I attend with my Squad." Shizuka said, a little formal.

Renji shrugged, "I'd better check in with Captain Kuchiki, anyway. Be careful." He slipped his Zanpaku-to under his obi.

Shizuka glowered at him, "It's not my fault."

Renji laughed mockingly, "You're just a danger magnet."

Shizuka sneered, "Bakudo number 1: Sai!" She said the kido spell a little more forcefully than it called for, and Renji fell to the ground, paralyzed.

"Damn you."

Shizuka laughed and got out of bed, only to grab her uniform and haori, and her Zanpaku-to. "I'll see you later, Renji."

"SHIZUKA!"

* * *

><p>lol, I laughed during this chapter. Of course, i just ruined it by saying i basically laughed at my own jokes. oh well. i hope you enjoyed the chapte. if you didn't or absolutly hated it, then i don't even know why you even read this story.<p>

Love ya all!


	39. True Darkness

**Kirin:** *talking in sleep* … Kori screamed as memories flooded through her mind and then she collapsed to the ground…

**Kori:** What are you doing?

**Kirin:** *still half asleep* Oh… huh? Sorry I guess I fell asleep writing… anyways don't ask why I'm writing the next chapter before this one.

**Kori:** Well it's about time you updated.

**Kirin**: Shut up I've been busy…

**Kori:** Well let's get this story star….

**Kirin:** Wait didn't you want to do something first.

**Kori:** Oh yeah… *stabs Byakuya* I feel much better now… don't ask why.

**Kirin: **On with the story… *falls back asleep*

* * *

><p><strong>Last Chapter,<strong>

**Shizuka sneered, "Bakudo number 1: Sai!" She said the kido spell a little more forcefully than it called for, and Renji fell to the ground, paralyzed.**

**"Damn you."**

**Shizuka laughed and got out of bed, only to grab her uniform and haori, and her Zanpakuto. "I'll see you later, Renji."**

**"SHIZUKA!"**

* * *

><p>"Why would you ask that?"<p>

Cyan shrugged and Kori sighed "Well odd as it is, I've got nothing better to do so I guess I'll answer your question."

Kori sat down on her bed and placed her index finger on her chin looking up at the ceiling. "My life, interesting indeed…" Kori started, she looked towards Cyan and continued "Well as a kid I was claimed to be a super genius, I was in all enrichment classes… kids often made fun of me because I was nerdy. I had dark hair and wore glasses… I never played outside like the rest of the kids because I preferred to read."

Kori paused for a moment and looked as if she was trying to remember the details of her past. "My parents were into ghosts and we often moved to places they found to have high spiritual activity. I remember moving right before I started middle school; at that time I thought that I could recreate myself as a new person. I would no longer be the nerdy girl but instead the popular girl. I replaced my glasses with contacts, died my hair blonde and starting cheerleading. It didn't take long for me to become the popular, hyperactive, dumb blonde of the school. Around this time my parents become friends with Shizuka's parents and Shizuka became my best friend. We did everything together even though we were very different. Later, before my high school years, my parents, along with Shizuka's parents, decided to move to Japan. I once again decided to re-invent myself, I quite cheerleading and cut all my hair off. Of course, I still pretended to be dumb and was hyperactive but now I was also short tempered. My parents later died and Shizuka and I got a house." Kori stopped and smiled "Then it goes right up to current time. Now, just one question… why did you ask me about my history?"

Cyan gulped and spoke "I was just wondering if something in your past had to do with your love for Lord _Aizen_… plus I can never tell when your being yourself and when you being, uh what should I call it, fake."

Kori was suddenly interested in what Cyan just said. She raised an eyebrow and asked "What do you mean by _fake?_"

Cyan avoided Kori's eyes and spoke softly "When you are crazy and during the times when it seems that you don't know how to be serious, when you around Shizuka and the other shinigami… that's when your being fake. Yet when you train and fight you are driven by this… passion, a passion to kill all those who defy Aizen. When you eyes seem to be filled with blood itself and you kill without a second thought…. That's your true personality. Yet at times like this, when you are neither crazy nor angry… I have no idea what you are truly feeling, and I thought maybe if I knew more about you I could understand you more and help you…"

Kori smirked "I don't need your help Cyan, I can do things on my own. However, I do find your way of thinking quite interesting."

Kori got up from her bed and brushed off her skirt. "Enough of this, I have business in the soul society."

~x~

Cyan remained on the floor of Kori's room, she placed her hands over her hands remembering what Kori had said.

"_I don't need your help Cyan,…" _

It reminded her of something Kori had said before, when they last spoke of Kori's plans…

_Kori had been training, she threw her practice knives at the targets never missing a single bulls-eye. Cyan watched in amazement at how the knives gracefully flew through the air before striking the target. After Kori had used her last knife she took a moment to catch her breath before going to collect them._

"_You know, Miss Kori, I don't think I've ever seen you miss before." Cyan had said_

"_Of course not!" Kori snapped "With every knife I throw, I'm throwing my love for Aizen towards my hatred of the soul society… Missing is not an option!"_

_Kori forcefully pulled the knives from the target and placed them back in their case._

"_About that, Miss Kori, are you really okay with killing them?" Cyan asked_

"_Cyan, it was my plan, they are not my friends and I will kill every last one of them!" Kori grinned evilly _

"_Miss Kori, this is not a good idea. You say that you will kill them now but what will happen after you go through with it?"_

_Kori walked over to Cyan and stood directly in front of her. She placed her hand under Cyan's chin forcing her to look up at her._

"_Cyan," Kori whispered leaning towards Cyan "What are you?"_

"_I- I…" Cyan couldn't form words to speak_

"_You are my __Fraccion; do you know what that means Cyan?" Kori questioned "It means you do what I say when I say it, nowhere does it state that you can tell me what to do."_

"_I'm sorry, I was just worried about you." Cyan muttered_

_Kori slapped Cyan across the face with the back of her hand, knocking her to the ground "Sorry doesn't excuse you actions Cyan Sung-Sun! Next time you speak out of term, I can promise you, I won't go easy on you… and your death will draw closer with each blow."_

_On that note Kori left Cyan…_

Cyan pulled her hand hands away from her face "Kori, every day you get farther and farther into the darkness."

~x~

Kori hugged Shizuka and beamed "How's my bestest buddy in the entire world? I'm so glad to see you, Las Noches is so incredibly boring, there's never any sunlight!"

Kori squeezed her more until Shizuka chocked "Kori let go of me…"

Kori's eyes widened and she let go of her "Oh yeah, you injured… I'm so sorry Shizuka!"

"Anyways, I just wanted to update you on my plans for the attack."

Shizuka nodded and Kori proceeded to explain things "I'm going to be leading the attack of course, after Gin gives me the signal we'll attack and they'll fall right into my special trap. That's all there is to it… however you'll have to wait for the battle to come to see what the trap is." Kori smiled evilly, luckily Shizuka didn't notice.

* * *

><p><strong>I'M SOOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING!<strong> I haven't been busy or anything… but if you didn't already know my favorite anime in the entire world is Naruto… and it's hard to write a Bleach fanfic if your brain is wired on excuses… plus I would much rather draw Sasuke fan art. In the past month I've drawn 6 different pictures of him… and plenty more Naruto fan art. Anyways I promised you a preview sooooo here you go this is an upcoming chapter… probably not going to happen in the story for 2 or 3 chapters… maybe more. Before that though… I would like to welcome my best friend _Dragon's Dance _to the crew as my brand new BETA! I'm soooo excited that she agreed to help me… she's a very detailed writer and she and I are writing a naruto crack fic together… well… I came up with the ideas and she writes the story. I highly recommend you check her out… however she's on vacation and couldn't beta this chapter so my next chapter will be betaed. Anyways on with the preview…!

* * *

><p>Cyan opened the door to Kori's room and what she saw was not a pretty sight. Kori was laying face down on the ground in a pool of blood and glass shards. The blood came from her left arm and in her right hand was a bloody glass shard.<p>

Cyan ran over to Kori and placed a hand on her shoulder "Kori, what happened?"

Kori lifted her head letting the blood drip from her cheek back to the ground "I found the solution… for depression."

"What are you talking about?"

"People like me… they deserve to suffer. To live would be to merciful… as would to be dead… so pain and suffering is the only thing people like me deserve."

"But, you made up for your mistakes…"

"No… Cyan… I can never make up for my mistakes."

* * *

><p>Sorry… it's short but if you want to know what happens next read on my friends!<p> 


	40. In The Closet

Brandi: *typing like a madman* And then this will happen...

Shizuka: What in hell are you doing?

Brandi: Typing.

Shizuka: Well, I can see that, but how long is this chapter gonna be...HOLY!

Brandi: I know, right? *chuckles*

Shizuka: Where did this come from? Why weren't your chapters this long before?

Brandi: Cause I was lazy...

Shizuka: Figures...

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE BLEACHNESS IN THIS LONG ASS CHAPTER!(Throws extra Exclamation points at Fanfiction!)

"Normal Speech"

'_Thoughts'_

_Zanpaku-to Speech_

* * *

><p>Shizuka squirmed in discomfort as the Captain of Squad 4, Captain Unohana, undressed her healed wounds. She watched as shiny pink scars appeared from under the bandages and cringed, oh how close she came to dying…<p>

"Well, all done." Captain Unohana smiled warmly as she gathered the bandages into her hands, "I think you're free to officially leave, Captain Ongaku."

Shizuka got to her feet and put her uniform back in place, adjusting the kimono so she wouldn't be uncomfortable. She picked up her Haori and slipped it on, the Zanpaku-to tied to her side, securely. The others found it to be better if she had Takitsukeru with her at all times, well right now anyway. "Thank you, Captain. I am sincerely grateful for all that you and Isane have done for me." She smiled. Shizuka turned to leave but Captain Unohana stopped her. "Hmm?"

"The other Captains, including myself would find it to be beneficial if you would take it easy, Shizuka." Unohana said, smiling sadly.

Shizuka sighed and crossed her arms, "I would love to, but not with the current situation in our hands."

"Actually, we thought it would be best if you don't join the fight at all, considering you are our youngest Captain, and very powerful."

Shizuka narrowed her eyes at the kind Captain, "You're kidding."

Unohana shook her head, "I am sorry, but no."

"That's a load of crap! I can't just sit here while my squad goes into battle and I'm not there! I refuse to be left out!" Shizuka said lowly and forcefully. "I am a Captain, and I will be at the head of Squad five in order to go to battle." She turned on her heel and strode swiftly out of the room.

"Oh my, this isn't good." Unohana murmured.

* * *

><p>Shizuka sighed as she sat up on the roof right above her quarters, watching the sun begin to set. "Why would the Thirteen Court Guard Squads want me to stay back?" She furrowed her brows, "I am an extremely capable Shinigami, it's not like I have no experience fighting."<p>

_Maybe they just want to protect you._ A voice said beside her. Shizuka looked to see Takitsukeru standing next to her, the twilight light making her form glow.

"But, maybe _I_ want to protect them." Shizuka said stubbornly, huffing. She got to her feet, and crossed her arms. "What do you think I should do, Takitsukeru?"

_That, my dear, is something you should figure out on your own. I can't help you with this, although, if you don't, I'm sure your pride would be at risk. _Takitsukeru said. She let the tail sway back and forth, catching the dying sun. _I do have a bad feeling about this, but I don't know what it might be._

Shizuka laughed softly, "Somehow, I knew you'd say that."

Takitsukeru smiled warmly at her partner, mercury eyes glowing; _We _are_ partners, after all. _She looked away from the young Captain and narrowed her eyes; _We'll just have to see what happens, right?_

Shizuka sighed, "I suppose." She turned to look at the Phoenix woman, "Thank you for speaking with me, Takitsukeru."

Takitsukeru nodded and began to fade, _Remember this, Shizuka Ongaku, I can feel a great evil around us as we speak. Be careful._

"I hope she's not talking about me." Ichigo stepped over to the brown haired captain.

"Maybe she's referring to your little alter ego, Mr. Kurosaki." She teased, her eyes slightly narrowed, making Ichigo scowl.

"Doubt it, he hasn't given me trouble since we first encountered the Arrancars, way before you even moved here." Ichigo sighed and crossed his arms.

"Ichigo, I was kidding. I wasn't meaning your inner hollow." Shizuka replied. "I was just told that, by Captain Unohana, that I should probably stay out of the fight." she shook her head, " But that's not an option. I need to be in that fight." she noticed how quiet Ichigo was being. "Not you too." She grumbled. "I am going to fight, Ichigo. You, or the other Captains, will not stop me. My pride is now being threatened, and you know how that is."

"It's not like I don't want you to, but something's not right about this whole plan. You know that as much as anyone else. You do realize that you're the one who is getting hurt, right?" Ichigo sighed, still scowling. He ran his free hand through his bright colored hair. "Besides, I don't really trust Kori anymore, even though she turned on Aizen. We're supposed to meet them later on anyway. Something about a party." Ichigo said.

"I hate parties." Shizuka growled. She shook her head, annoyed. "I'm going to go and look for hollows to kill, I'll meet you at the fifth squad barracks, where I assume this party is being held." She looked at Ichigo with a small smile, "Okay?"

"Alright, be back by nightfall they said." Ichigo smiled a little.

"No." Shizuka corrected, "Ichigo says to be back by nightfall."

Ichigo blushed and looked away, "N-no." He stuttered.

Shizuka smiled and stood on her tip toes in order to peck him on the lips. "Please don't worry about me. I'll be okay."

"I know that. You keep saying it, but.." he trailed off, "Forget it." He was flustered and gave the young Captain a quick hug.

"Ichigo, why're you blushing? It's not like you haven't been affectionate to me before. Now you're acting like you're gonna say something wrong." Shizuka smirked.

"Your kimono is kinda undone..." Ichigo was red faced as he murmured this.

"huh?" Shizuka looked down and saw how right he was. She growled, "Damn it, Kurosaki! Why didn't you say something before?" She fixed the kimono and gave Ichigo a sly look, "I know why, you liked it." she purred, and this only added to the flustered boy's blush. "I don't blame ya, I mean you are a guy..."

"No! I-I didn't mean that!"

Shizuka laughed, "Right. I'll see ya later, Ichigo." and with that she left the flustered Substitute Shinigami.

"I wonder why I'm even subjecting myself to this..." He muttered, before flashing away.

* * *

><p>Shizuka sliced through another low level Hollow, her shikai would have been useless for any of the stupid things. Hell, these things were so weak. She continued to hunt the hollows until she felt like taking a break. Then she sat down under a tree, thinking. Well, not really. She then felt an extremely large spiritual pressure enter the area, it felt like a hollow, but also like a shinigami. "Damn, it's an Arrancar. Why is one even here?" Shizuka grumbled and got to her feet. She took a moment to look around before unsheathing her Zanpaku-to. "Come out!" She shouted.<p>

"Damn, you don't have to be so loud." The voice growled out.

Shizuka's blue eyes widened as she saw the figure walk casually out of the shadows, she saw the teal blue eyes and the partial hollow mask on his left side of his face. The white jacket that told the others that he was an Arrancar was left open, showing his sculpted body, marred by a wide scar. He smirked, seeing how Shizuka reacted to him.

"Are you an Arrancar?" Shizuka murmured, but then she slapped herself mentally, '_Of course he's an Arrancar! Why did I ask such a stupid question?'_

"Me? A lowly Arrancar? Surely you know who I am?" His teal colored eyes flashed and narrowed slightly. "I mean, you _do_ know the tecera Espada, don't you?"

That through Shizuka through a loop, what kind of question was that supposed to be? Kori was her friend for a long time, wait…Shizuka has seen this Arrancar before. She closed her eyes and tried to think.

_FLASHBACK!_

"_**Ichigo, how much have you and the Soul Society interacted with the Arrancars, before Kori and I messed everything up?" Shizuka asked, meaning for it to be teasing gesture to the Substitute Shinigami.**_

_**Ichigo was silent before answering, maybe trying to pick the right words to say? "Not long before you two showed up, we had just gotten back from saving Rukia from being executed in the Soul Society." He stopped, "Someone told you that story, right?"**_

_**Shizuka nodded, "Yeah, in the Shinigami Academy, we were told of the Ryoka invading the Soul Society and how the Orange Haired Shinigami took down many high seated officers," She gave Ichigo an incredulous look, "You were extremely reckless."**_

_**Ichigo flushed and rubbed the back of his head, "Yeah, but at least we saved Rukia. I owed her that much." He scowled, "But back to the Arrancars, I was having issues with my inner hollow during those early days, so I lost so much self-confidence when they appeared. I felt like I couldn't protect anyone, because both Orihime and Chad were hurt. Then a group of Arrancars appeared just inside the city, having all of us split up different ways. One Arrancar in that group, was an Espada."**_

_**Shizuka didn't respond to that with one of her snarky comments, "…"**_

"_**He challenged me, and got me pretty bad too, and only because of the hollow that was threatening to devour me form the inside out. He was about to either finish me off or my hollow would have taken control and finished **_**him**_** off, but the ex-captain, Tosen appeared and stopped him. I only did get one hit on him, mocking me with his ice blue eyes," He stopped and looked at Shizuka, "His name was Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez."**_

"_**Grimmjow?" Shizuka asked. **_

"_**Yeah, I'd be careful if you ever run into him. He's insane." Ichigo grumbled.**_

"_**Sounds like you're still sore from that encounter." Shizuka teased.**_

"_**Shut up."**_

END FLASHBACK!

"OH!" Shizuka exclaimed. She looked at the Espada in amazement, "You're Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez, the sexta espada, right?"

Grimmjow smirked and nodded, "Well, it seems like you have hope in ya after all."

Shizuka's eyes narrowed, "What do you mean?"

Grimmjow frowned, "I don't have to explain anything to you."

"Don't be a smartass."

"Why don't you make me?"

Shizuka growled and unsheathed her Zanpaku-to, "Want me to?" She snarled.

Grimmjow's eyes widened and he laughed, hard. "No! I'm not here to fight ya." He was chuckling until the captain's gaze silenced him. "I'm here to help you."

"How so?" Shizuka asked as she sheathed her sword and glared at the intruder. "Why would you want to help me?"

Grimmjow was silent for a few heartbeats, not sure how to say whatever he was gonna say, "Well, you need to be ready."

"Ready for what?"

"You need to be ready to fight an Espada." Grimmjow said.

"But, aren't the Espada on our side now?" Shizuka was confused now. Wasn't that what Kori told everyone? Or was that a lie?

"Not all Espada are goody-goody with you Shinigami. Most are still allied with Aizen, but I'd rather not have someone look down on me, so I am my own ally." Grimmjow crossed his arms.

"But, I've fought an Espada. I fought Kori." Shizuka retorted.

Grimjow quirked an eyebrow, "I was there, you two weren't fighting seriously." He frowned, "Well, you might be, but she wasn't. She is the third Espada, there is no way that you are ready to fight her, if you needed to."

"Grimmjow, I'm a captain. I am one of the most powerful Shinigamis in the Soul Society. I think I can handle her." Shizuka growled.

He snorted, "Fine, I was trying to help ya, but if you don't want it." He turned to leave, hand in his pockets.

"Wait."

He turned slightly to look at the Captain Shinigami, "Hm? Yeah?"

"How do I fight an Espada?" Shizuka wasn't sure why she stopped the intruder from leaving and why she would even ask him this.

"It's not that hard, but you should have instinct. It's not rocket science." Grimmjow smirked and turned to face the girl, "You have to want to kill your opponent. You need to let out any emotion that you might have with her or him. You can't let your guard down. Just focus on the hunt and the kill." Grimmjow's eyes were narrowed and then he smirked, "That's really all I can tell you." He turned away, "See you." He disappeared.

"I wonder what goes through those people's minds. No wonder why they're insane." Shizuka murmured. She took a quick look at the almost dark sky and shook her head. "Great." She muttered and flash stepped back to Sereitei.

* * *

><p>Shizuka could hear the music even before she even reached the barracks, "Oh my god." Shizuka muttered. "If this is Kori's idea, I'm gonna have to kill her." She walked into the building and saw Renji run up to her. "Renji! What the hell is going on?" She yelled.<p>

"A party!" He yelled back.

"I can see that, but why?" Shizuka shouted.

"Kori said that we could have one." Renji grinned, and that was when she could see the tinted red on his cheeks.

"Are you drunk, Renji?" Shizuka asked. And Renji shook his head, making him look serious again, "Can't we at least turn the music down?"

"Yeah. I'll get Rangiku to turn it off. Kori just wanted to piss you off when you got back from whatever you were doing." Renji said.

"Just go, Renji." She pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration. She went to look for the Espada and giver a piece of her mind. "Where the hell could she be?" She murmured. She walked about the halls that were filled with members of her squad, and saw the familiar white outfit that belonged to the Arrancars in general and saw the long dark hair, "Kori." Shizuka growled. She stalked over and went to tackle her but then Shuuhei pushed her into the closet that was conveniently placed next to Kori, as she laughed her ass off. Shizuka blinked; trying to get used to the black around her, save for the line of light that filtered through from the bottom, and she stretched out, and her small hand brushed against the familiar material of a Shihakusho in front of her. _'What?'_ She brought her hand to her chest in surprise, "Who's there?" She demanded.

"Me." Renji's voice appeared.

'_God, is the world trying to conspire against me and Ichigo? Every place I go now, Renji's there.' _She shook her head,"Renji, what are you doing in here?"

"Kori locked me in here when I found her and when I was gonna break out, Shuuhei locked you in here. I know that she was gonna have Rangiku get Ichigo, 'cause he's been looking for you, when you got here. If you ask me, he's way too protective."

Shizuka sighed, "I know he's protective. But he has his moments."

"Why are you even with him? You aren't human anymore; you have to stay in the Soul Society."

"Where are you going with this, Renji?"

He was silent, "I..uh…never mind." He grumbled.

"Renji, I care for him, very much so." Shizuka murmured.

"Do you _love_ him?"

Shizuka's face went warm, "Why are you asking?" This wasn't the kind of question that a _friend_ asked; she knew that Renji liked her. Hell, the whole Soul Society knew. But she always thought that it was Kori that tried to get him to her, for Shizuka knew that Kori didn't like Ichigo. _'For some unknown reason.'_ She thought.

"There's no reason." Renji said.

"Bullcrap." Shizuka muttered under her breath.

"Hey! Where's Shizuka?" Ichigo yelled outside the door.

"Shh.." Renji covered Shizuka's mouth and shoved her against his chest. She could feel her face getting warm as he did this, too.

"She's in this closet here." Kori's smug voice rang out.

'_What the hell is she thinking?' _Shizuka's face went bright red and a horrified look clouded her expression.

"Why is she in the closet?" Ichigo's voice was controlled anger.

"'Cause they're gonna make-out." Kori said this like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Hey, Shizuka." Renji whispered to the small captain.

"What?" Shizuka asked, not wanting to look at the red-haired Lieutenant.

"Let's get him even more pissed than he already is. He has serious jealousy issues, and this should fix him." There was a smirk in his voice as he explained.

"Renji, I don't know. Yeah, it'd be funny, but…"

"C'mon." He begged in her ear.

'_I'm gonna regret this, aren't I?'_ Shizuka sighed, and nodded, "Okay."

Renji positioned the captain so that when the Orange haired Shinigami would break in, it's gonna happen, he would see her with Renji. _'I'm having way too much fun with this.'_ He thought. He was contemplated in kissing her, but, it was a death sentence for _both_ of them and he'd rather have her alive.

But, before Renji could get into position himself, he being on the right of Shizuka, the door burst open and an angry Substitute Shinigami was glaring at the two. Shizuka saw Kori standing right there and Shizuka unsheathed her Zanpaku-to.

"Kori." She said in a deadly tone.

"Shit." Kori's eyes went wide, she knew better than to be in the way of an angry Captain, she had enough of that with Tosen, and Toshiro. She used her sonido to leave the scene and Shizuka shunpoed after her.

"Hey, Renji." Ichigo smirked.

"Shit." Renji exclaimed and also disappeared from the area.

* * *

><p>Shizuka gave up on chasing Kori and just walked about the abandoned halls of her barracks. "Damn her." She muttered and walked into her quarters, seeing how clean it was and how it the room still held the faint scent of blood. She sighed and shrugged off her haori, folding it nicely and placing it on the corner of her desk. She contemplated on taking off her Zanpaku-to, but something in her head told her not to. She smiled a little, "I should go and look for Ichigo."<p>

She left the room, closing the door behind her, and started to go back to the area where they held the party, finding it strangly quiet and so Shizuka took an experimental step forward, only to bump into someone. She looked up to see a very pissed off Ichigo Kurosaki. "I was just looking for you, Ichigo." Shizuka chuckled nervously.

Ichigo sighed in annoyance and pinched the bridge of his nose, "What the hell was that for?"

Shizuka put her hands on her hips, "Like I would really know what was going through Kori's messed up mind. You know that better than me."

Ichigo remembered when he was locked in the closet before and shook his head, "Yeah."

"Ichigo, what's wrong?"

He snorted and crossed his arms, "Why would you think is something wrong? I'm perfectly fine, just a little pissed..."

Shizuka sighed, "Just cut the crap and tell me."

He was silent,"How long have we been dating?"

Shizuka raised an eyebrow at this question, "Uhhh..nine months." her blue eyes narrowed, "Why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering."

Shizuka snorted this time, "Ichigo."

"Nothing!"

"ICHIGO!" Shizuka shouted and finally got him to shut up. "Why were you asking?"

"Why are you and Renji countinuing to mess with me?" He countered.

"Are you jealous?" She suddenly smirked.

"What?" His eyebrows shot up, but then he scowled, "Not a chance, I'm not like that." He scoffed and crossed his arms again.

"Then why would you come out with a question like you just asked, unless you were gonna get all jealous that I'm _friends_ with Renji. And just because nine months-!" She was suddenly cut off in her rant by an object thrown at her, full speed, made her fall to the ground. "W-what the hell?" She stammered as she saw a furious Kori sitting on Ichigo, pulling his arm behind his back and making him yell in pain. "Kori! What ae you doing?" The captain yelled in shock.

"How dare you get Shizuka pregnant!" She screeched.

Shizuka deadpanned and shoved Kori off Ichigo without saying a word. She helped him up and saw the bright blush on his cheeks. "Kori." She said calmly, not looking at the Espada, "What were you doing?"

"Obviously killing the Asshole." Kori scoffed.

"What did he do wrong?"

"He got you-" Shizuka cut her off with a glare.

"Nine months was how long we were _Dating,_ you moron!" Shizuka yelled, "Don't butt in unless you have the whole story!"

Kori frowned, "Sorry." She muttered and pouted.

Shizuka rolled her eyes, "It's alright, I guess. Just get the whole story when you want to say something."

Kori grinned, a peculiar look entered her gaze, "Don't worry." She turned around to leave, "See you guys later." She turned to smirk at the two Shinigami, "Actually, I'll see ya when we have the big battle." And with that she disappeared.

* * *

><p>Brandi: DONE! Hahahaha! And all thanks to listening to Lucifer by SHINee!<p>

Shizuka: Finally.

Brandi: Have more enthusiasm, or I'll have Jonghyun come and lock you up!

Shizuka: I'm not afraid of some boy from a boy band. *Rolls her eyes*

Brandi: Well, considering he's a perv...

Shizuka: *flashes away from the plotting author*

Brandi: *Grins* I hope you liked the chapter, see ya next time!

Song that i was listening to: Lucifer by SHINee! :D


	41. Death Not So Far Away

**Kirin: **It only took about 6 months but here it is…

**Kori: **'Bout time you lazy slacker!

**Kirin: **Stop yelling, I was too busy doing nothing to update! Why don't you try writing the story for once? *Thinks for a moment* On second thought, that might not be good.

**Kori: **Yeah you're probably right there, well anyways, on with the story!

* * *

><p>Kori punched Grimmjow in the face for the second time in the last few minutes. After the party Kori was furious. She had heard Grimmjow warning Shizuka that not all the espada had switched sides<em>.' In fact none that I know of did, or so I thought, but it seems Grimmjow has betrayed us. I guess this means I have no choice but to kill him'.<em> Kori thought to herself. Meanwhile, she continued to lecture Grimmjow on how betraying Aizen was the ultimate sin. To which he said that he had simply taken his own side in the battle. Kori's face turned red in anger, normally she was rather calm when it came to things like this, but betraying Aizen was unforgivable! Kori took all her anger out on Grimmjow; she slowly pulled her Zanpakuto out of its sheath and cut off both of his arms faster than he could even react. Of course she could have killed him if she wanted to, but that would have been too easy, and besides she wanted to him suffer. Not even bothering to clean the blood off her zanpakuto, she put it back in its case and walked away without looking back.

Kori made her way down to her room. Once there she pulled her hair into a ponytail so it wouldn't get in the way during the upcoming fight. Just after she finished doing that Cyan knocked on the door, Kori told her to enter and she proceeded to do so. Cyan told her of the recent updates on the battle plan, during which Kori nodded taking mental notes of everything.

Cyan and Kori made their way to the soul society to help prepare for the fight against Aizen. When Kori saw Shizuka, she walked up to her and put her hand on her shoulder and whispered in her ear "Are you ready?" Shizuka jumped upon hearing Kori's voice making Kori laugh.

"Kori, don't do that again!"

Kori giggled at Shizuka's anger and jumped around happily. "Today you'll get to see my true powers!" Kori said with a slight hint of her true intentions.

Shizuka raised an eyebrow, "Just what do you mean by that?"

Kori grinned, however it was sinister and Shizuka could clearly see that, "Oh you'll know soon enough."

~x~

The rest of the morning went rather slow, but once afternoon came along Kori got very excited. _Aizen, it's almost time! I'll show you how strong I really am, I promise!_

The shinigami and espada stood in a group facing Aizen and Momo, Kori was standing next to Shizuka who was looking slightly on the nervous side. Kori was staring intently at Aizen waiting for her signal to attack, of course the shinigami were also waiting for a signal… to bad it is one they won't get. After staring at Aizen for a minute or so she saw her signal, the slightest, most unnoticeable tilt of his head. Almost instantly Kori drew her zanpakuto. In a flash she turned cutting across Shizuka's mid section. The other espada had also started fighting their own battles.

Shizuka was taken completely off guard by Kori's attack. She knew, thanks to Grimmjow, that some of the espada were still loyal to Aizen, but she would have never guessed that Kori was one of them. Shizuka had stumbled back slightly holding her hand over her wound. She looked up at Kori as if looking for some kind of explanation.

Kori walked towards her, holding her zanpakuto so it was facing the ground. "I guess you wondering 'why' now."

The expression on Shizuka's face told her yes so she continued to explain. "It was my idea in the first place…"

**~Flashback~**

Kori wanted nothing but to help Aizen reach his goal of destroying the soul society, so she spent most of her time planning how she could do so. One day when nothing was going on in Las Noches, an idea came to Kori. Almost as soon as she got the idea she raced down to Aizen to tell him all about her plan.

Basically, the espada would pretend to betray Aizen in hopes of gaining the trust of the soul society. Once they had their trust, they would stage an act making it look like Aizen was controlling Kori as if to declare war against them. From there Gin would suggest their alliance, thus giving the espada all the access to their battle plans. It was almost like the soul society would be giving away all their secrets to the enemy. Kori then suggested they use Momo as bait in getting the soul society to become their "allies". During the fight they would wait for a signal to attack, not Aizen, but the shinigami.

Aizen loved Kori's plan and decided to put it through immediately, however they would need to draw out the soul society into some kind of fight. The spent six months planning how to do just and when the time was right everything fell right into place.

**~End~**

Shizuka's eyes widened as she realized that they had been planning this for over half a year now. Enraged she pulled out her zanpakuto, releasing her shikai. She yelled out a command, that Kori didn't even bother to follow, making thousands of fire arrows shoot off in her direction. Kori dodged all of them without even trying and smiled "Shizuka, this is an insult. I'm the tres espada; you're going to need at least a bankai to defeat me."

"We'll just see about that!" Shizuka yelled shooting off more arrows.

Kori once again dodged them all. _See, I told you…_ Kori said in her mind.

Finally getting bored of dodging, Kori decided to go on the offensive. She charged at Shizuka head on getting ready to swing with her zanpakuto. Shizuka got in the perfect position to block Kori's oncoming attack; however Kori used her sonido at the last second to move behind Shizuka. From there she was able to make a rather large cut across Shizuka's back.

The next few minutes was full of nothing but shunpo and sonido, except for the buzzing sound coming from Kori's sonido, the only sound you could hear was the clinking of their blades as they met. Kori kept striking at Shizuka, while Shizuka blocked all of her attacks. They continued like this for what Kori deemed to be forever before Shizuka finally landed a blow on Kori. Her blade went straight across Kori's midsection, but it didn't leave a mark because like all arrancars Kori has Hierro or extremely hard skin. Kori smirked when she took notice of Shizuka's surprised face.

"How many times must I tell you, you need at least a bankai to have any hopes of defeating me." The brown haired espada said with a sigh.

Shizuka simply glared at the espada, she was determined to defeat her without use of a bankai. _'I'll prove to her that I'm not weak. She may be a high ranking espada, but I'm a captain!'_ Shizuka more determined than ever, once again lunged at Kori.

Kori stepped out of the way making Shizuka stumble a bit. "Shizuka, you're truly starting to bore me. I fear I might fall asleep. Not like it matters though, I got still easily defeat you even if I was sleeping."

Shizuka was defiantly angry, but she wasn't about to admit to weakness by using bankai. She just needed to think of a plan. _'Okay, Kori has tough skin being an espada and all… so I need to find a way around that. On the plus side I've seen her release form once before… so I already know of some of her powers. I know she has wings, six arms, and her zanpakuto turns into six knives. Now if I can get her to use her release form I can use that to my advantage.'_

Kori could have easily have dealt with Shizuka while she was lost in thought, but she wanted to see what the Captain had planned so, she stood there waiting patiently as Shizuka came up with a plan. Of course, Kori realized it was wrong to attack someone while they were off guard. Kori didn't want to seem like a coward that needed an advantage like that to win.

When Shizuka finally looked like she thought of something Kori smiled _'She doesn't even know the beginning of my true power. It's obvious that she want me to use my release form…'_ Kori had used her release form months ago for this purpose. She wanted Shizuka to believe that she already knew of her powers, when in reality she knew nothing.

"You look like you want to fight this battle full force." Kori stated "However, I must warn you, espada four and up are not permitted to use their release form in Las Noches because their power could destroy everything in sight. If that's what you want then I'll go full force, but the battle will end much quicker that way. I don't know about you, but I really do hate fighting."

Kori pulled her Zanpakuto out and placed it tip down on the ground with both hands on top of the hilt. "Fly," the espada muttered before stating the zanpakuto's name "Chou." At the same time Shizuka released her bankai.

Huge red wings sprouted from Kori's back and two more sets of arms grew out her sides. Her headband like hollow mask now had antennas on it and her uniform that was normally a shirt and skirt was now a full body suit.

Shizuka on the other hand now had beautiful, fiery wings and a tail.

"Now, things get interesting." Kori stated

Shizuka smirked before once again attacking. Kori wrapped her wings around herself forming an invincible barrier and blocking Shizuka's attack. She once again opened her wings, but with such force that it sent Shizuka flying backwards. In one of her hands she spun a knife around as if decided whether or not to use it. She examined each knife, they were all different. They were each contained a poison, however they could not be distinguished from one another. They had the same smell and look, and they all felt they same and were as heavy as each other. They weren't always like this, of course they looked alike and felt alike but the poison was created by Kori. Kori had always been something of a super genius, though she always did her best to hide it, and since becoming an espada she finally decided to let it show. It took all she had to make the poison.

**~Flashback~**

"It seems the ability that comes with your release form is your wings. They are a nearly invincible shield, although they make a great defense, you still need a form of offense. You have your knives, but what good will they do in a fight. I'm sure there's a way to alter them-"

"Poison," Kori stated blankly interrupting Szayel, "I wish for them to be all poisoned differently."

"Alright what do you have in mind?"

Kori smiled and proceeded to tell him of her evil ideas. She needed them all the same color, smell, and weight. All she asked of Szayel was to provide her with a workspace and to stay out of her way while she experimented.

It took her months to complete, but in the end she was rather pleased with the results. However, Kori was not one that enjoyed killing or fighting and secretly hoped to never have to use them.

**~End~**

'_Not yet, that would end things to fast,' _Kori stared at Shizuka who was now slowly getting up from the ground, _'Maybe something slight like number five, yeah that should work.'_

Kori grabbed the knife which she numbered five. She knew she had never missed a target, but she didn't want Shizuka to feel the full effect just yet, so she threw at such an angle that it just barely grazed her arm. As Kori expected, Shizuka attempted to pick up the knife, but it returned to her hand before she got the chance.

"They special, they will always return to me… even if you were to get a hold of one it would simply return to me."

Shizuka squinted, everything was blurry. She assumed that there was something wrong with the knife, but there was no way of telling what. While recovering from the last blow and with Kori's perfect aim, avoiding being hit was impossible. She tried to hit Kori, but missed completely. Not only was her vision blurry, but she was seeing triples.

"It seems you're having trouble with your sight. Don't worry; I made sure you wouldn't experience the true power of the knife. What fun would it be if you were completely blind anyways?" The espada seemed to be mocking the captain.

Shizuka made an attempt to shoot fire at Kori, but once again failed due to her poor eye sight. Kori grabbed two knives and threw them full force at Shizuka.

Shizuka's eyes widened as she found saw six knives coming at her, not knowing which ones were real and which ones were fake she stayed unmoving. The next thing she knew everything was black.

Kori was never one that enjoyed killing or even fighting. With Shizuka knocked out she saw this as a perfect opportunity to leave. Staying in her release form in case it was needed, she began walking away from the scene. Almost immediately Aizen caught sight of her leaving, "What do you think you're doing, kill her before you walk away."

Kori slumped her shoulders and walked back to Shizuka while muttering something incomprehensible. _'If I kill her it will never leave my mind.' _They were friends before they were enemies after all. Kori often wondered if Shizuka still considered her, her friend.

**~Flashback~**

In the years before her parent's death, Kori had an older sister. Akira was her name. Kori had hated her, for she was perfect and the favorite child of their parents. A year later Akira went to college in America, and later took her own life. It was then that Kori's parents went into a depression like state and Kori decided to change.

Soon she would be starting middle school, she wanted to be totally different before then. She dyed her hair blonde, got contacts, joined the cheerleading squad, and let her grades slip.

~X~

The blonde haired girl walked in the door and placed her test down on the table in front of her mother. The test had a clearly marked "D" written on top.

"A '_D'_, Kori I know your smarter than this."

Kori glared at her mother, "Are you sure, or did you believe I was just like _her?_"

Kori placed her hands in her pockets and walked back out into the cold, autumn weather. The wind blew harshly causing her hair to hit her in the face. She was too upset to care, _'All they care about is Akira, they want me to be a living reincarnation of her… but I'm not and I never will be. Who cares… if I died they wouldn't even shed so much as a tear.' _

Kori was so deep in thought she wasn't paying attention to where she was going, it wasn't until she walked into someone that she snapped out of her thoughts. Looking around she noticed she was on the ground with a girl her age next to her. She studied the girl for a moment trying to figure out where she had seen her before. Then it came to her, "You're in my class!" She shouted with recognition. "Your name was Shizu right?"

"Shizuka." The girl corrected

Kori helped the other to get up and smiled "My name's Kori, nice to meet you."

~X~

That was the beginning of their friendship. After that their parents died and they moved in together. To Kori, Shizuka was the sister that Akira never was.

**~End~**

"Damned Aizen making me finish what I started, why can't he do it himself… lazy asshole." The espada muttered to herself while making her way back to Shizuka.

While Kori was deep in thought of how to end this as painlessly as possible, Shizuka's eyes snapped open. With a quick movement the captain shot a huge wave of fire towards the espada. Kori turned her head towards Shizuka, her eyes widened as she froze in a moment of shock. _'She should be paralyzed, why did my poison not affect her? No, it did affect her. It's merely her will power and desire to kill me that's allowing her to move.'_

Kori's mind raced so fast yet she couldn't get herself to move. Everything was moving in slow motion, and then she was knocked to the ground with such force her mask was split in half. She watched as a large chunk of her mask fell to the ground in front of her. Her spiritual pressure leaked from the mask quickly, letting Kori know she only had a few more moments to do something. Then, in a moment of total desperateness, she grasped the one knife she knew would kill Shizuka. Its poison was so deadly it would kill the victim instantly. Kori's mind was racing as she threw the knife; already her vision was blurry as death would soon be upon her.

She watched as Shizuka fell to the ground beside her, and then everything she saw after that was memories of her past. She saw her friendship with Shizuka from the time they met to the time it began to fall apart. She always regretted betraying her friends, she wondered if they ever cared that she had died in the forest of hollows in the first place. It was because she had felt betrayed by her friends, for sending her on such a death mission, that she agreed to help Aizen kill them. She then remembered Ichigo and how she hated him for taking her best friend away. She should have been happy right? After all her best friend had now fallen in love with someone. Then there was Toshiro, from the moment she first met him she felt a special connection. She loved him. Then he asked her to go to the forest of hollows and she was certain that he hated her and wished for her to be dead and out of his way. She hated him so much; she wanted to break his heart like he broke hers.

The visions continued until they reached the current moment. Kori got a glimpse of Shizuka lying dead beside her, until she too fell into the blackness of death.

~X~

When she opened her eyes again she was in a dark place. In this place there was no happiness. The floor was covered with bones and souls wondered aimlessly for eternity. _'A fitting place for a monster.'_ Kori thought to herself.

She knew from the beginning killing Shizuka would be difficult, yet she never expected her mind to be plagued with images of their final moments.

Kori would be here forever to think about it. She would make sure this would be her final death. She wasn't sure she could bear seeing her friends again.

Too keep her mind from the images of her friend's death; she often thought about what her life would be like had she not had been killed by the hollow in Karakura town. Would she have gotten married and lived a happy life, or have died alone in a sad, depressing life? Her mind then drifted to what her life would have been like had she not had been killed by the menos in the forest of hollows. Would she have stayed in the soul society or betrayed it? What about Toshiro? Would she have stayed with him or watch as he ended up with some other girl? Kori soon found these thoughts to be too depressing to keep her mind from Shizuka's death and instead began thinking of anything that would distract her. It didn't last long.

She wondered through hell aimlessly with the other souls. Her head was down to hide her tears.

She walked for hours never stopping. There was no end to this place it just went on and on forever. Kori kept thinking that she couldn't simply walk to the end and fall of, and then her misery would be over. No matter how far she walked it was never enough there was still more.

'_I helped Aizen because he saved me, but did he really save me or did he just take me from my friends? Am I really strong, is killing friends an act of proving strength? If I ever get out of here should I go back to Aizen or beg for forgiveness from the soul society? I raged war on them… how could they ever forgive me? It seems I truly do belong in a place of total emptiness…'_

Kori continued to ask herself questions, and would do so until she reached the final end.

* * *

><p>I apologize for not updating in forever… *sobs*. To make up to you guys I will provide you with another upcoming chapter preview.<p>

* * *

><p>"Rehab? Why the hell to I need to go to rehab?" Kori questioned<p>

Cyan pointed to the numerous cut going up Kori's arm, "You have a severe mental condition, and it's not rehab it Earth. All I'm saying is that you need to live in Karakura town for a year and act like a normal person. I'm hoping you'll make some friends or get a boyfriend or something to keep your mind from this ongoing depression."

Kori huffed and crossed her arms, "If I go, do you promise to return my zanpakuto to me after the year has passed?"

Cyan nodded. "Alright then let's go." Kori said unenthusiastically.


	42. Burning away

-hides behind a shield as she comes out- H-Hey. What's up, guys?

I know it's been forever since I updated a chapter, but this is what happened:

I lost the flashdrive containing the document.

I didn't update _any_ stories this past summer cause I didn't have inspiration, or my computer.

I just have been really busy.

These aren't good excuses, but I hope that you guys understand.

Shizuka: You left people with a cliffhanger for almost six months!

Me: Go die like you're supposed to.

* * *

><p><em>Floating<em>

_Soundless_

_Nothing_

The last moments of her life played over and over again as she fell to the ground.

The last time she ever saw light, the last time she ever felt anything but pain. Her conciousness slipping into the darkness, never to emerge again.

Her second chance at life was gone, and all because of her supposed _best friend_: Kori Shinwa.

Kori struck her down without even a second thought. Without even _thinking _ of the consequences of her actions. Not even stopping to think Shizuka, a _captain_, would strike at the same time. Blinded and weakened by Kori's knives, Shizuka gathered the strength to go on. Not about to quit, she came out with a stronger resolve: To _kill_ the Espada known as Kori.

But she had gotten to her first, the poison too much for the Captain to handle. The Captain of the Fifth squad, just barely managed to strike her dying Zanpaku-to through the Espada. Letting go of her sword, she collapsed.

"Shizuka!"

The voice sounded like it was coming through fog, heavy and loud.

"She's down!"

"Get Squad Four! No, get Captain Unohana!"

Shizuka opened her eyes slowly to see a muddy-looking mess of orange and black, slowly clearing to become an image of Ichigo Kurosaki.

"I-Ichi...go." Shizuka managed to whisper, her body becoming cold, blue hues surrounding the area.

"Shh...Don't talk. Unohana will be here soon." She could see the tears ready to fall down his cheeks.

"T-There won't be"_ gasp_ "Enough time f-for that, I-Ichigo. I-I'm dying."

"No you won't. Because you'll get the help in time." He took her bloodied hand in his.

"I-I won't make it..."

"_No!"_ He shouted, "I won't let that happen, Shizuka Ongaku! Not again!"

She sighed softly, "D-Don't worry about me, Ichigo."

"Y-You can't leave!" He was close to breaking down at this point.

"I won't b-be gone." She tapped his chest, "I-I'll be in here, always." She smiled briefly, her blue eyes straying over to the Lieutenant of Squad Six, "T-Take care of yourself, R-Renji..."

His eyes were sad, "Shizuka..."

Her chest heaved once, twice, until becoming still forever, the only sounds coming from the others' collective breathing.

Ichigo felt his eyes fill with tears once again, but too stubborn to shed them, he sat next to the dead Captain's body, silently weeping. A couple of stray tears fell down his flushed cheeks, falling to the ground, creating dark brown spots in the dirt. Thunder rumbled above, small droplets of rain falling around the group, completely saturating the ground as the rain fell harder, washing the scent of blood and death into the ground.

* * *

><p>"I, Head Captain of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads, call this gathering of Soul Reapers to order." Yamamoto called out to the mass of people. There was no sound in the clearing though; it was silent, with the constructed fixture looming above them.<p>

In front there were the leaders of all the Squads, including both Captains and Lieutenants. Even from Squad 12, Kurosuchi and Nemu were there, and not representatives in their place. This outright baffled the members of Squad 13.

"We have lost a strong Captain today, a Captain that could have easily taken my spot as Head Captain within the short span of a couple hundred years. She had barely the time to live once, but now twice. She only lived a short eighteen years, before being shot down by someone she loved and trusted. After all, we all thought that we could've trusted Kori Shinwa. But attacking someone that whom she was close to in order to defend an ex-Captain that defected and tried to destroy the world as we now know it, was just a cruel act. And now justice cannot be served to that Espada, due to the fact that she is dead as well. We will keep vigil as a whole as this pyre containing Captain Shizuka Ongaku's body, burns. And we will now see her off to all others who died in result of battle, to help the rest of us in a special way. To become a Hell Butterfly." He lifted his staff, calling out his Shikai, and proceeding to set fire to Shizuka's pyre.

Ichigo kept his gaze trained on the flames that ate more and more of the structure in front of him, the glow from the fire reflected in his brown eyes.

Rukia put her hand on his arm, "Ichigo, are you okay?"

He scoffed, "Am I okay? Rukia, that's my _girlfriend_ that's burning in front of me! I wasn't able to help her when Kori attacked. If I was, maybe she'd still be alive!"

"Ichigo, calm down."

He growled, "Calm down?! Damn it, Rukia! I can't!"

"She's right, Kurosaki." Renji walked up to them. "We all have to realize that this is the last time we will ever see her again. It's all over." He looked back at the pyre, watching the blue hues of Shizuka's soul rise up from the flames, "She's...never coming back."

Rukia sighed, "It's best just to move on. Just let her go. A Shinigami's worst weakness is not letting go."

Ichigo growled and turned away, "I am not just a _Shinigami_. I am also a human, and I will mourn her death for as long as I feel like I have to." He flash-stepped away.

Behind him the pyre burned, and the last of the blue faded away as Shizuka's soul body burned into nothing.

* * *

><p>Short chapter is short. :P<p>

I hope this is enough for you guyz. Or not. I really don't care. Hopefully, Kirin and I will get back into a regular schedule.

See you guys next time.


	43. A Sound in the Distance

Kirin: Feels like forever since I've been here

Kori: …

Kirin: Guess I'm alone for a while now… maybe Kon will help me!

Kon: Please enjoy the chapter!

Kirin: Read and Review :P

* * *

><p>Cyan and Szayel both stood over Kori. Just after her death she had been transported back to Heuco Mundo. She was currently in Szayel's lab lying unconscious, dead, on a cold metal table. They looked at her closely and for several moments nobody said anything.<p>

It was Cyan who first broke the silence. "I don't understand, a blast so weak should have killed her. Even if the attack was strong she could have used her wings as a shield to block it. Was there some other cause to her death?"

Szayel stared off into space for a moment before answering. "Kori would have died whether or not Shizuka hit her. That just made the process faster. Earlier in the fight Kori broke her hollow mask, which as you know is deadly and has different effects depending on how badly the brake is. Unlike Nel, who just had a cut, Kori lost a large chunk of hers. When this happened, Kori's spiritual pressure was released an extremely fast rate killing her slowly. Her best bet was to kill Shizuka as fast as possible before she herself died."

Cyan was amazed at how well Szayel answered her question. "Is there any way we can save her?" Her voice came out in a chocked up manner.

"Probably," When Szayel said this Cyan got the sense that he could really care less. "Kori's not completely dead yet, she in a what -you –would- call an _in-between_ state. If we act fast enough we could probably bring her back, but I can't say for sure it will work."

Cyan's eyes now shimmered with a hopeful glimmer. She wanted, more than anything, for Kori to come back. All though they didn't say it, Cyan had a feeling the other arrancars wanted her back too. Aizen also probably needed her and if she wasn't brought back soon, she would most likely be replaced and discarded.

Szayel sighed "I'll do my best to help her; I need some time alone though to work."

Cyan nodded and left the room.

**~X~**

Kori still walked through the desert. For whatever reason she felt like someone was calling out to her, but whoever they were, they weren't from this world. With nothing better to do, she walked towards the sound. With each step she took it grew louder, it went from barely audible to very faint. She knew it would take many days, maybe even weeks to reach the sound. To help pass time she began dreaming about her past life.

The moment the she remembered the best, of course, was her last. When she killed Shizuka, She hesitated. Kori still didn't know why to this day. She grabbed her knife and looked Shizuka dead in the eye. Just as she was about to through it she stopped and thought about their past. Of course, Kori would carry out Aizen's orders no matter what, but she had to question if she was doing the right thing. It was a question that would forever run through Kori's head. Part of her still missed being with her ex-friends in the soul society and the other part hated them for tossing her behind to be killed off. Every time Kori hesitated to carry out her orders, she would think about being eaten by hollows alone, in the forest with no one to help her. When these thoughts crossed her mind, all her hate resurfaced and she would no longer hesitate.

If there was any one thing Kori would have liked to have known the answer to before she died, it would have been why Toshiro sent her on a solo mission to the forest of hollows when no shinigami had ever returned. She often wondered if he hated her. Well if he did, then they now shared the same mutual hate for each other.

Kori sighed and looked towards the black horizon. The sound hadn't gotten any louder in the past several hours. The wind blew and Kori reached up to move her hair out of her face. It was then she touched something wet, she was crying. How did she not notice she was crying? More importantly, why was she? Maybe her heart was telling her she really did miss her best friend.

_No,_ she thought disagreeing with herself, _I'm sad because I can no longer help Aizen if I'm dead. I can't believe myself; too many times have come when I'm not there for him. I'm certainly a terrible servant. _

Finally, the sound grew louder. Kori smiled and continued to walk. Eventually, she hoped, she would be able to make out the words.

* * *

><p>Sorry guys, I know this chapters quite short… my next chapter probably will be too. After that I promise you guys I'll have a long chapter! :) Keep Reading and stick with us till the end… hope you like it! If you did REVIEW!<p> 


	44. Prisoner of Death

Nope. I is not forgiven this time for not updating..

I just...Have no REAL excuse.

Meh, oh well.

Enjoy my awesome angst. :D

* * *

><p>Even though the remnants of Shizuka's soul had reformed into what was known to the Soul Society as a Hell Butterfly, her consciousness, or what was left of it, was left to roam the world. She was a ghost of a ghost, or so to speak.<p>

And it is known to the Shinigami to be a great honor when one dies in combat to become one of these special beings.

What they didn't know was, being a Hell Butterfly made Shizuka's consciousness relive her previous lives. Both as a human and as a Shinigami. Not even that, she has to relive each time she has died.

Each time, she had to look into Ichigo's eyes as she perished at his feet.

She couldn't get away from the hurt and sadness swirling around in those chocolate brown depths.

There was no moving on.

And when she wasn't stuck dying over and over, she felt herself roam Soul Society on a whim, always returning to where she was struck down. And this is where she realized that Shinigami did have their own personal hell: She was doomed to death for the rest of eternity.

But there was one thing she wished. She wished that Ichigo would move on and be happy. But she was unable to tell him this. She even let herself follow him around when he would be meeting with Head Captain, or talking to Rukia.

Shizuka was invisible to the world that she grew to call home. The only physical manifestation of her soul still in the area was her Hell Butterfly. And she couldn't even use _that_ to get the message across to him. Shizuka knew that him and Rukia were close, and she saw how he even started to push her away in the past days. Which was not good. She didn't want Ichigo to continue to grieve over her, even though they had dated for months.

But, there was nothing she could do. All she could do was sit and watch from afar, until she went to die again and again.

* * *

><p>Ichigo felt like he was being watched. He would be anywhere in Soul Society and he could <em>feel<em> a gaze burning into the back of his head, threatening to set fire to his already bright orange hair. He sighed and walked to the Squad 13 Barracks.

"Hey, Ichigo."

The orange-haired teen turned around to see the short Shinigami, "Oh, Rukia. There you are."

The small Soul Reaper leaned against the wall, "Ichigo, these are my barracks. Of course I would be here. Besides, I know you wouldn't be here in Soul Society unless you had a reason to."

Ichigo looked away, glaring a hole into the ground, "I know...quit reminding me."

She rolled her eyes and walked up to him, "Ichigo. Being here isn't healthy for you right now. You need to go home and heal. Renji can't take over your post forever."

"Renji doesn't want to be here, either."

Rukia frowned and kicked him in the shin, "Quit moping around!"

Ichigo cried out in pain and fell to the ground in surprise, Rukia stood over him and grabbed him by the collar of his Shihakusho and lifted him up to her. "You need to quit acting like this! Shizuka isn't coming back! You know that, I know that, Renji knows that..._Everyone knows it._" She glared at him. "You can't spend days on end just walking around Soul Society and reminiscing on your memories of your _past _girlfriend! Do you understand me?! You aren't the only one who lost someone special! The entire Society lost an incredible captain and friend!"

Ichigo just stared at her, speechless as the tiny Shinigami scolded him. She dropped him back to the ground and looked away.

"Come find me when you're ready to be a man." She flash-stepped away.

The orange-haired Shinigami blinked in shock, not sure how to take what just happened. He always knew that the adopted member of the Kuchiki's was a fiery one. Hell, he knew that when he first met her all those months ago. But, what really puzzled him, was _why_ did she care so much? He guessed it was because she thought that she still owed him from all of the times that he saved her ass. Or maybe she felt responsible of him since she's the one who awakened his Shinigami abilities.

Maybe she actually _cared._

He scoffed.

"Yeah, right."

* * *

><p>Short chapter is really short. And it will probably be that way until later. Sorry guise. D:<p> 


	45. Hopeless With New Motivation

The sound had long since stopped. Kori didn't know what it meant, but it couldn't be good. She was certain the sound was her means of escaping this barren, cold, dark, dessert.

She sat down in the sand. Kori could feel the warm tears trailing down her face. She watched as they fell into the sand. Taking a few deep breaths she leaned back a bit, resting on her hands. She used her one hand to pick up handfuls of sand, and watched as it all slipped through her fingers. In an odd way it almost resembled how her chance of leaving slipped though her fingers. It seems like everything in Kori's life never lasted, even when she was good at it. She was good at school and threw that away for popularity; she was extremely skilled as a shinigami and died before making a name for herself, and even as the third espada she had failed. Was there anything that she good at? That question continued to surge through her brain as she stared off into the eternal black sky. She fell back so that she was laying in the sand staring at the blue and black sky.

**-X-**

Hours passed, or what felt like hours, after all she was in a timeless realm. Kori hadn't moved at all, not even the slightest twitch of a finger. All her will at this point was gone. There was nothing here; there was nobody that cared for her, so why should she care?

Slowly Kori's hand crept up to the massive scar on her forehead. It was another symbol of her failures. She had the upper hand the entire battle, and yet here she was in hell. Was she really so weak that she was killed in one strike? If she had been more careful she wouldn't have lost a large portion of her mask. Thinking about it, she wondered what made her fight Shizuka. Yes, she had simply been following orders, but why? Did their years of friendship really mean nothing to her? Was Kori simply a monster? Kori knew good and well that she would never have survived on a solo mission in the Hollow Forest, so why did she go? Did she want to die, or was it that she was hoping to come back a hero? Maybe it was Toshiro, she had been in love with him, maybe she couldn't say no to him. She mentally laughed at the thought of loving someone; those feelings had long since been broken.

She closed her eyes for a moment, to imagine what her life could have been like had she not been such a failure.

Her thoughts were all shattered in a matter of moments when she heard someone call out her name. She quickly sat up and opened her eyes, scanning the area around her. There wasn't a soul in sight for miles in every direction. Naturally, she assumed that she was hearing things, and she lay back down and closed her eyes. Much to her surprise, Kori found that even when dead she could still dream, or rather still have nightmares.

**-X-**

In her dream she was alone with Shizuka. They were in a plain grassy field. There were no trees or other forms of living creatures and for miles. Not even a soul was with them. Shizuka was on her knees with her head down. Her hand clutched her side to stop the massive blood flow that poured from it. Kori took a step toward Shizuka and extended her hand to her. Shizuka looked up and Kori could clearly see the tears that streaked her face.

"Kori… why…" She barely managed to choke out the sound, "I-I thought… we were… friends."

Her expression was clearly overridden with pain, but it wasn't pain from the wound. Kori's head began to throb from all the confusion. There was no way she did that to her best friend, or at least that was what she wanted to believe.

"I'm so sorry Shizuka. I don't know why I hurt you." Kori was having a harder time each moment holding back her tears.

She took a few more steps towards Shizuka. Kori reached to hug her when suddenly the world began to shake. Kori closed her eyes in fear and when she opened them Shizuka was gone. The ground shook harder and harder until it split. Massive pieces of the earth began to fall into the newly formed black abyss. Kori wanted to run but she found herself unable to move. It wasn't even a moment later when she felt herself fall.

**-X-**

Kori woke with a sudden jolt. She took a deep breath and moved her hand to her face to brush away the stray hairs. It was then she noticed that her face was wet with tears. _Did I cry in my sleep? What did that mean?_ Usually Kori would have taken these questions into deep thought and try to interpret the dream, but her thoughts were broken by a sound. This time the words were clear, somebody had been calling out her name all along.

Kori practically jumped to her feet and took off in a sprint towards the sound, not even bothering to dust herself off. She knew that this was a sign that there was someone out there that cared for her. The voice calling her name was getting clearer and she could swear that she knew who was calling her. Kori smiled slightly, for she knew soon she would find the caller.

* * *

><p>Sorry it has been taking us so long… but we're both busy high school students. Now that summer is nearing we hope to be updating more regularly… but hey the wait wasn't too long this time only a week or so right. So just a question, what do you think of our story? Do you think it's getting to plot less? Please let us know! We would love to hear any ideas you may have to make our story better. Feel free to comment or PM us your ideas any time. ^^<p>

~Kirin (Author of Kori's Chapters)


End file.
